


The Only Bangtan Girl

by Skyedaz



Category: EXO, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 55,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyedaz/pseuds/Skyedaz
Summary: The only girl in bangtan and the struggles that come with being an idol and surronded by boys 24/7





	1. Chapter 1

1067

Skye's p.o.v

 

_English_

Korean

 

I take a seat in my spot and look out at the thousands of fans.They are holding up banners and chanting our names.I am sat between Jin and Namjoon oppa and they happily talk to me but I'm too caught up staring out at the crowd.My vision goes blurry for a sec,when,suddenly ,I feel a warm hand on my shoulder that pulls me out of my trance.Namjoon oppa gives me a reassuring smile as fans start to come up and get their books signed.

 

The first person for me is a girl with blue eyes and brown hair.She smiles at me as she scoots over and shyly passes me a headband with cat ears on them.

 

"Awww these are so cute,thanks so much,"I say and place them gently on my head.The girl smiles at me

 

"My name is Kate,it's really nice to meet you.I admire you so much.Whats it like to live with a butch of really hot boys?"she giggles.I smile and sign her book.

 

"They are good fun but are really annoying.I have to clean up after them the whole time.But lucky me I get my own bathroom at the dorm,"Jin snorts next to me and leans over.

 

"More like I have to clean up after you," he says and ruffles my hair.He does that a lot.I role my eyes and pass her book to Namjoon Oppa.

 

She smiles at me"Thanks so much,Skye," And with that she moves on.

 

We do this for another hour then we say thank you and drag all our gifts back to the dorm.I walk into my room and start to get changed into my pj's.

 

I hear a knock at my door so I quickly pull a big hoodie on over my panties.i open the door and Jimin oppa is standing in his pj's

 

"Can we talk," Jimin looks at me,his eyes full of sadness.I nod and let him in.He sits himself on the bed and looks at me. I pull down my jumper a little embarrassed,

 

"Skye...I love you so much,we all do," I blink a few times and tilt my head,confused."I saw,Skye...last week.On your leg...the...cuts,"I look down at my feet,not wanting to meet his eye.

 

I hear my bed creak as Jimin pulls me into a hug."I'm sorry,Jimin...but I have a bone to pick with you too.You haven't been eating!"he falls silent and his grip becomes tighter.

 

"I'll keep quiet if you do,deal?"he whispers in my ear.I hesitate a little then nod my head."Good girl,"Jimin kisses my neck then walks out the door.I blush and put some bed shorts on.Damn that sexy mochi!

 

At dinner,Jin oppa makes some noodles and butters some bread because there isn't much in the cupboards.Namjoon oppa needs to go shopping.I load my chopsticks up and shove a big bunch of noodles in my mouth and happily munch on them.

 

"Skye,come on,eat like a lady," Jin says.I blink a few times and swallow my mouth full.Everyone bursts out laughing,

 

"Skye is not a lady," Tea oppa yells over everyone."that's right bitches I am CHIM CHIM!" I flick my hair and everyone laughs.

 

"Skye,watch your language!"we laugh more as I sit back down and eat the rest of my food.I look up at Jimin and he is poking and playing with his food.I frown.Me and Jimin have been really close since I was a teen,he was the one who found me that day on the subway.

 

Four years ago  
America

Jimin's p.o.v

 

I quickly walked through the subway trying to find the others.I look around franticly as I dodge around people hurrying away to work.

 

I stop at the side and stand on my tip toes to see if I can see them but instead I catch sight of a girl with long blonde and blue hair,gently playing a guitar.She starts singing and her voice is so bright and full.Its perfect.

 

I move a bit closer and stand in front of her.Her voice spreads out and catches the attention of a few other people.Some people stop,listen for a bit then drop some money in the guitar case.I listen all the way till the end of the song and blush a little when she smiles at me.

 

" _You have been stood there for a while_ ," she says in a light American accent.I nod and search through my pockets for some loose change.I plop the few cense I had in and smile.

 

She giggles and thanks me.  
" _I like your laugh_ ," i say with very poor pronunciation.The girl smiles and starts to pack up her things.

 

" _I’m sorry for assuming but are you Korean_?"she says in perfect Korean.I almost die at how cute she sounds.I try and speak but nothing comes out so I sheepishly nod.

 

“ _My name is Skye.What’s yours_?"she holds out her hand and smiles.I shake it.  
" _Jimin,I’m actully looking for my band mates.I seem to have fallen behind and lost them,_ "

 

Skye puts her guitar away and slings it behind her.She try's to pick up her back pack but fails so I pick it up for her.She smiles" _I can help you find them.I’m done here anyway_ ," I thank her as we start walking down through the crowds.

 

After a few minutes of walking,I see Yoongi's bright blue hair.I grab Skye's hand and run towards them.She runs with and we come to a halt in front of them.

 

"Jimin,you scared the living crap out of me you fuc__ohhhh who's this?"Jin smiles like a crazy person and shakes Skye's hand.

 

"She's a friend of mine that I met...five mins ago," I blink and smile.

 

"You didn't kidnap her,did you?" Suga grumbles and looks at his watch." I stare daggers at him"No I found her in the subway she was playing music and it was amazing.....she speaks Korean!"

 

Everyone looks at her and she slowly scoots behind me.She timidly waves.Taehyung shoves everyone out the way and bends down to her height.

 

He smiles brightly "Hiii I'm Taehyung!" She smiles "nice to meet you,I'm Skye," she says.Tae nearly explodes and hugs her.He turns to Namjoon" Can we keep her?"


	2. Chapter 2

579

Skye's p.o.v

 

That night I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself.Tears fell from my eyes as I look at the stretch marks that covered me.My ribs were showing a little and my legs and arms were full of scars from past cutting.On my right knee was the big scar I got when I was younger.

 

I was so young.I opened up my bedside table draw and took out a razor blade.i deserve this.

The next day

 

We all sat at the table eating our breakfast and chatting.Me and Namjoon were debating about who was more clumsy.It was me of course cuz I got blood everywhere last night and had to take another shower to stop the bleeding.I didn't say that too him.I would never do that to him.

 

I felt ashamed that I let myself do it again.Jimin was sat next to me,slowly eating his pancake.He ate half of it then pushed his plate away.He looked at me and gave me the 'keep-your-mouth-shut-'look and drank the rest of his water.I sighed and picked at my pancakes.Im hungry screw being thin.

 

I shoved the pancakes in my mouth and quickly finished my drink.I placed my plate on the side and ran to the bathroom.

 

" where are you off too?" Namjoon yelled.I walked back into the dinning room and stated

"I am going shopping," I flicked my hair.

 

"Not on your own,your not," Jin said.I looked at him and said " I'm 22,I think I'll be fine,"he rolled his eyes.

 

" take Yoongi with you," Suga groaned and glared at Jin oppa.He is still wrapped up in his bed sheets because apparently it's cold.I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.I ran over and hugged him.

 

"Don't worry,Yoongi oppa.Ill buy you food," all the other boys moaned

 

"Why can't I come too," Tae wined like a kid.

 

Jin put all the plates in the dishwasher,completing ignoring the fact Jimin ate half of his pancake and said" Yoongi is responsible.If I let you lot loose on your own in a shopping centre it would be hell on earth!" 

 

Tae pouted and mumbled under his breath.I shrugged and ran off to my room to get ready,dragging Yoongi along with me.

 

I shoved him in his room and instructed him to get dressed and shower...not in that order.I picked out my clothes and did my make up.I put on some ripped black jeans,a crop top that wasn't too small,so Jin oppa wouldn't yell at me,and a jacket.

 

I grabbed my phone and purse and some shoes.I walked into the kitchen.Jungkook,Tae,Namjoon and Hoseok all took one look at me and blushed.Jimin was absent from the kitchen,so I sat down and put my shoes on.Jin turned around and looked me up and down.

 

He also blushed and shook his head" I don't like that shirt,it shows to much," I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room where Jimin oppa sat and lazily flicked through channels.He looked up at me as I entered and blushed.WHY DO THEY ALL BLUSH!

 

"I'm going shopping now,Chim chim.You will be ok won't you?"he nodded slowly still looking at me.I leaned over and kissed his cheek." I'll see you in a bit," he nodded and I left him.

 

Suga slumped into the kitchen " let's get this over with,"I kissed everyone goodbye and dragged Yoongi outside to the van.


	3. Chapter 3

330

Yoongi's p.o.v

 

I parked the van and Skye rushed out the car and slammed the door behind her."Come one Yoongi oppa!"she wined as I locked the doors and jogged after her.Why am I here?

 

Skye first dragged me into New Look and picked out about a thousand unicorn shirts,jumpers,socks,skirts....matching bras and panties.Don't even want to think about that.

 

She skipped over too the changing rooms with a big pile of stuff to try on.This is only the first shop.Im gonna die...I sat down on the seat outside and waited for her.

 

"YOONGI OPPA!"Shit what does she want."what," I mumbled"YOONGI!"   
"OMG,WHAT !"

 

"Could you help me?"I sighed and went into the changing rooms.Skye opened the door and let me into the cramped changing room.I could barely breath.

 

"What do you need help with," she pointed to her bra clasp.....really.I blushed bright red."Can't you get your boyfriend to do this?" I mumbled

 

She moved her hair as I fiddled with the clasp...HOW DOES THIS THING WORK!"I don't have a boyfriend.Namjoon oppa won't let me," I stayed quiet as I finally did up the clasp.

 

Skye sighed and looked in the mirror.I look at her too.She's thin and curvy and has good,strong legs....wait.My heart breaks in two as I looked at the deep,red cuts on her thighs.My eyes widened.

 

"Skye..."she hums in response as she looks at herself.I traced the cuts with my finger....she froze.Just like that the air shifted.It was like I was gonna pass out.My thoughts were broken when I heard her sniff.I wrapped my arms around her.Pulling her close too me.She sobbed quietly and turned around,hugging me tightly.

 

I stoked her hair and whispered in her ear"we love you,please don't do that again," she sobbed harder into my coat and I held back tears.It breaks my heart to see her like this...so broken.Like I was.


	4. Chapter 4

1107

Suga's p.o.v

We pay for all the clothes Skye wanted and I stumbled with all the bags out of the shop.She giggles and takes a few from me.She's so beautiful,I don't understand why she cuts.She has the ability to create a special bond with people when she meets them.People just instantly trust her and tell her their deepest feelings.Thats why The ARMY love her.

 

Skye grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers.She smiles and blushes a little then drags me to a book shop.I don't mind book shops.They are calm and quiet.Perfect for taking a little break while my three year old runs around freaking out about books.

 

I take a seat in a comfy chair and place the bags on the floor next to me.I take a book from the shelf and flip through the pages.After a couple of minutes,Skye comes back with a big pile of books.I groan.Im gonna have to carry all this shit.

 

She pokes her head from behind the tower of my death and smiles.She places them on the table next to me.

 

" Oppa I picked out some books you might like,too,"She smiles again and looks through them.She pulls out a paper back copy of a book called Holding up the Universe.Skye sits on my lap and shows me the book,reading the blurb out to me.I can't help but wrap my arms around her waist and snuggle into her shirt as she reads.

Her voice is so nice to listen too." So what do you think,Oppa?Do you want it?"I think for a minute then kiss her nose."Only if you read it too me,"She nods then blushes a little.Skye gets up and carries the books up to the counter.

 

The lady smiles as Skye puts all the books down. "Someone likes books," the lady says.

 

"I love them a lot!Maybe a little too much. I have way to much time to kill because I fly around the world a lot and I can't sleep if I'm moving so I'm always looking for new stuff to read," Skye smiles and pays the lady.The lady smiles

 

"You know,I think my daughter has a poster of you in her room.Are you,by any chance,Skye Dazzle from the band BTS I believe it's called?"Skye smiles 

 

"Sure am and Yoongi here too," I walk over and smile at the lady.She smiles back "I'm sure you get asked this a lot but could you maybe sign something for my daughter,"Skye nods and takes out a pen from her pocket.She signs the paper the lady gave her then passes the pen to me.

 

"Oh me too?" Skye nods.I sign my stage name and give her the pen back.The lady takes the paper and passes me the bags "hope you come again," Skye waves and takes my hand.

 

"She was nice,"I say

 

"Yeah,she was but I'm hungryyyyyy,Oppaaa!"She wines.I roll my eyes and take her to the food court.We order our food and eat.Skye has a big bowl of noodles mixed with Orange chicken,some mince and pork while I have pizza.

She wolfs it down and munches happily.I smile at how cute she is and finish my pizza.I take her hand in mine "Skye,can you promise me something?"She nods and squeezes my hand "Never do that again!"She looks at me and puts her chop sticks down,taking my other hand in hers.

 

"I will try,Oppa,but you don't get how addicting it is," I look down "I do,"I whisper.Skye lifts up my head and looks me in the eyes "tell me Oppa or I won't read that book to you,"

 

"It was before I met you and the boys.In high school people didn't like me.I was bullied a lot.It got so bad that when ever I walked down the hall people would yell at me to kill myself.They told me too go die,Skye.They treated me like shit!"She slapped my arm.

 

"Sorry," Skye picked up all the bags and grabbed my hand.She dragged me out the food court and back to the van.She put all the bags in the back and looked at me.She pulled me closer and hugged me.

 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that,Yoongi.I wish I was there to help you,"We pulled away and then she shoved me in the passenger seat.She got in the drivers seat.

 

"Keys,"I give Skye the keys and we set off.As we drive,she holds my hand.We pull up at the dorm and get out.We unlock the door and stumble in.

Skye's p.o.v

 

"WE ARE HOME,GUYS!"Jungkook comes out from the living room and hugs me.Aww little Kookie missed me.I put down the bags and hug him back.He pulls away and looks at me.A tear rolls down his cheek and he sniffs.

 

"Kookie,are you ok?what's wrong?"He takes my hand and drags me into the living room.All the boys are sat on the couches.Namjoon springs up from his seat as I walk in.He looks sad and angry at the same time.

 

Yoongi comes in and sits down.Namjoon walks up to me. "Let me see,"he says.I look around at the boys,confused.They all look like they have been crying.Jimin is sat with his head in his hands crying quietly as Hobi rubs his back gently.

 

"I don't understand." Namjoon looks at me and wipes his eyes. "You know damn well what I'm talking about.Suga told us!"My heart stops.I look over at Yoongi.He looks down. "It wasn't fair of you to keep them in the dark," I sniff and look back at Namjoon,holding back tears.

 

"LET ME FU KING SEE,SKYE,"I let the tears come as I fall on to the ground in a heap of tears.Jin gets up and grabs Namjoon's arm.

 

"Why the hell did you yell at her!"Jin wipes the tears from his eyes.I can't stop my own,either.Namjoon kneels down and hugs me.I cry into his shoulder as his warm hand strokes my thigh where the cuts are.One by one all the boys came over and we sat in a warm hug.

 

"We love you,Skye,"Tae whispers.Everyone agrees.We break apart and Jin pounces on me,hugging me till I can't breath.

 

"You scared the sugar out of me,promise you will never do it again,"I nod and everyone sits back on the couches.

 

Jimin pats his lap and I sit.He wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles my arm.I play with his hair as we watch a film before tea.


	5. Chapter 5

1038

Skye's p.o.v

 

I wake up the next morning and stretch.I feel warmth next to me and I look over to see a peaceful Jimin sleeping soundly.His blonde hair feels so soft as I stroke it gently.He stirs and pulls me closer to his chest.I smile and snuggle into him.

 

"Mm,Skye,you ok," a sleepy Chim Chim says.I kiss his cheek and hum in response. "Ok,shut up I'm tired," I giggle and wrap my arms around him.

 

2 hours later

 

Namjoon's p.o.v

 

I walk into Skye's room to see her and Jimin sound asleep in her bed.I smile slightly and stroke her nose.She shoos my hand away and snuggles back into Jimin's shirt.

 

I think I'll leave them for a bit longer.I tip toe out the room and shut the door gently behind me.I walk into the kitchen.Jin is making pancakes for everyone even though no one is up yet.

 

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. "Morning,princess,"he giggles as I kiss his neck gently.  "Keep doing that and no breakfast for you,Mister," He turns round to face me.I look into his amazing eyes and kiss him softly on the lips.

 

I hear a cough and we pull away.Yoongi is stood in the door way.Jin goes back to cooking as he sits at the mini sort of bar we have.He rests his head on the table and sighs.

 

"Someone's up early," I say as I lean over the table top.He glares at me.I back away and get some plates out.

 

"Will Skye hate me now,hyung?"I turn and look at Jin.He shrugs his shoulders.

 

"I don't think she will hate you.You did the right thing telling us," Jin walks over.

 

"Think about it this way.If you didn't tell us,she could of cut too deep and died.You saved her life," Yoongi looks up and nods.

 

"I guess so," he gets up and walks out the kitchen " You two can continue your making out or whatever,"

 

I looked over at Jin "well you heard the rock," I pull him closer and kiss him again.Jin smiles and pushes me away.

 

"I'm making breakfast,baby.Later," he says and flips the pancake.I sulk and wrap my arms around his waist again. 

 

"Can I help?" "OH GOD NO!" I fall silent and rest my head on his shoulder.He plates up all the food and gets all the syrup out.I don't let go of him and follow him around like a puppy.Jin then turns around leans against the table top.

 

"Ok now," he pulls me by the collar of my shirt and smashes our lips together.Our lips move in sync and I bite his lip gently.Jin gasps a little when I slip my tongue into his mouth and explore,He moans softly as I push my body against his.

 

"I NEED FOOD IN MY BELLY BEFORE I DIE!" Skye yells from the hallway.We quickly pull away and act like nothing happened.She emerges just in Jimin's white t-shirt that looks like a dress on her...she was fully dressed the last time I saw her.Im not gonna ask.

 

"Morning Oppa's,what's for breakfast?"She kissed me and Jin on the cheek and sits on one of the stools.Jin places a plate of pancakes in front of Skye and she wolfs it down.

 

Jin giggles "slow down,your gonna get a tummy ache," he strokes her hair gently as she finishes off the last of the pancakes.Jin takes her plate and places it in the dishwasher.While he does,this I walk over to Skye and look at her.She looks back at me.I lift up my eyebrow and look at her up and down.

 

Skye freezes and blushes "What...did you hear?"I laugh and mess up her hair.She pouts and try's to fix it.

 

"Just as long as you stay safe,beautiful," She smiles and rolls her eyes.She hops off the stool and walks towards the door. " woah,Honey,take this to Jimin,"Jin passes her a plate and goes back into the kitchen.Before she leaves,I pull her arm gently and kiss her forehead.She smiles and kisses my cheek then walks back to her room. 

Jin comes over and hugs me. "She fucked with Jimin,right?"I laugh at Jin's question.

 

"Yep,"Jin walks back to the kitchen " well,she's pregnant now," I laugh again and walk into Tae and Kookie's room.

 

Jimin's p.o.v

 

I look through the draws of Skye's night stand and come across a blade.Tears start to form in my eyes as I sit on the bed " baby,come here a sec," Skye comes over and sits next to me.I hold the blade carefully in my hand and look at her.

 

She takes it from me and rolls up her sleeve.My eyes widen as she jabs the blade into her wrist and cuts deeply down her arm.Blood pours out as she drops the blade.

 

"SKYE," I shoot up in bed and look around me frantically.Tears poor down my face "Skye?SKYE!"She comes into the room with a plate of pancakes 

 

"Hey baby are you ok.Shh don't cry what happened?"she sits on the bed and pulls me into a hug.I sob into her shoulder and hug her tightly. "Shh,it's ok I'm here," She strokes my hair gently and kisses my head.I pull away from her and look her in the eyes.She wipes my face gently with her sleeve.I reach up and hold her hand,interlocking our fingers.I pulled her closer and kiss her soft lips.

 

She tangles up her fingers in my hair and pushes me on my back.She sits on my lap and looks down at me.Her hair cascades around her as we lean in and kiss but with more want.Her other hand runs down the middle of my chest as my grip around her waist tightens.

 

Skye pulls away and moves my hair away from my eyes.I take her hand and kiss it gently. She blushes and gets off me.I groan a little as she walks off.

 

She comes back with a stack of pancakes and sits on the bed next to me. "Eat this or I swear to God I'll shove them down your throat!"


	6. Chapter 6

1188

Namjoon's p.o.v

 

I walk into Tae and Kookie's room to see them snuggled up together in Jungkook's bed.Tae is on his phone while The Maknae reads a book.

 

"Morning you two,are you planning on getting up?"Tae shakes his head as he flicks through is phone and strokes Kookie's bed hair.I smile and walk out the room to Hobi's room.

I open the door to Yoongi in a bundle of blankets,listening to music.I signal for him to take off his head phones because there isn't much point in yelling.

"What,"he glared at me and I'm only just now noticing dark rings under his eyes.I frown

"Where's Hope?"I rake a hand through my hair "Dance studio,he said he needs to think about something so don't disturb him," I nod and walk out.

Everyone is really off today.Maybe it might be because of the whole thing with Skye,I think it scared us a bit.Its a good thing we have a day off today.

 

I walk back into the kitchen and look for my wife and see him sitting on the table like a princess on his phone.I smile and walk up to him

 

"What ya doing," Jin puts is phone on the table and pulls me closer "I'm doing you right here on this table!"I blush and smirk. "What if the others hear?"Jin kisses me passionately and wraps his arms around my neck.I placed my hands on his thighs and massage them.

 

"They are too busy fucking each other it will be fine," Jin moves further onto the table as I climb on and hover over him.I bite his neck gently and lift off mine and his' shirts.Jin moans softly as his pants tighten.

 

I kiss down his chest to his stomach and undid his jeans.I slipped them off then took mine off too.We were now just in our boxers,getting more impatient by the second.

 

"Namjoon,hurry up please!" Jin said with his cheeks flushed.I smirked and bit is neck again.I sucked on the skin as he whimpered below me.My boxers were becoming uncomfortably tight so I pulled down Jin's and mine.I groaned as my erection hit the cold air.

 

I put two fingers in Jin's mouth "suck,baby,"he sucked on them and swirled his tongue around them which turned me on even more.I took them out and slowly put my fingers inside of Jin.

 

Jin moaned loudly and scratched my back.I moved them in and out at a fast pace and stroked my own member.I let out a soft groan as Jin moaned my name.

 

I suddenly slammed into him and he moaned louder. "Fuck,joonie!"I started to move in and out of him slowly.Pleasure filled my body "shit,Jin your so tight," I managed to moan out. "Daddy,your so big," he moans loudly again as I slammed into him.

 

I felt the knot in my stomach tighten as I thrusted deeper into him. "Joonie I'm gonna cum!"I picked up the pace and we both moaned.My body was covered in sweat and pre-cum dripped from Jin's member.I groaned as my thrusts became sloppier.

 

"Shit ," I moaned as I hit my high.I came into Jin as he came on his stomach.The room was filled with squelching and moans as we rode them out.

 

Jin panted below me as I pulled out slowly.I leaned down and kiss him passionately.I pull away and breath deeply.

 

"Holy fuxk,joonie!"

 

Yoongi's p.o.v 

 

I walk down to the dance studio and I here the speakers blasting out Boy meets Evil.I walk into the studio and Hope is dancing.I watch him for a good 15 minutes as he dances the piece over and over not taking a break.He finally collapses on the floor,breathing heavily as sweat dripped down his face.His hair stuck to his forehead and his shirt clung to his strong figure.

 

He's really attractive.I walk over to him and crouch down to his level.I hand him a water bottle and he takes it,smiling his sunshine smile at me.The corners of my mouth twitch a little as I hold back a smile.

 

We sit on the floor in silence.Hope opens the bottle and gulps down the whole bottle in one go.I blink a few times and look down,my cheeks tinted a little pink.He places the water bottle down and looks at me.

 

"Thanks for the water,Yoongi," I nod and look away.Only Hope really calls me by my name.Sometimes Skye does but most of the time it's Oppa.She calls everyone Oppa even though she is older then Jungkook.I call everyone hyung even though I'm older then Namjoon.Me and her are so weird together.

 

Hope waves his hand in front of my face and I snap out of my trance."Did you here what I said,baby," I nod and he gives me that 'sureeeee' look like he knows I'm lying."what did you say,Hopie,"he scooted closer to me "I said,do you want to go out tonight together?"I blush and nod,smiling a little.

 

"Where do you want to go?"I shrug my shoulders and stare into space. "Are you ok,hyung?"I look at him as tears prick my eyes a little.I shake my head and stare down at my shoes.Warm arms wrap around me and Hope hugs me tightly.I sniff quietly as I lean into his shoulder and I let all my tears fall.He rubbed my back as I sobbed and cried.

 

"You smell like cigarettes!"he says and I push him away gently .He glares at me,the pain in his eyes clear as day.He looks away and bites his lip. "I'm going to have a shower," he gets up and walks out the studio leaving me on my own.

 

After sitting on the cold floor for ages,I got up and walked  up to Skye's room.I knocked on the door and walked in.I didn't really care what she was doing "Skye come with me," She got up from making out with Jimin and slipped on some clothes.She kissed Jimin then slipped a lighter in her pocket without him noticing.

 

"I'll be back soon," she closed the door and grabbed my hand.Skye led me up to the roof and we sat in our normal spot.I passed her a cigarette and she lit it,chucking me the lighter.She took a hard hit and blew it out.I lit my own and we looked out at the city.

 

"You know I was trying to quit but I can't right now.Too much going on," she ran a hand through her hair and looked over at me.I blew out the smoke and looked at her "this is my 12th today.I smoked in my room near the window so Hope wouldn't know but I think he does,"

 

She smiles and looks at the ground. " You two doing ok?"I shake me head and tap the ashes onto the floor "he knows and I think it upsets him a bit,"She nods "Jimin dosnt know,I don't want to tell him,really,"

 

"You should," She nods " I will,"


	7. Chapter 7

1099

 

Jimin's p.o.v

 

 

Skye walks out the room and shuts the door behind her.I hear footsteps run along the corridor and slowly become quieter.I frown and get up.I walk to Tae's room and knock on the door.Tae mumbles to come in so I enter the room.

 

 

Jungkook is lying with his head on Tae's lap reading a book that looked oddly familiar,while Tae played video games.I slumped on the floor next to them and groan.Jungkook swings his legs over my back and I groan again.

 

 

"What's up with you?"Kookie says,looking up from his book.I prop up my head on my elbow "Skye ditched me for the rock," I face planted the floor again and groaned.Kookie patted my back "she will come back soon don't sweat,chim chim,"

 

 

 

Evening

 

Hope's p.o.v

 

 

I sit in my room,waiting for Yoongi to come back.He's been gone all day...I hope he's ok.I worry about him a lot,maybe a little too much,but what do you expect for me too do.Be totally fine with the fact he's smoking himself to death.

 

 

I get up from the bed and look around Yoongi's things to find the packet of cigarettes.Nothing.He must have them with him.I groan and fall onto the bed again and look up at the ceiling.Yoongi never really liked talking about his feelings,he is a very quiet, inward thinking person.

 

 

He sticks too himself for support instead of me or the others.Well,he talks with Skye a lot but doesn't everyone.She has her way of getting under your skin and making you talk about your feelings even if you really don't want too.

 

 

The door clicks open and I shoot up.Yoongi emerges and shuts the door behind him.I spring off the bed and hug the life out of him.I snuggle into his shirt witch smells like way to much body spray and a hint of smoke.

 

 

He hugs me back tightly and kisses my head.I pull away "give me the pack now!"I hold out my hand.He looks at me then passes me the packet.I open it and it's completely empty,all the cigarettes are gone.

 

 

I look up at him "This was a full pack the last time I looked.You got these the other day!"He scratches the back of his neck and looks away.Tears suddenly fill my eyes and trickle down my face.Yoongi looks at me and his face fills with guilt.He pulls me into a hug as I weep into his shoulder.He rubs my back gently.

 

 

"I'm really sorry,Hope,"

 

 

Yoongi's p.o.v

 

I rub Hope's back as he cries into my shoulder.I want to tell him I'm not the only one that had cigarettes from the packet but Skye is going through too much.But it would make him less upset.I guess I could tell him but also tell him not to tell anyone because not even Jimin knows.

 

 

"I'm not the only one that smokes,you know,"he pulls away and looks at me,confused. "...Skye smokes with me.Thats why I was gone all day.We put our money together to buy the shit we need.But you can't tell anyone.Not even Jimin knows," Hope's eyes widen

 

 

"Jimin needs too know!"he walks past me too the door.I grab his arm and pull him back.

 

 

"And he will find out when Skye tells him,not you ok," he nods and hugs me again.I kiss his neck gently and he pulls away.He pulls me closer and connects our lips gently.It was filled with love not lust.I pulled away

 

 

"How about that date then," Hope smiles brightly which makes me smile.

 

 

 

Kookie's p.o.v

 

 

I lie my head on Tae's lap reading the book I stole from Skye's room.I noticed it on her desk.It was very different from all the other books that were neat and tidily set on different shelves.One shelf for manga,one for books she has read(there is more then one shelf for that)and another shelf for books she hasn't read.

 

 

But this book was worn down a bit.All the edges of the pages were curved in all different directions.It had different coloured sticky,little bookmarks on almost every page.Some words were circled and the pages were slightly yellowed.

 

 

The book is called All The Bright Places.Its good from what I've read of it.Its about a girl who learns to live from a boy who wants to die.The girl lost her sister in a car accident,So they are both on the same page.There love was much different from anyone else's.They never said they were together they were just...whatever they were.

 

 

 

It's kind of like me and Tae.I ask if we are thing and he says "do you want to be?" and then I have no idea what to say after that.I think about this,replaying that short conversation over and over in my head.

 

 

I place the book on the floor and look up at Tae.His eyes are glued to the screen as his thumbs quickly move around the controller.I blush thinking about what I could do.I sit up in front of his face and look into his eyes "Kookie move I can't se—," I smash our lips together and pull tightly on his shirt.

 

 

His arms wrap around my waist as he kisses back.We share a long and loving kiss.Then,we pull apart and breathe heavily.My cheeks feel hot as we stare into each others eyes.

 

 

"Tae?"I breath out,sitting on his lap "be my boyfriend!Im sick of not knowing if we're together or not!"He stokes the back of my hair. " you could have just asked you know," I look away for a sec and bite my lip,anger slowly building up inside me.

 

 

 

"I did but you never gave me a clear answer because your eyes are always glued on a screen of some sort!" Tae looks down and pats my back.

 

 

 

" I would love to be your boyfriend,Kookie,"he smiles his rectangle smile and kisses my nose.I blush bright red and look away.

 

 

 

"What are you reading,anyway?"he picks up the book and looks through the pages.

 

 

"Did you do all this?" I shake my head. "I stole it from Skye's room.It looks like she has read it a lot.I think it's her favourite,"I say.Tae nods his head as he reads the blurb.

 

 

"Seems a bit depressing but looks good," I nod and take it from him.I flip to the first page then sit back down next to him.We snuggle up together as I start to read:

 

 

" _Is today a good day to die_?"


	8. Chapter 8

1011

Tae's p.o.v

 

I listen to Jungkook as he reads.We are now on chapter 3 and it's really interesting.I stroke Kookie's hair as he steadily reads with concentration.

 

Suddenly,the door swings open and Skye comes in. "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE MY BOOK!"She yells.I stand up in front of Skye and glare at her "What was that for!Don't yell at my Kookie," 

 

She rolls her eyes "give me my book back....please,"She looks up at me and her lip is trembling as she holds back tears.Kookie gets up and gives her the book.She takes it gently and sniffs.

 

"Kook?"He turns around and holds out his arms.Skye runs into them and sobs into his shoulder.I walk over and hug them both tightly,fighting the need to cry with them.

 

"I'm so sorry for yelling.Ive just been so on edge with the cutting and Jimin and Yoongi.I just feel like I have to look after them both and it's my fault if something bad happens to them.I have so much pressure on me,its so hard,"her voice breaks a little as we sit down and snuggle up together.

 

We don't ask about what she means with Jimin and Yoongi.Its her business not ours.

 

Jimin comes in and sees Skye's streaming make up and runs over. "What happened?are you ok?WHAT," Skye pulls him into our little snuggle group and kisses him.

 

"I'm ok.Im just having one of those moments," we all fall silent as we enjoy each other's warmth and company.

 

"Wait are you on your period?"I ask,clueless.She giggles "no,Tae Tae," I nod and don't say anything.

 

Yoongi's p.o.v

 

We get out the car and walk into the small restaurant,hand in hand.We sit down at our table in the corner and look over the menu.

 

"This is so cute," Hope says as a he looks around.I can't help but stare at his beautiful features.His lovely hair,his smile and I love him in this lighting with the candle burning brightly.

 

Hope clicks his fingers in front of me and snaps me out of my day dream.I look down at my menu after I notice the waiter standing beside me.I clear my throat "could I have my usual,please,thank you,Yung," I pass him my menu and he smiles.

 

"And for you,Sir?"Hope blushes and looks over his menu. 

 

"I'll have a double cheeseburger because I am starving.I have been dancing and worrying all day," he flashed me a glare as I sipped my drink.Yung nods and takes our order and our menus away.

 

I set my drink down and look at him.Hope realises and has a mini panic attack and nearly chokes on his drink.He smiles sheepishly and wipes his mouth with his napkin.I chuckle at his cuteness and grab his hand,interlocking our fingers.

 

"I love you,Hopie baby," I say.He blushes and giggles.

 

"I love you too,my squishy marshmallow,"I role my eyes at him.Our food arrives and we eat in silence clearly enjoying it.I pay the bill and we walk back to the van,hand in hand again.

 

"I really enjoyed that,thanks so much," I smile and pull out of the parking lot.

 

"It's really no trouble,I want my baby to feel loved," i say and hold his hand.He blushes and looks down.

 

We pull up at the dorm and we quietly let ourselves in. We walk down the hall too our room.As I pass Tae and Kookie's room,I hear quiet moans.Sounds like Jungkook.I listen for a bit longer and instantly regret doing so 

 

"Shit,daddy,faster please!"Kook moans.I quickly run to our room and close the door behind me.I get changed into my pj's and lie down in bed.Hope emerges from the bathroom and lies done next to me.

 

He snuggles into my shirt as I wrap my arms around him,stroking his hair.

 

"Yoongi?"He whispers.

 

"Yeah,baby?" 

 

"Do you ever think we will have sex?"

 

Morning 

 

Namjoon's p.o.v

 

"Get up come on time to go!" I yell at the boys...and girl.They all crawl out of bed and we sit round the table,eating our breakfast.

Suga clears his throat "did you and Tae have fun last night?" He says to Kookie.I nearly choke on my drink and look at Jungkook.He slowly shrinks in his chair and looks at Tae for support.

 

Tae,completely oblivious to Kook's anxiety,says "Oh yah he loved it," Kook slams his head on the table and groans.I hold back my laughter as I eat my food.

 

Skye gets up and puts her plate on the side. "In the dishwasher!"Jin says sternly.She groans and puts it in the dishwasher.She then comes up behind kookie and hugs him

 

"My little kookie's all grown up!"She kisses his cheek and walks off to her bathroom.

 

"SKYE!"I yell.She comes back.

 

"Yeah?" She glares at me but I can't help but giggle with her cute unicorn onzie destroying her scary image.

 

"We have two fan signings and an interview.The interview is short but the fan signings are two hours each so bring food and a drink and—," 

 

"I have been an idol for about 7 years I THINK I KNOW!"Skye storms off to her bathroom and slams the door behind her.

 

"I think it's her time of the month," Jin grumbles.

 

"ITS REALLY NOT!"She yells from the bathroom. "Oh shit wait it is," We all laugh at her cuteness as she emerges from the bathroom looking even more miserable.

 

"If anyone eats my food that I have packed I will destroy them,GOT IT!"we all nod as she grabs a towel and goes back into her bathroom.

We all shower and get dressed.Then we head over to the interview.

 

Jimin's p.o.v

Me and Kookie mess about as everyone gets there make up done.Skye is depressing in her chair as her stylist French braids her hair into long,beautiful plaits.I smile at how pretty she looks and kiss her nose.

 

"You look beautiful,"


	9. Chapter 9

1223

Skye's p.o.v

 

We all sit in our seats and wait for the interview to start.I adjust my mic that Jin put in the middle of my shirt so I could actually leave something to the imagination.And so Jimin doesn't get a boner in the middle of the interview.I need to cleanse my mind.

 

The interviewer sits behind the camera with a small pile of cards.We all introduce ourselves 

 

"My name is Jungkook," 

 

"IM YOUR HOPE,IM YOUR ANGEL JHOPPPEEEE!" Rip headphone users.

 

"My name is Rap monster," 

 

"My name is Jin,I'm oldest brother," 

 

"Jimin," 

 

"V,"

 

"Hiii,I'm Sugaaa," 

 

"Hya its Skye!"

 

The first question was to all of us asking what we plan on doing after our wings world tour finishes.We all take turns in speaking.I say "we plan on writing some more songs for our ARMY," 

 

The next question was directed to me.An ARMY asked the question "who are you the most close too out of the boys?"the interviewer asks and I look down.

 

"I'm torn between Jimin and Suga.Im really close with all the boys but if I had too pick I think I would go for Suga," I smile at him and he blushes.

 

The next question was for Hope about his mix tape.Then the next one was for me again and this one was really deep and I got really emotional.I blame my period.

 

"Why did you decide to be in BTS and move to Korea in the first place, Skye?"I look down and Namjoon rubs my shoulder.

 

"Could we have a different question,please?"he says and I shake my head.

 

"No it's ok....I moved to Korea when I was about 12.Both my parents...erm they were killed in a car accident.I have family in Korea,even though I'm mostly American.I lived with my aunty then when I was 17 I became a trainee and then I met the boys on a visit to America.

 

We were all trainees and it was a crazy coincidence that we all met.Big Hit put us all in a band and we debuted in 2013.I decided to join because I connected with the guys more then I had with anyone else back in America," I sniff and gently wipe under my eyes so I don't ruin my make up.

 

We are all silent for a few seconds.Then the interviewer asks a few more questions.

 

We all get into the van and I sit in the back next to the window.Yoongi sits next to me and I put on my earphones.Im not really in the mood.I play music on my phone and stare out at the busy streets of Seoul.

 

We pull up at the dorm and we all pile out.I walk to my room to get changed into something comfy because the fan signings aren't for a while.I lift my shirt over my head and chuck it into my wardrobe.Then I take my jeans off.

 

My door clicks open and Jungkook walks in.He blushes bright red and looks away " I am so sorry...I should have knocked," I shrug my shoulders and walk out into the hallway to Jimin's room.Kookie runs after me as I open the door to Chim's room.He walks  in after me and closes the door.

 

I look through his clothes and find a jumper to wear.I turn to Kookie

 

"So what's up,"his face is still bright red and I can't help but smile

 

"I was erm wondering if I could ermmm raid your book shelves for some stuff to read," I smile.

 

"Good timing.I have to do a big re shelving of my books so I could find some that you might like," I grab his hand and we run back to my room,passing Jimin on the way 

 

"Skye is that my jumper?"he runs after us.Kook sits in my desk chair as I find the bag of new books I brought.He starts to un shelve the books as I look through the new ones to find the one I'm gonna read with Yoongi.

 

I place that on the book Kookie stole the other day.They are by the same author that's why I got it.I sit down with all the books and sort through them putting them into piles.

 

A pile of books Kook might want.A pile for what me a Yoongi could read together.A pile of books I could get rid of and a pile for ones that I haven't read yet.

 

Jimin sits on my bed looking trough the new books and adds them to the list of books I have.He crosses off the ones I don't want then helps me re shelve the rest of the books.

 

I tuck the pile of books that me and Yoongi could read under my desk and put the ones I don't want into a charity bag after going through them with Kookie to see if he wants any.

 

I sit down on my bed with a fresh new book to read called Into The Water.I don't know much about it because I saw it and bought it without reading the blurb.

 

Jungkook is sat reading one of his books while I lie my head on Jimin's lap and open up the book.I look up at Jimin and he is scrolling through his phone.I take his phone from him and put it under my pillow.He looks down at me a little pissed.

 

"Your not mad I picked Yoongi,are you?"He looks away and shakes his head but his eyes say otherwise. "Listen,babe,I picked Yoongi because we are really close.But me and you we are closer but in a different way.He's my best friend and your my boyfriend," 

 

"Yeah but,you two,you always sneak up onto the roof.Do you think I don't notice," My heart thumps loudly in my chest and the hairs on the back of my neck spring up.Does he know.Shit.

 

"I do notice.Im just pissed off that you don't fucking tell me,"He stands up and at that moment Tae walks in.

Tae's p.o.v

I walk into Skye's room to see Skye and Jimin in the middle of a heated moment and Kookie reading book on the floor.I cough.

 

"I'm hear to pick up Kookie from this wonderful play date your having," Jungkook jumps up and hugs me and rambles on and on about the books Skye lent him and I listen and nod my head,smiling because he is so happy.

 

I help Kook carry the books to our room and we set them on a shelf.Good timing.

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

Kookie leaves and closes the door behind him.I look at Jimin. "What do you mean!"

 

Jimin turns around and he looks so pissed it's kind of scary.I back up a little.

 

"Skye,I KNOW THAT YOU SMOKE!I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU KEEP IT FROM ME!" My breathe gets stuck in my throat and I feel like I can't breath.Why is it that every day feels like a battle and I always get hurt?

 

"I-I keep i-it from you b-because I'm a-afraid you might leave m-me," I look down and fight the tears that so strongly want to break through.I hear the door open and slam behind him and I'm left alone...in a cold,empty space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like to say thank you to the people who read this.This story is very personal to me and I have been working on it since last November.I have 48 completed chapters and this stroy is my escape so I dont know when Skye’s adventure with BTS will end.Everything has an ending but I dont want this book to end


	10. Chapter 10

1072

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

I sit on the bed and realise what just happened.I knew he would leave me.I knew he would slam the door in my face and never come back.I curl up on my bed and cry into his jumper.It still smells of him.A nice smell of guy deodorant with a mix of shampoo and hair spray.

 

 

My door opens and I can't bring myself to look up at who ever it is.

 

 

"Skye?Are you ok?"More tears spill from my eyes as I realise it's Jin Oppa.I hear him sit on my bed then he strokes my back gently. "I heard what happened,"

 

 

I die inside for the millionth time. "And,if you care,I love you.And Namjoon,Kook,Hope,Suga,Tae and Jimin.We all do.We just show it in different ways.Jimin does love you.He probably got really scared by the situation and left.He does that,"

 

 

I sit up and hug him,tightly.He strokes my hair gently as I cry into his shoulder.

 

 

"Shhh,it's ok.My baby is ok shhh," this strangely comforted me and my eyes slowly started to close.I don't remember what happened after.

 

 

 

2 hours later

 

Jimin's p.o.v

 

 

We all sit round the table,eating lunch.Skye is on the other side of the table as far away from me as possible.Tae and Kook mess about next to me and Hope and Suga throw banta at each other across the table.

 

 

Jin and Namjoon talk quietly and Skye just pokes at her food,taking small bites every 5 minutes.I look down at my own bowl of food and push it away.I get up and walk into the living room.

 

 

Nobody says anything.Tae was about to but Kookie shut him up,telling him to leave me be.I hear a chair scraping and a flurry or blue and blonde hair run to a room.

 

 

I flop onto one of the sofas and cry quietly.I can't believe I just walked out and left her.Im so stupid.I hurt her so much; I did exactly what she was afraid of.

 

 

"You two need to talk!" Kookie says from the door way.I sit up and rub my eyes.

 

 

"I know but I do-,"

 

 

"Shut up and go!"He pulled my arm to make me stand up and shoved me towards her room.I sigh and knock gently on the door.

 

 

I open the door and Skye runs over and hugs me,tightly.I sigh and hug her back .Her hair smells like hairspray and it is still tightly braided for the interview.

 

 

"I'm so sorry,please don't leave me," Skye chokes out, trying not to cry.

 

 

I kiss her head "I'm the one that needs to apologise.Im sorry I got mad and left.Im sorry I hurt you,"I snuggle into her and she does the same.

 

 

She looks up at me and pulls me into her room and shuts the door.I smile as she pulls me down and kisses me. "I missed you," She says and hugs me again.I smile "I missed you too,"

 

 

After the fan meetings

 

Jungkook's p.o.v

 

 

We all stumble back into the dorm at god knows what time and head to our bathrooms to wash all the make up off.

 

 

Jin starts to cook some ramen and I wonder off to the living room.I turn on the TV and slouch on the sofa,looking for something to watch on Netflix.

 

 

Skye walks in dressed in her unicorn onzie and cuddles up next to me.She yawns then reaches for the remote.I move it out of her reach and she groans.

 

 

"Kookie Oppa,the new episode of Riverdale is on," she crawls over me and grabs the remote.She flicks though,then clicks on the title.

 

 

We watch it quietly,Skye completely absorbed by it.I had no idea what was going on because it was all in English but it seemed pretty good.Dark but good.

 

 

The episode ended and Skye instantly fangirled for 3 minutes until Jin called to say tea was ready.

 

 

She ran into the dinning room as I turned off the TV and followed her.I sit next to her at the table and smiled at how cute she looks.If she was a dog, her tail would be going nuts right now.

 

 

Jin places a bowl in front of her and ruffles her hair. "Eat it slowly," She waits for him too walk away and wolfs it down.I giggle and eat my own food.

 

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

I jump into bed after dinner and wait for Jimin to finish showering.

 

 

I quietly read my book and text Baekhyun about meeting up at some point.A low moan interrupts my reading and I run over to the bathroom.I press my ear against the door and hear the groan again.

 

 

I smirk and image Jimin doing all sorts to himself.

 

 

"Shit, Skye," he groans out and I hear water splashing.I drift off,listening to his moans when suddenly,I hear the shower turn off.I bolt into the bed and pick up my phone.

 

 

_Baekyun oppa:sweet pea,I will pick you up at 9pm tomorrow and take you out to dinner.My treat.Love you xxx_

 

_Me:Awww Bae oppa you dont have to do that.Love you too xxxnight._

 

 

I smile when I feel Jimin's warm lips against my neck. "Someone was having fun in the shower," I smirk and look him dead in the eye.He blushes and puts some boxers and a t shirt on.

 

 

He then jumps into bed with me and places my book on the side. "I didn't really want to force myself on you because I knew you would be tired," I smile and kiss his nose.

 

 

He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle into his shirt. "Your right.I am tired,"I turn off the light and listen to Jimin slowly breathing.

 

 

I fiddle with his shirt as I begin to speak "soooo,Baekhyun is taking me to eat tomorrow night.Is that ok?"Jimin tenses up a little as I talk.I look up at him.

 

 

"I guess it's ok but ask Jin Hyung  not me!"His voice was a little harsh.I knew he wouldn't be completely ok with me going out too eat with another guy but me and Baekhyun are just friends.He's like a big brother too me.

 

 

I peck is cheek and snuggle up with him. "Night,Jiminie baby," he laughs and kisses my head

 

 

"Night princess," I smile and slowly drift off to sleep.


	11. Christmas special

1147

Skye's p.o.v

My eyes flutter open and my heart fills with content as I look at my beautiful mochi sleeping peacefully next to me.I pick up my phone to check the time and see the date.

 

"The 25th of December," I mumble out " that rings a bel—OMG ITS CHRISTMAS!" I jump out off bed,waking Jimin on the way.

 

He rubs his eyes and yells after me as I run down the hallway.I run into everyone's rooms.

 

"VKOOK,NAMJIN,YOONSEOK GET UPPPPPP!ITS CHRISTMAS!"Jungkook runs out of his room and tackles me too the floor.

 

I giggle as he leaves kisses all over me and hugs the life at me "merry Christmas,Oppa!" He picks me up and carries me over to the Christmas tree,where everyone joined us.

 

"Let Skye open her gifts first and we will go from there," Namjoon grumbles,his arm lazily hanging over Jin's shoulder. 

 

I smile brightly and look through all the presents.I find one with my name on and shake it.Hmmm sounds empty.Flat rectangle.Could be paints.Heavy too.

 

I sniff the box and examine the wrapping. "Just open it,already," Yoongi says.I role my eyes and tear off the wrapping.

 

My eyes well up as I reveal a huge album book thing that says 'BTS' beautiful girl'.I open it up and the pages a filled with pictures of me with all the members.At concerts,fan signs and music awards.

 

There is one of me and Jin Oppa eating American food.One of me and Yoongi sleeping.One of me and Hope dancing.One of me and Namjoon picking up broken glass after we both broke glasses.One of Jimin pushing me on a swing.One of me and Kookie painting and one of me and Tae playing video games.

 

I wipe away my tears and hug Namjoon,tightly. "I love you guys so much.Thank you," I sit back down and Yoongi throws me something wrapped.I catch it and unwrap it.Its a cute kitty cat plushee.I smile and kiss Yoongi's cheek.

 

Everyone handed me individual gifts from them.Kookie gave me a set of sketch books.Tae got me a unicorn mug,Namjoon got me laces for my ice skates,Jin got me some chopsticks with my name on them,Hope got me some shoes to add to the collection and Jimin got me a Death Note poster.

 

I thank everyone and move so everyone else can open their gifts.I sit on Jimin's lap and snuggle into him as we all fuss over gifts.

 

After opening all our gifts,Jin starts to cook lunch because chocolate was breakfast.Me,Hope and Yoongi all snuggle up on the couch and watch The Grinch.

 

"Skye do you wanna take your skates for a spin?" Namjoon yells from the kitchen " I can drive you," I jump out of the Yoonseok sandwich and run to get changed. 

 

"Thanks,Oppa!" I yell as I drag him to the van.He smiles and gets in.He starts the engine and we pull out of the drive.

 

"Are you gonna come on the ice today?"I ask and he chuckles.

 

"Maybe just for you," He says.We pull up at the rink and walk in.

 

"Skye,so great to see you,Merry Christmas!" I hug Unna tightly. "I knew you would be coming so I closed off the rink for you," 

 

I pull away from the hug "awww you didn't have to do that," she giggles. 

 

"Anything for an old friend," we walk to the changing room and I lace up my skates.I smile at Namjoon.

 

"What size are you?" He roles his eyes.

 

"7 but don't you dare make me do any of your jumps or what ever," I lace up his skates and drag him onto the ice.He slips and wobbles a little and I hold onto him.We skate around slowly and I show him how to be relaxed and not so tense.

 

He skates over to the side as I skate around,turning and moving quickly over the ice.Its like I'm having a fight with myself.Spinning and a pushing against the air that whizzes past me.

 

Flashback 

"Skye.Your so mean," Baekhyun moaned.I bit his neck and left a big love bite.I felt his hands roam my body and slowly slipped into my panties.He teased and played with me as I let out soft moans.

End of flash back 

 

Why do I have to think of this now.I loose my footing and smash against the ice.Pain seeps into me and I can't breath.Its not the first time I've fallen but I feel like I've just jumped off a cliff into cold water.I feel like the ice beneath me has broken and I'm plunged into a frozen lake.I can't breath or move or speak.I can't call out to Namjoon.I can't...even think.

 

I here muffled cries as my eye lids refuse to stay open.

"Skye are you ok?"I here Namjoon yell.He sounds so far away.Jimin I'm so sorry...

 

Flash back while being knocked out

 

"Skye,please I need you," Baekhyun kissed my neck and stroked my stomach.

 

"Bae Oppa I can't—," he kisses down and I hold a moan. "Jimin," 

 

He leans over and I stare into his amazing eyes. "Forget about him for tonight.He's just a crush.You have me," I burn under his touch.

 

"Baekhyun no," he sighs and looks down.

 

"If you really don't want to,Skye it's fine," he kisses my forehead and puts his clothes back on.

End of flash back 

My eyes open to see a fuzzy blonde blob in front of me.I blink and Jimin comes into focus.He grabs my hand as I slowly start to say something "Jimin....I'm really sorry,"he leans his forehead against mine

 

"You don't have to be sorry for anything,Skye," His eyes are puffy like he had been crying and he smiles weakly at me.I slowly sit up and check for any injuries.A broken wrist. Great.I notice I'm not on the ice.I'm surrounded by machines that angrily bleep at me.

 

Namjoon is sat on the other side of the blue bed and he smiles at me. "How long was I out for?" I ask and search for my phone.

 

"Most of the day.Its 2:00pm," a voice comes from the other side of my bed.Jimin sat down revealing the beautiful Baekhyun.I smile as he walks over and kisses my head. "You scared the living EXO out of me,Blondie,"I giggle and ruffle his hair.He hands me my phone and I snatch it away from him.

 

My tummy grumbled at me.I blush and look for some food. "FOOD," I lean over to the table at the end of my bed and face plant. "Owewweeee," the boys laugh while I grab a bag of chips and a bowl of noodles that Jimin brought.

 

I'm right handed and my right wrist is the one that's injured.Im screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes ik its not christams but i wrote this when it was so sue me.Its only 5 months away anyway so might as well start early.Thanks for reading <3


	12. Chapter 12

1004

Skye's p.o.v 

 

I look around helplessly at the boys and pout.Baekhyun laughs and takes the chop sticks from me.He sits on my bed and slowly starts to feed me.I munch happily on my noodles. "I'll go get you a drink from the shop," Namjoon says and gets up.

 

I try and say thank you but Bae Oppa gave me a look.I look down and swallow my food.He ruffles my hair and I finish off the last of my noodles.I grab the bag of chips and try and open them with my mouth.He giggles and takes them.He opened them up and eats a few.

 

Jimin suddenly shot up from his seat.He breathed out heavily then leaned over and kissed my lips gently.I blush bright red and kiss back.He pulls away and walks to the door " I'm gonna go talk to the others to let them know your awake," he walks out and I instantly feel really bad.

 

I frown and glare at Bae. "What,don't look at me like that!" I pout like a 5 year old and pull him closer.

 

"You make me do crazy things,Baekhyun!"I look into his beautiful,crystal eyes and smash his lips onto mine.

 

"You make it sound like a bad thing," he smirks and I slap his chest.He moves back to his spot on the edge of my bed and scrolls through his phone.I hear a light knock on the door and a nurse walks in.

 

"Sorry if I'm interrupting but visiting hours are about to end," I look at her confused and a little annoyed.

 

"But I'm not staying the night,am I?" She nods her head 

 

"Do you have a parent or guardian?"I give her the really-Are-you-that-dumb look.

 

"I'm 22," She smiles apologetically and looks over her paper work.

 

"I'm sorry but we have to get you proscribed for some anti depressants," she says and walks away.Wait,what?Baekhyun looks at me and holds my hand.

 

"Don't worry your gonna be fine.You will be out of here by tomorrow," he kisses my head 

 

"But our dinner.IM AN IDOL I CANT BE TAKING DRUGS LIKE THAT!"

 

"Skye chill.Maybe this will be good for you," I glare at him and he slowly gets up 

 

"I should get going.Ill call you when I'm back at the dorm.Ill pick you up tomorrow and take you out for dinner ,"he kisses me gently and walks out the door.I wrap myself up in the blankets and try not to burst into tears.

 

They think I'm crazy.They think I'm suicidal.They think I can't look after myself.Maybe they are right.

 

Jimin walks in and sees my curled up.He comes over and hugs me.I hold onto him for dear life as he strokes my hair.

 

" your gonna be fine,baby.Don't worry," He kisses my head then leaves my charger and a drink on the table. "I'll call you later.Sweet dreams," He starts towards the door.

 

"Please don't leave me here on my own,"

 

He turns around and looks at me " I don't think they will let me stay,baby,"

 

I glare at him and my dark side seeps into me like poison. "Then tell them if you don't stay with me I'll kill myself," He stands shocked.

 

"Skye,yo—," "—DO IT!" He backs away and runs out the door.I feel a sharp pain in my head and loose all sense of time.When I regain my composure,Jimin is sat on the seats next to my bed.

 

"It happened again,didn't it?"he nods slowly,his eyes filled with worry.His hands are gripping the edge of the chair tightly.Hes so anxious. "I'm so sorry," 

 

He sits on my bed and kisses me softly "you need some sleep,come on baby," he helped me lie down and tucked me in.He curls up on the seat with a blanket and I watch him as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

 

I smile and close my eyes.Im so lucky to have him.Why does Baekhyun destroy me like this.

 

Morning 

 

Jimin's p.o.v

 

I wake up abruptly and groan.My limbs are stiff and my hair feels like shit.I need a shower.I slowly sit up and stretch,looking down at my beautiful angle.

 

I kiss her neck gently and she moans softly.I gently bite the sensitive skin and suck.She groans and moves away.

 

"Later baby,"I giggle and play with her hair.She try's to get up but fails. "Owwwwweeee," I hold back a giggle and help her up.Skye rubs her eyes and looks at me.I smirk at the purple mark on her neck and she glares at me.

 

"Stop being the sexy mochi you are for just one second,please," She groans.I smile and she glares at me more.

 

A nurse comes in and hands Skye a tray of food then hands her a pot of pills.

 

"One at morning and one at night and here's your prescription for when you need more.You will see a doctor every fortnight to see how things go," she says and walks out.I look at her confused as she puts the pills down on the table.

 

Her eyes show no emotion as she slowly eats her food. "Skye,what are the pills?" She puts down her chop sticks and looks at me.

 

"They are anti depressants," 

 

Baekhyun's p.o.v

 

I steal the van and pick up some fresh clothes for Skye from the BTS dorm and head over to the hospital.I walk into Skye's ward and make my way over to her room.

 

She smiles as I walk in.Jimin is sat on the bed with her and he glares at me as I hand her some more clothes.

 

"I'll go get changed then we can go," She hops out of bed and goes to the bathroom.Me and Jimin are left alone in awkward silence.I sit down on a seat and look around.

 

"Do you want a lift back?"I ask and he nods.

 

"Yeah please," I nod and look down at my shoes. "Skye is mine,you know that right?"


	13. Chapter 13

1035

Bae's p.o.v

 

The journey back home is an awkward one and it seemed like it would never end.I drop Jimin off at the Bangtan dorm and head back to mine.Skye is curled up in the passenger seat asleep.I smile at her and look out at the road ahead.

 

Jimin's words burn in my head.He said it like I didn't know already...like he doesn't trust me.I hit the dash bored in anger and breath heavily.Skye moves next to me and stretches.

 

"I'm sorry,sweet pea,did I wake you?" She doesn't say anything as she rubs her eyes.I pull up at the dorm and help her out the van.She stumbles and face plants my chest.I giggle and kiss her hair.

 

I unlock the door and everything seems pretty quiet.I take her hand in mine and lead her into the living room.She looks around the messy dorm and smiles.

 

"This reminds me of home," she says and walks closer behind me.I walk into the living room and Chen is sat on the couch watching Game Of Thrones.He doesn't even flinch when he notices me.

 

"Ohh Game of Thrones,can I watch too?"Skye says and jumps on the couch next to him.

 

"Skyeee," I groan 

 

"Baeee,"she says and smiles.Fuck why is she so cute.Chen gets the idea and turns off the TV.

 

"I should be getting to bed.It was nice seeing you,Skye,"they hugged and he walked out,giving me a thumbs up.I shake my head and sit next to Skye.She snuggles up too me as I flick through channels.

 

Jimin's p.o.v

I let myself back into the dorm and slump into the living room.I stop in my tracks when I see Tae on top of Jungkook,making him moan like crazy.

 

I can't be bothered.I slumped on the couch.They pull apart and Tae gets up,I don't say anything.I hear a quick kiss and Tae whispering.I hear him walk out and I look up at Jungkook.He smiles at me and looks away.

 

"Did you se—," "—yep," he nods his head I could almost hear him dying inside.I notice his little,hard friend and blush a little.Stuff has happened in the past with me and him but there wasn't any feelings involved.

 

Skye is probably fucking Baekhyun right at this very moment so who cares.  
"Jungkook,Do you want help with that?"I say and crawl towards him.He nods slowly and looks at me with his brown,innocent eyes.

 

I kiss his neck gently and slowly palm him over his jeans.He let's out a soft moan as I start to bite his soft skin.I unbutton his jeans and slip his length out.

 

I pump him slowly and he moans louder " Tae,"he groans as I lick the tip.I then take him whole in my mouth and suck.He pulled on my hair and groaned in pleasure.

 

I sucked and licked as I made him moan over and over,repeating Tae's name.I felt him twitch in my mouth and he screamed out. "Jimin,I'm gonna cum," I went faster and deep throated him as he released into my mouth.

 

I licked up every last drop and swallowed.I buttoned up his jeans and kissed his cheek.I then rested my head on his lap and snuggled into him.

 

"Your really lucky.You get to have sex with your boyfriend," Kookie stroked my hair as he spoke 

 

"What's going on?"

 

I sigh "I'm pretty sure she's screwing with Baekhyun behind my back,"I fiddle with his ripped jeans and frown.

 

"Skye and Baekhyun have known each other for years.They went to the same school when she moved to Korea.She is closer to him then she is with Suga.You only think that because you two are dating.Before you were,you didn't think about the two," I smile a little.I knew Jungkook would help me.

 

He leans down and kisses my nose. "Is that why you helped me?" I nod and get up.

 

"Jimin,if you ever need help with anything,in both ways,I'm here," he walks towards me and wraps his arms around me.I smile and hug him back.

 

We part ways and I head to my room.Not Skye's room,my room.I open the door and slump onto my bed.I can still taste Kookie on my lips.I can't be bothered to deal with the tightness in my pants so I got under the covers and fell into a restless sleep.

 

Skye's p.o.v

I wake up slowly and look around me.My wrist throbbed with pain from leaning on it in the night.I look at the clock on the wall and rub my eyes just to double check.3am.Fuck sake.

 

I lie back down and notice Bae next to me sound asleep.That explains why I'm in the EXO dorm not mine.He mumbles quietly "jelly beans," I smile and kiss his nose.He pulls me closer to his chest and and kisses my hair.

 

"Bae,are you awake?" He hums quietly.I look down and fiddle with his shirt.Im wide awake,my eyes feel like they are glued open but I'm so tired.I need to read the side effects on the pills.

 

I gently slip out of Bae's snuggle and walk out the room,down the hallway.I find the fridge and take out a big bottle of cherry Cocoa Cola.I chug down as much as my body can in one go and force down the bubbles.

 

"What are doing up drinking my Coke?" Chen says as he walks over to me.He smiled at me and took a few gulps from the bottle.I look down at my bare feet and smile.

 

"I can't sleep yet I'm so tired.Care to elaborate?"He takes another gulp and wipes his mouth.

 

"Is something on your mind,"he looks at me with his deep brown eyes.They look like they are piecing my soul.

 

"Well I have to take anti depressants now thanks to my stupidity.A lot of shit has been going on and all I do is drag people down with me.All of Bangtan and maybe EXO too," he tucks a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

 

"We love you a lot.We are willing to sacrifice everything in the world if it means you are happy and safe,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No before u say anything Skye did not cheat on Jimin as Jungkook explained also Jimin did not cheat on Skye she gets her revange in a future chapter


	14. Chapter 14

1002

 

Jimin's p.o.v

 

 

I find Skye in her room the next day painting.It looks like me from the Serendipity MV with a balloon, looking out at the blue sky.Its so pretty how everything blends together.

 

 

"Hey beautiful,thats pretty," she giggles  as I shower her with kisses.

 

 

 

"Thanks oppa," she puts all her stuff away and walks too the kitchen with me trailing after her.I talked to Chen this morning;He told me everything and that there was nothing going on between Baekhyun and her.

 

 

Time skip too back stage

 

 

 

Tonight we are performing the full version of the Mic Drop Remix for the first time.Skye has a solo with back up dancers for the first part.(You know the English rap at the start) I do not approve of what she is wearing,though.

 

 

She has on black,fish net tights with black shorts,a white lace crop top/bra and to go with it is a button up shirt that's two sizes too big and acts like a coat.Her hair is loose and flows way past her waist like normal.

 

 

She looks so fuxking sexy but I hate how she has to dance like a slut in-front of everyone else but me.

 

 

Skye makes her way onto the stage,her hips swaying a little.I almost drool over her as she takes her spot.The music blasts out of the speakers and the crowd goes wild and chants out our names in time to the music.I could feel myself get excited as my eyes undressed her.

 

 

I snap out of my thoughts when Tae is dragging me on stage and,suddenly,I'm dancing without even knowing.The song ends and we bow.I pull Skye by the arm and whisper in her ear "Don't expect to sleep tonight," she blushes and winks at me,then jumps on Junkook's back.

 

 

The ride back home was full of screaming and laughter like normal after a performance.Skye is asleep on Suga and Taekook are screaming and play fighting.Me and Hope talk dance while Jin and Namjoon telepathically destroy Big Hit for making Skye wear such an outfit.

 

 

 

I carry Skye to our room and place her on her bed,taking off her shoes and snuggling up next to her,pulling the covers over us.I don't change her clothes because I thought that be creepy.She's asleep soooo..yeah.She nuzzles my arm as she gets comfy.

 

 

 

Suddenly,I feel something rubbing against my hardening member.I moan quietly as Skye's skilful hand slips off my jeans.I climb on top of her and rip off my shirt.

 

 

Skye isn't the only one that's not gonna sleep tonight.

 

 

 

Morning

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

_English_

Korean

 

I woke up in pain.My neck was saw and everything from my waist down hurt like a bitch.I slumped out of bed to get breakfast.Jimin grumbled and sat up.I glared at him.

 

 

"What,"He said in the cutest way possible.Why he do this to me.

 

 

 

" _EVERYTHING FUCKING HIRTS.I have about a thousand love bites on my neck and i cant feel my butt because of you.Why did we try that?_!"I yelled in English so he wouldn't understand.Mochi blinked a few times before looking at me.

 

 

 

"Translation?"he asked

 

 

"Figure it out.Im getting breakfast," I opened the door then slammed it behind me.Namjoon was stood in the hallway.

 

 

"I hate myself for learning English," he said.I giggled, walking to the kitchen to find freshly maid scrambled eggs.

 

 

"Foood!" I dig in and finish the bowl in about one second.I didn't realise how hungry I was.Jin takes my bowl and passes me my pills.I look down at them and back at Jin.He smiles weakly at me.

 

 

Flashback

 

" my grandma passed away just recently," Tae says,tears streaming down his face.I hold back my own tears as he continues to talk to the ARMY.

 

 

 

"She died on the 3rd of September and err she looked after me for 14 years and she was like a parent to me.She always wanted to see me on TV.She wanted me to say that I love her.But the timing didn't work out which was a pity," he wipes his eyes on the sleeve of his jumper and Jimin hugs him from behind.

 

 

 

"Oh Tae Tae," I say and run into his arms.The ARMY awwws and screams support. "I lost my parents when I was young.Neither of us got to say goodbye," I choke on my words and cry into his shoulder as Jin rubs my back.

 

 

End of flash back

 

I head to Tae's room and walk in on him a Jungkook kissing. "Pay back for you walking in on me in my pants!" I say and slump down on the floor,loosing all energy.

 

 

"I came here to cry,"I whisper,curling up in a ball on the floor.Tae joins me and hugs me tightly.Jungkook hugs us both and we lie on the floor with a blanket just talking and crying and getting everything off our chests.

 

 

 

We do this a lot together.Its very helpful.I can talk to them about anything and they wouldn't be grossed out.Jimin gets freaked out when I talk about my period.Kind of hurts a little.

 

 

 

"How's your wrist?"Kookie asks,kissing it gently.I smile.

 

 

 

"It's getting better. I can write and draw but it just hurts every now and then....can I tell you guys something?"

 

 

 

"What ever is said in this room stays in this room," Tae says,trying to move my hair out of his face before he eats it.

 

 

"The real reason I fell was because I was thinking about something that happened between me and Baekhyun a while back.We did something we shouldn't have and my mind refuses to let me forget it," It feels so good getting that all of my chest after so long.

 

 

"We all make mistakes.Even me.Ive done some bad things before that I'm not very proud of.Like....Jimin gave me a blow job and I let him," I blink a few times and look at him.

 

 

"I don't care,"


	15. Chapter 15

1001

Skye's p.o.v

 

"Hey I care!" Tae blurts out,glaring at Jungkook. "When?"

 

Jungkook looks away and fiddles with my unicorn horn. "Two days ago.But there wasn't any feelings involved he just saved me the need to do it myself.Also he was upset with Skye!" 

 

"That doesn't really give you an excuse to let another guy make you cum!"

 

"Either way you would still be pissed at me.YOU were the one who left me!If I did it myself you would still be pissed off!"

 

"Oh so it's my fault now that you basically CHEATED ON ME!" 

 

"I would never cheat on you.And plus I wouldn't do that to Skye even though she is cheating with Baekhyun," 

 

"Hey woah,I'm not cheating on Jimin with Baekhyun and he knows that!" 

 

"That's not what he told me!" We keep this up for another 10 minutes before things got really out of hand.

 

"Skye this is all your fault!" Tae said shoving me against the wall.

 

"How is it my fault!Get your facts right you douche.I had nothing to do with this!" I fought back,glaring straight into his eye.He backed up a little but he still continued to press on the matter.

 

"If you didn't fuck around with Baekhyun we wouldn't be here!"Thats when I lost it.

 

"Shut the HELL up,I didn't screw around with Baekhyun.Its not my fault if Kookmin did shit.Stop laying the blame on WHOEVER IS CLOSEST TO YOU AND THINK FOR ONE SECOND HOW YOUR TREATING PEOPLE!"

 

Something clicked inside me.Something that I hadn't felt for a long time.The floor suddenly turned to ice and it traveled up the walls where sharp iceicals pointed straight at Tae.

 

Jungkook pulled my arm begging me to stop as the iceicals drew closer and closer too Tae.

 

"OK FINE,I'm sorry Skye...for blaming you," the ice stopped moving.

 

"Next time you even think about having a go at me remember what will happen," I lifted my hand and the ice slowly melted.Then I walk towards the door and storm out.

 

Shit.Its been a while since I used my powers.Ive had to keep them a secret so ARMY don't find out that I'm a monster.My powers can be beautiful but they are also a weapon.The boys know not to piss me off but Tae really pushed me.

 

I sigh and walk into the kitchen where Namjoon is sat.I lie down on a chair and rest my head on his lap.He strokes my hair gently,still reading his book.

 

"What's up with my baby?"he says and puts his book down,lifting me up onto his lap.I pout like a child 

 

"I had a fight with Tae and I erm," I formed a snowflake and showed him. "And one thing led to another," the snowflake landed on his nose and he giggled.

 

"I was wondering why it's so cold.Now come on we have got a fan sign in 3 hours get dressed," he smiled and picked me up.He chased me to my room and tackled me onto my bed. 

 

I kicked and screamed as he tickled me and showed me with kisses.

 

"Alright come on,beautiful get dressed,I'll talk to you later," Namjoon walked out smashing me with his killer smile.

 

I pick out some clothes and bump into Jimin in the bathroom just in a towel.I blush bright red as he smiles at me.I can't stop staring at his toned abs.

 

"Hey my eyes are up here,baby," He says and I giggle moving him out the way to brush my hair.He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck.

 

I grab concealer and apply it to the love bites and set it with powder.Jimin pouts at me in the mirror and kisses my cheek.I giggle as he walks out the room and gets dressed.I casually take pictures while he does that.

 

Time skip 

I sign the girls book and thank her as she moves along.I pick up the micro phone and talk into it.The ARMY's laugh at me and yell.I start singing Lie and poking Jimin's face.

 

He glares at me as everyone gets into it.I smile at him as he messes up my hair.The ARMY awww and yell Skymin. He laughs and starts singing Little Girl.Me and him have a play fight for about 10 minuets straight.

 

After another hour I decide to pretended to be a fan.I kneel down in front of Jungkook and smile.

 

"Hi Kookie Oppa," I say and he laughs.

 

"Only Skye can call me Oppa," he says and signs the photo album I got for Christmas.I move along to Jimin and smile at my mochi.

 

"Hiiii Jiminie," he blushes and hides his face.ARMY's awwww and scream our ship name.I did this with everyone until we ran out of time.We thanked the ARMY's and went back home.

 

I decided to do some practicing in the dance studio.So I got changed,grabbed a bottle of water and slipped down to the studio.I laced up my pointe shoes and fix my shirt.I played some music and let it control me.I jumped and span across the room.I landed my final jump as the music ended and ice covered the floor.

 

Not again.I melted it then started again.Spinning and jumping.I tripped on my foot and fell to the floor.Where my hand touched the floor,ice flew across it up the mirrors.It made a symbol that I hadn't seen for a while.

 

The snowflake that everyone knew me by.

 

"Skye,why is it so cold?"Jimin stopped in his tracks when he saw the mirror.He pulled my arm gently as I stepped back.Every step I took the floor turned to ice.

 

"Skye Stop," He says and I take one more step back but the floor didn't freeze.I breathed out heavily and melted the ice.The snowflake sadly slipped down and disappeared.

 

"Skye what's going on answer me?!"He looked at me with his beautiful eyes and I pull him closer till his lips meet mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh Skye has ice powers i guess you could say she....let it go.HA sorry that was bad


	16. Chapter 16

1003

 

Jimin’s p.o.v

 

Skye pulls away and blushes. " I have been really tensed up recently and I had a fight with Tae Tae because apparently it's my fault that you gave Jungkook a blow job and I nearly killed him,for real," she sighs and looks down.

 

 

It takes me a moment to take everything in.I try and speak but nothing comes out.My breathe is stuck in my throat.She places a finger against my lips "it's ok baby,you can do what you want as long as you don't leave me or cheat!"Even though she looks so cute with her hair in a bun she still scares me sometimes.

 

 

I nod and lift her chin up gently.Her emerald eyes piece through mine and look deep into my soul. " your so beautiful," I slip out.She blushes and kisses my cheek,taking my hand in hers.She pulls me closer then spins me across the room.we dance and spin and land in a heap on the floor,laughing like there isn't a care in the world.

 

 

Skye looks into my eyes "I don't want to hide it anymore,oppa.But it's too dangerous," I smile weakly at her and pull her closer by her waist.She raps her arms around my neck and kisses me gently.My body fills with warmth as she rolls over and sits on my lap,not breaking the kiss.

 

 

 

 

Kookie's p.o.v

 

 

Skye slumps down next to me on the couch and sips her drink.I keep my eyes on the TV.

 

 

" hey Kookie,you know how I nearly killed your boyfriend, yeah he deserved it yep," she's drunk,again.I shake my head and look at her.She smiles

 

 

"You are such a cute bunny you know that,your just so cute," she leaned over and rested her head on my lap "Your eyes are so pretty your just a beautiful person.You always make everyone laugh and shit,"She looked up at me lazily and I blush.

 

 

"Thanks Skye," I continue watching tv until Skye pokes my nose.

 

 

"Boop," She giggles and smiles at me.I blush again and smile down at the unicorn, turning off the TV.

 

 

 

"Hi bunny," she says and I almost die from the cuteness overload.

 

 

"How can you be so cute?"I say as I pick her up and place her on my lap.

 

 

"I don't know you tell meee," she says in a squeaky tone.I laugh and look down as she leans her head on my shoulder.

 

 

 

"Jungkookie Oppa, I love yooouuuuu," my heart melts as she snuggles up too me and kisses my neck. "I would lay my life in your hands because I trust you and love you so much,Kookie.Dont ever forget that," I smile at her and tears slip down my face.I sniff and move a piece of her hair out of her eyes.

 

 

 

"You're so beautiful,why would you let yourself self harm,baby.You're just too precious to all of us.If we lost you,we wouldn't be Bangtan.We would be cold and empty like Suga when he wakes up in the morning,"

 

 

 

She smiles at me and kisses my nose.For a second,I forget everything.All the bad stuff in the world and now it's just me and Skye sat here,surrounded by the things we love.She pulls me into a hug and it feels so right being here with her.I only just notice that our crotches are so close together.

 

 

I've never been this close to a girl before.I have no clue what it's like.I blush bright red and stroke her hair.

 

 

"Skye, can I ask you something," I say.She pulls away and looks into my eyes.

 

 

"Sure,Kookie,"

 

 

"What's it like to be er straight?" I stutter out

 

 

"Kookie....I'm not completely straight .Ive been bisexual since I was 13.I would always switch between both until I found Jimin.It was hard,people would always try and get in my pants.Always using me for sex.Your really lucky Kookie, I had to fight my way to be where you are right now.Happy with being with the same gender.I wasn't allowed that,"

 

 

I lift her chin up gently.I don't know what went through my head but I kiss her.Her arms snake around my neck and she pulls our body's closer as she kisses back.I guess she realises what is happening and pulls away.

 

 

 

"Shit kookie....," she covers how mouth and gets up." Jungkook we can't I'm sorry,just," Her voice breaks a little and she runs out the door.

 

 

"Skye wait...," shit I screwed up again.I run after her as she runs down to the dance studio. "Skye!"

 

 

"Leave me alone," ice shoots from her hand and I'm thrown across the room.I hit the ground and groaned in pain as I slowly sat up. " oh shit,Kookie I'm really sorry," I stand up and walk to her .She backs away "no stay away,I don't want to hurt you,"

 

 

She steps back and the floor turns to ice,making it harder to get to her. "Skye  stop moving," I say and hold out my hand to her as I struggle to keep my balance.

 

 

 

"But I have waited so long,Kookie.To finally use my powers," She smiles and takes my hand pulling me closer.Skye turns our socks into ice skates and she drags me around the ice.I laugh as I slip and fall on my butt.

 

 

She laughs and helps me up.I dust myself and I feel something cold hit my shoulder.Skye contains a giggle as I look up at her. "Start running," she skates away from me as I gather snow from the side and throw it at her.It misses her just slightly and she laughs as she jumps into my arms.

 

 

We share a warm hug as we skate around a bit more.We hear the door open and Hope walks in.

 

 

 

"What the hell,Skyeee.How can I practice now?" All Skye did was jump into his arms and gave him a big hug.

 

 

 

"That's future Skye's problem," She says and drags Hope on the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHHH tbh idk what went through my head when i wrote this


	17. Chapter 17

1022

Skye's p.o.v 

 

I wake suddenly and look around me.Kookie is sat next to me, reading a book.

 

"Owwwww, Kookie you're on my hair owe," he jumps off the sofa and apologises over and over as I recollect my hair.He sits back down and continues with his book.I crawl over to him and rest my chin on his shoulder, looking at the book.

 

"The hunger games?Kookie that's in English how can you read it?"He looks at me sheepishly and looks down.

 

"I can't read it.I just thought it would make me look smart?" I giggle and take the book from him.

 

Kookie's p.o.v

 

"I'll translate if you like," She starts to read it out loud in Korean and I listen to her intently.I play with her hair as she reads and smiles.Tae walks in and looks at us slightly confused.

 

"Tae Tae, come here," I say and hold out my arms.He leans in and kisses me.

 

"Ewwww,gross,oppas!!!" Skye says and gets up.

 

"It's not like you do it with Jimin is it!" 

 

"What about me?" Jimin enters and Skye freaks out.

 

"Nothing, we just said you look like a mochi..." she smiles and laughs nervously. "Love you, my Little mochi," she hugs him and pushes him out the room.

 

Tae looks at me as we hear them walk away. "It's been way too long since we have had time alone," he says in his husky voice.I lie down as he dominates me and we share a lustful kiss.

 

"Why don't we take this to our room,  baby," He whispers in my ear,    sending shivers down my spine.I nod quickly and practically sprint to our room with Tae following behind.

 

I quickly strip and jump on the bed in just my boxers and wait for Tae to walk in.He enters and locks the door behind him.He takes off his shirt as he walks over to me.I blush as I look at his body.

 

"Baby, I've been craving a Kookie all day,"   Tae whispers.That nearly made me cum in my boxers.I could feel myself getting harder and I'm sure Tae did too as he crawled on top of me, taking off his sweats on the way.

 

" Hyung, please fuck me,"

 

Jimin's p.o.v

 

Skye pushes me out of the living room into her room and jumps on the bed. "Come snuggle me, mochi," I smile as I lie down next to her and pull her closer.She snuggles up to me and smiles. "Jiminnnnn," 

 

"Skyeeeee," I reply and she giggles.She crawls on top of me and smirks.

 

"I want Daddy," she whispers in my ear.

 

"Skye tomorrow I promise," she sits on my lap and pouts. "Don't be like that baby come on.Please don't be mad at me," I give her puppy eyes and she blushes, hiding behind her hair.I move her long ringlets out the way and kiss her soft lips.

 

She blushes again and hides under my shirt.I laugh and pick her up bridal style and take her to the kitchen.I set her down on the table and her legs dangle over it.I kiss her nose. "Is my baby hungry?" She nods and grins at me.

 

I start to make cheese toasties when the doorbell goes.Skye hops off the table "I'll get it," She yells, walking over to the door. I hear the door opening and closing and voices.

 

"Jimin,jimin,jimin, look, look, JIMIN!" I turn around and look at her.She is drowned in 12 different coats and she smiles at me.I shake my head and go back to making toasties.

 

"You gonna have to make 12 more, Chim Chim,"  a voice says and I smile as the EXO boys troop into our kitchen, hugging Skye. "Is it just you and Skye?" 

 

I shake my head "no Tae and Kook are here but I'm pretty sure they are busy.The others are out shopping," I grab some more bread and make more toasties and hand them out to the boys.

 

Skye smiles and kisses my nose when I pass her the tuna melt one.The boys all talk to her " we came over because we are gonna be on tour when it's your birthday," Baekhyun says and kisses her cheek.I glare daggers at him and mentally burn him to death.

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"They all yell,  pulling out gifts.They hand them over to her and she smiles and jumps up and down hugging the hell out of them.

 

"Open mine first!" Chen says, munching on a toastie.She unwraps all the presents and thanks them.The last one is from Baekhyun and she rips off the rainbow rapping, shoving it down Chen's shirt.He glares at her and throws the rapping to me too put in the bin

 

I huge smile creeps across her face as she takes out a necklace from a box.It has a triangle with a circle and a line in the middle.Skye hugs Baekhyun.

 

"Thanks so much Bae Oppa.How did you know?" 

 

"I see you drawing it a lot so I found it online....what is it?" 

 

She giggles and explains that it's the Deathly Hallows.The triangle represents to cloak of invisibility, the circle represents the resurrection stone and the line is the elder wand;  the most powerful wand.

 

Some Harry Potter shit I have no clue.We all nod pretending to know what she is talking about.

 

We talk some more and then the boys kiss Skye and hug me goodbye giving their best to Tae and Kook and the others,  and file out the door one by one.Skye then puts her presents away and hugs me from behind as I clean up.

 

"I forgot it was my birthday in two weeks," she whispers as she clings to me.I smile and move a piece of hair out of her eyes.

 

"You will be 23, scary huh?" She nods and leans her head on my chest.I play with her hair as she stands on her tiptoes and kisses me.

 

I love her so much.

 

"Hey, Guys got any more toasties?" Tae is stood just in his boxers.I cover Skye's eyes and she covers mine.

 

"There is some leftover pizza in the fridge,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actullay do have a deathly hallows necklace that my friend made me.


	18. Chapter 18

1036

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

We all stand on stage in front of our ARMY's for the final of the wings tour.It hurts a little that I have to say goodbye to dancing Blood, Sweat and Tears and Lie with Jimin.I don't want to leave it behind.

 

 

I stand in my plain, white, flowing dress and fiddle with my pointe shoes.I have a mic in my hand and I lean against Kookie as I tighten the ribbons around my leg.

 

 

Namjoon is talking about what will happen in the future when suddenly this wave of depression crashed down on me and I can't breathe properly.I desperately gasp for air as my sight becomes cloudy.I feel arms around me and Jungkook whispering in my ear but it's like he's speaking a different language that I don't know.

 

 

I cling to him as I begin to get hotter and my breathing becomes more shallow.Shit not now!Why now?

 

 

Tears prick my eyes and slip out.No, my makeup will be ruined.My legs become heavy and I fall into Jungkook's arms.I can feel the boys around me but I can't feel ARMY.

 

 

"ARMY," I whisper and I'm pulled back into reality.The boys are all holding onto me, there faces filled with worry.Namjoon looks into my eyes "Skye...are you ok?"He places the back of his hand on my cheek and I melt into his cool hand.

 

 

I sigh in relief and stand up straight.Tears still escape my eyes as I step to the front of the stage.

 

 

I lift up the mic to my mouth and speak " ARMY.I love you all so much," They are all quiet and I can feel their love fill me up. "But the truth is.I'm ill,"I hear a few gasps and I continue "I have to take anti-depressants now.I'm afraid, of myself and I'm afraid that I won't be able to be an idol now because of this," 

 

 

I feel an arm wrap around my waist and a hand takes mine, interlocking our fingers.Jungkook and Jimin both smile at me as I continue " I just want to let you know, I will never leave you guys even if it does threaten my mental state.I have no place in this world without my ARMY.Please, stay by our side until the day we die.Even if it is tomorrow or next week or next month.We will love you forever," 

 

 

The crowd cheers and I see a few crying but they all have grins on there face.Their eyes are full of love and happiness.Little girl starts playing and I start to sing.The other concerts, the boys would walk off and let me have my solo but I pull Jungkook back as he was about to leave and held his hand again.

 

I let the song fill me with joy even though the song is sad

 

 

My friends always tell me i get carried away

Sometimes i spit when i talk cuz i have so much to say

But they dont see me,here me but i guess thats ok

Its not my fault my mind’s working overtime with no pay

They always say the same thing and its starting to get old

That my head cant get sick.It cant catch a cold

I scratch and i pick,my insecurities poke

My fears,my anxiety;a voice that provokes 

Take a walk clear your head,breath,then count to ten cuz on the first page of life written in red

You will never make it here if you dont learn how to bend

 

 

Don’t speak unless your spoken too,little girl

Someday you will find your place in the world

But ladies don't get dirty

Someday you’ll lean to fill the empty space...with empty faith

 

I sing the next verse but on the final chorus Jungkook joins in, then Tae then Jin then Hope then Namjoon then Jimin then Yoongi.We all sing the last verse and I can't help but smile as ARMY sing along.

 

 

My mind is a mess but i love it none the less

You tell me to hush but my words are all thats left

So on the last page of life written in gold

Dont’t waste it...always doing what your told

 

Jimin's p.o.v 

 

We all sit backstage on our phones getting changed after the concert.Skye isn't on her phone.I won't let her in case people will hate on her for telling ARMY about everything.There will be haters saying she is faking it.

 

 

I flick through my YouTube as Skye lies against me.I come across a video that says #WeLoveYouSkye.I scroll more and see another six like this.I switch over to Twitter and most of the tweets are filled with love and the hashtag.I click on it and it's filled with happy tweets and pics of Skye at the concert and everywhere else.

 

I nudge Skye gently " huh what I'm awake, yeah Jiminie?" I show her my phone and she scrolls through.She smiles at the screen and clicks on one tweet.

 

EXO official 

#weloveyouskye we are all here for u even if we are on tour.We will stay by ur side forever. —Baekhyun.

 

 

Skye leans against me and reads through the tweets.I hug her and read with her.

 

 

Namjoon comes over to us and shows us something on his phone.Skye takes it from his hand and covers her mouth.

 

 

It's her hashtag on Instagram.1,00000 posts.She gets up and jumps into Namjoon's arms.I smile as he hugs her back and kisses her cheek.I don't mind Namjoon.He's gay with mum anyway and he's my dad so.Its just Baekhyun that pisses me off.

 

 

They pull apart and Skye sits back down next me, wrapping her arms around my waist.She is still in her dress from the show and she even still has her pointe shoes on even after the thousands of times she complains about her feet aching.

 

 

I smile as I pull her closer and snuggle into her wavy hair.It isn't blue anymore.Its a pastel shade of purple.She dyed her hair each colour of the rainbow for the wings tour and now it's coming to the end with purple.

 

 

When the Her tour starts I have no clue what colour it's gonna be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i wrote this i didnt know there was gonna be a love yourself tour and its a dream come true being able to see them in october at the O2 arean in london along with my friend i am so thankfull too them


	19. Chapter 19

1020

Jin's p.o.v

Me and Namjoon lie in bed after our wings final concert.He plays with my hair as I slip in and out of sleep.Skye isn't getting any better and it's scaring me.If anything She is getting worse and I hate it.I don't want my baby to be ill.

 

"Namjoon?"he hums in response and puts his phone down "Do you think we should get Skye a therapist?" He pulls me closer to him and shakes his head

 

"Skye isn't like that.Shes stubborn and won't admit that she needs help even if it's as clear as day," I bite my lip

 

"But I don't want her to suffer in silence," I whisper as tears well up in my eyes.He sighs and holds my hand,locking our fingers together.

 

"She knows not to keep quiet because it makes things worse, so don't worry baby,"I blush. I'm still not used to him calling me baby even after 2 years.He strokes the back of my hair gently as I lean against him.

 

"I love you, Namjoon," I whisper as I fiddle with his shirt.It goes quiet as I realise what I just said.Shit.I sit up quickly and jump out of bed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too, erm," I look around me desperately, avoiding his gaze.I rush out the door to the kitchen to get a drink.

 

Skye is in there making tea while spinning and dancing.I rush past her to the cupboard and grab a glass, pouring water into it.I then chug the whole thing and slam the cup against the counter.

 

"Jin Oppa, you ok?" I hear her sweet voice say.I shake my head quickly and look up.Her hair is still curly from the concert and she is holding a steaming cup of tea.

 

"I-I said the L word to Namjoon," I breath out.I sit down slowly and she joins me. 

 

"Really you have never said it before.Its been like two years right?" I nod my head slowly.She puts one leg over another and for a second she looks so grown up and beautiful.

 

"Stop growing up," I say and she smiles. "We have never said it even though Namjoon is the god of words.He shows his love with actions with me for some reason.It's confusing," 

 

"Jin, baby," I look up and Namjoon is stood in the doorway "I love you, too"  
My heart explodes and a grin spreads across my face as tears pour out my eyes.Skye squeals and punches my arm.She gets up and skips out the kitchen, calling congrats to me on the way.

Kookie's p.o.v

Tae gets jealous really easily and it can get a little crazy.I think he's a little pissed at me still about Jimin.He brings it up a lot still and he talks about how cuddly I am with Skye.Whenever he mentions me and Skye I break into a cold sweat, thinking that somehow he found out about me and her kissing that one time.

 

Right now I'm with Skye in her room with a nice cup of tea.We are both quietly reading, enjoying each other's presence. "Skye," 

 

"Shit Kookie,don't do that to me," she giggles and puts her tea back down.She looks back down at her book and signals me to continue. 

 

"Are we gonna talk about what happened yesterday.Before you tried to kill me?"She sighs and shuts her book.

 

"Kookie....you have Tae and I have Jimin.It will cause way too many problems and I don't think of you like.You are like my gay friend that will stay gay so I can feel safe hugging you and holding your hand,"

 

I look down at the floor "but I've never had sex with a girl before," 

 

"Kook, whatever you want, it can't happen and I'm not just a thing that you use so you can say you have had sex with a girl!" She stands up from her seat and I realise how selfish I have been.I didn't for a second think about Skye.

 

The door swings open. "Guys What are you doing we have a photo shoot in half an hour get dressed come on!" Namjoon yells and runs down the hall to yell at the others.I steal one more look at Skye before exiting the room to get dressed.

 

Tae is shirtless when I walk in and I almost die. "Kookie baby, I picked some clothes for you if you want to get changed," I nod slowly still looking at his body.He smiles when he notices me staring.

 

"I'll get changed anyway when I'm there so I'll just brush my teeth," I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth.I emerge from the bathroom again and Tae is now dressed which is depressing.

 

He pulls me into a hug before we turn off all the lights and hop into the van where everyone is already waiting.

 

We arrive at the photo shoot just on time and I get changed and my make up is done.We are doing the photo shoot for the Love Yourself album we are doing.Skye is first to go.She is holding an umbrella as she stands on point.Her hair is tied up in a bun with a few strands curling out and she is wearing a big jumper and a skater skirt.

 

She looks so pretty as she looks up at the sky that is filled with stars.

 

Skye's p.o.v

I stand in my position for the photo and breath in.The camera flashes and I breathe out.I change position and do the same.

 

Jimin takes my place in front of the camera and I sit and have I drink.

 

"Skye Dazzle," a man says in a smart, business suit.He walks over to me and I bow. 

 

"Yes, sir thats me," He looks at me up and down and I tuck a piece of purple hair behind my ear.

 

"I want you to be my model for a summer photo shoot I will be doing.You have the perfect hair, body and elegance.I have already spoken with your manager and you will start next Monday,"  he walks away and I jump up and down happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skye working at a modeling agency!!! if only Gucci could wake up and see Taehyung as a model.His name literally means Gucci...i think,thats what i read somewhere.He would be an amazing Gucci model and plus more ARMY would buy Gucci


	20. Chapter 20

Skye's p.o.v

 

 

Beep beep beep.

 

My alarm goes off and I groan and turn it off.I roll out of bed and fall asleep again on the floor.I slap myself awake and walk slowly to the bathroom.

 

 

I quickly shower and look at the clock.It takes me a few minutes before I realise I have 10 mins to get ready and be at the photo shoot.

 

 

" shhhiiittttt!" I yell and rip off my jumper.I jump into some jeans and put a shirt on as I run to the kitchen.I grab a piece of toast from Hope's plate and raid the fridge for a drink.

 

 

Namjoon throws my backpack at me and I chuck all my stuff in.Water,food,money,phone charger.I run back to my room and grab a jumper, my phone, some socks and I pick out my best converse.

 

 

I put my socks and shoes on, kiss everyone goodbye and hop into a taxi.

 

I arrive a few minutes early and I happily waltz into the building, giving my name to the extremely hot secretary.I follow him to the room and thank him.The dude I met last week bows and introduces me to my makeup artist, hair stylist and the camera crew.

 

 

"I will allow you to pick your own agent because I have a feeling you will be working with us a lot, Ms.Dazzle," I'm a little overwhelmed by all the people who are all here for me.I sit down in my chair and my makeup artist gets to work.

 

 

She talks to me while she does my foundation and eyes.

 

 

"My name is Yang, by the way, it's nice to meet you finally," I smile as she powders my nose. "My friend is a really big fan of yours, I'll introduce her to You if that's ok with you?"

 

 

"Oh yeah that's fine I'd love too," She continues on with my makeup and I quickly text Jimin.

 

 

_Jimin:are you having fun,baby?_

 

_Me:I want you to be my agent_

 

_Jimin:woah wait what me??_

 

_Me:yeah i want you baby xxx_

 

_Jimin:shit idk what to say_

 

_Me:i love you too babyxx_

 

 

"Awww is that your boyfriend?" Yang says.

 

 

"Yeah, he is,"I smile at the thought.

 

 

"How long have you guys been going out?"

 

"4 months I think,"

 

"Awww, we should have a double date sometime," she finishes my makeup and I give her my number as my hairdresser takes over.

 

 

"I lovvvvvveeeeee your haiiirrrr," She says as she braids one side.I giggle and thank her.

 

 

I sit on the swing and swing gently as the camera crew takes pictures from all angles.Im dressed in a long blue dress that blends into the background.This is gonna be the start of something new.

 

 

After the photoshoot

 

I let myself into the dorm at around 11 pm and close the door behind me.All the lights are off so I flick the switch.Nothing happens.I guess the power must be out and the others are trying to fix it.I dump my bag and shoes on the floor and fish out my phone to act as a touch.

 

 

 

 

"Guys!" I call out into the dark.I walk into the living room and everything seemed normal.My torch searched every corner in case they were hiding to scare me.Nothing.

 

 

I exit the living room and head down the hallway where all the rooms are.I walk into Tae and Kookie's room and the whole place is trashed.I step over comics and loose pens making my way over too the bed.

 

 

"Kookie?" My torch wonders over to the bed.The sheets have been ripped off the mattress and thrown across the room.SLAM!

 

 

I scream and back into a corner.I shakily walk out into the hall and look left and right.

 

 

"Guys this isn't funny, where are you?"I try and laugh it off but my breath becomes shallow and the same feeling I got on stage the other day rushes over me.I hate horror films but it scares me, even more, when I can't find the people I love.

 

 

I breathe in deeply and tell myself I'm overreacting.I slowly walk into Jin and Namjoon Oppa's room and their room looks just as destroyed as the others.

 

 

OMG, What if we got robbed and the robbers kidnapped the boys.I slap my wrist and breath.Stupid idea.

 

 

Every step I took along the hall became slower and shakier as my vision goes cloudy.All I can feel is bad vibes.

 

 

"Skye," a girl whispers in my ear.I freeze on the spot and tears slip out my eyes. .I fall to the ground and curl myself up into a ball, leaning against the wall.I cry for what felt like hours and hours.Until I hear the front door open and shut.I hear voices and footsteps.

 

 

"Skye?What are you ok!?" The boys run towards me.Jimin pulls me closer while the boys take my hands.Pain shot through my arm from my wrist.I gasp a little as Namjoon rolls up my sleeves.Deep red cuts were scatted all up and across my arms.They said, "I hope your happy, whore" in our secret language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kathryn x


	21. Chapter 21

Skye's p.o.v

Namjoon looked at me.Anger flooded his eyes.

He holds my hand tightly and kisses my head.

 

"Who?" Kookie asks,looking at us.

 

"Tae,take Kookie into your room," Namjoon says.

 

"What no I wanna help," Tae whispers something to him and he quietly gets up.I smile at him weakly as Tae guides him to their room

 

Namjoon strokes my cheek gently as I snuggle into Jimin.

 

"Jin,go get the first aid kit," he nods and runs into the kitchen.

 

Namjoon slowly wraps up my arms.A little blood seeped through them.I sigh as my eyes start to droop then I yawn loudly, Jimin pulling me closer.

 

"Do you want to go to bed baby," I nod and close my eyes.I breathe in his sent and smile.The boys all say goodnight as Jimin carry's me to our room.We snuggle up together and I close my eyes.

 

"We will talk in the morning,ok  baby," I nod as I start to slowly fall asleep.

 

Surprisingly,I  slept quietly and peacefully.I guess I was just 100% down with everything.

 

Jimin's p.o.v

"Skyyyyeee," I whisper,stroking her nose. "Come on get up baby you will be late for work," she mumbles some gibberish and rolls over,her hair draped across the pillow.

 

I wrap my arms around her waist and stroke her hard stomach.I move my hand down slowly and rub.I hear a light moan from her as she pushes my hand away,sitting up.She glares at me.

 

I smile and kiss her nose "come on,baby get up!"

 

I eat half a piece of toast and kiss Skye goodbye.She runs out the door and I go back to staring at my toast.

 

"Jiminie, eat food," Jungkook shoves a piece in my mouth and I just stare at him.I spit it out and get up.

 

"I'm not hungry," he frowns at me and gives me bunny eyes. "Jungkook, don't do that!" He looks down at his empty plate.

 

"Why was Skye's arms all cut up,hyung?"I bite my lip and look over at Tae.

 

"You have seen horror films haven't you?" He nods his head "well a ghost came ans scared the hell out of her,”

Kookie looked at me with his innocent eyes.

 

"Are you making this up?" I shake my head

 

"I wish I was but Skye is gonna be ok so don't worry," he nods and gets up quickly.

 

"I've got to erm hoover the roof," and with that, he crawls back into his pit.Tae follows him and I'm left alone with a rock and an annoying horse that are all over each other.

 

Kookie's p.o.v

Tea shuts the door behind him and walks over to my desk that I'm sitting at.

 

"You ok, Kookie?" He sits on the desk next to me and strokes my hair.I squirmed a little in my seat.Why am I suddenly turned on?Fuck why can't there be an off button for my boners?

 

"Tae," I pull him closer and kiss his soft lips.At first, he was surprised but he soon kissed back, finding a new seat on my lap.The kiss quickly gets heated and he starts grinding against me.A soft moan escapes my lips as he pulls away from the kiss.

 

"Someone is excited," he whispers in my ear.He traced my collarbone and went down to my stomach.He began to stroke my abs gently.

 

"Jungkook, I erm," Tae gets up from my lap and scratches the back of his neck like he does when he's nervous.His eyes look sad and I get up too.

 

"Hyung, it's ok.Whats on your mind?" he sighs and slumps onto the bed.

 

"Just all this shit with Skye, it scares me. What if it comes back and hurts the others or you, more importantly, hurts Skye even more. If it does come back I don't think Skye will be able to handle it," Tae bites his lip and rolls over so his face is in a pillow.

 

"Tae Tae, it sounds like your thinking all of this so Skye doesn't have too and Jimin said she was sent back to hell so," I join him on the bed and snuggle up to him.

 

"But what if someone does the ouji board and they don't do it right and they unlock it and—," 

 

"Hey chill that will be the worst thing that could happen but it's very unlikely.What are you trying to say?" He takes my hand and interlocks our fingers.

 

"I don't know, I just don't want anything to happen to you or Skye or the others," I pull him closer and snuggle up to him.

 

"Don't worry baby, Skye can kick ass real good,"

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

I come off the set to fix my makeup and hair and have a sip of my tea. "Skye," I quickly swallow the sweet liquid as my manager walks over to me.

 

"A little bird told me that you can draw," I nod my head as Yang fixes my matte lipstick.

 

"Yeah I'm ok with it,"He nods and smiles 

 

"A film industry contacted us to find out if you wanted to voice a character for an upcoming movie.When they heard about you being an artist they wanted your hand to design the characters," I jump up from my seat 

 

"Shut the front door, NO! OMG REALLY!"The set goes quiet and everyone looks at me.I smile and wave.They all go back to what they were doing as I jump into my manager's arms.I kiss his cheek and thank him a thousand times.

 

"You're very welcome, now go home to your Bangtan boys, the company will email you tonight," I hug Yang goodbye and make my way home.


	22. Chapter 22

Hope's p.o.v

 

Skye skips back into the dorm 4 hours early and runs to hug everyone.She is bouncing up and down on her toes as she explains everything.A wide grin spreads across my face.

 

I grab her waist and hug her "I'm so proud of my little sunshine," she giggles and kisses my cheek.We all hug her and congratulate her.

 

"Wow your gonna be insanely busy,are you sure you can handle it?" Namjoon wraps an arm around her shoulder.

 

"Don't worry,I have almost finished all the photoshoots with the company so that will be ticked off my list until they need me again.I will then have more time to design the characters and I'm sure Kookie would love to help me.Then in a few months I will voice the character and by then I will have to do another season photoshoot for the spring or summer,"she finally takes a breath and smiles at everyone.

 

"We are all really proud of you,Skye," Jimin says, kissing her gently.

 

"But Skye,what if it gets to much and you have to leave us?" Kookie asks,clinging to her arm.

 

"Kooks,I made a promise a long time ago I would never leave you guys and I'm gonna keep that promise.There is nothing in this world that will make me break that promise," we all hug and my eyes start to well up a little.Yoongi rubs my back and I smile.

 

"But What if it's not from this world?"Tae whispers.

 

"Tae don't start on this!" Kookie replies sharply.We all pull apart.

 

"What do you mean?" Skye looks at him,confused.He looks at Jk then back at Skye.

 

"Nows not to time to explain it," He says and snakes an arm around Kooks waist.We all brush over the matter and continue to praise Skye.

 

" alright you lot,we have an award show to go too,we will be performing DNA," Namjoon says and kisses Skye's forehead.

 

Namjoon's p.o.v

 

The boys all run off either to the dance studio to practice a for a bit or to their rooms to get ready. I look down at Skye and she smiles up at me.I sigh and pull her into a warm hug,stroking her purple hair.

 

"I'm so proud of my little baby," I whisper and she giggles.We pull apart and she holds my hand tightly.

 

"I'm not a baby anymore,Oppa.Im gonna be 23 next week," I sigh again and stroke her cheek

 

"Will you stop growing up,"I say she smiles and hugs me.

 

"I'll try," and with that she runs into her room,no doubt to hug Jimin and start on her characters.

 

"Our baby's growing up," Jin says,half scaring me.I nod my head as he clings to my arm.I kiss his nose gently and he blushes bright red.I take his hand and lead him to our room,closing the door behind me.

 

"We have a couple of hours till we are ment to be there," I say walking closer to him.Even in the dim light,I could see his cheeks were flushed a cute shade of pink.

 

Jin bites his lip and pulls me by the collar of my shirt. "Let's make the most of this time then," he whispers.I smirk and push him gently on the bed.

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

"Jiminie?" I pose in-front of the mirror and pout "does this dress make me look fat?"I turn around and look at the Little mochi lying on my bed.

 

"Nooooooooooooo,baby you look so pretty," he smiles his little smile and I can't help but grin. "You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world," 

 

I blush bright red "and your the most amazing boyfriend,"he throws a pillow at me as I turn around.It hits me and I hear him giggle.I roll my eyes a get dressed into some other clothes.

 

I turn back around and he is on his phone,smiling.I send a bolt of ice and knock it out his hand as it lands in mine,Jimin glares at me. "Skye!"

 

My heart explodes 

 

"HOW CAN SOMEONE BE THIS CUTE AND SEXY AT THE SAME TIME?" I pounce on him and kiss him all over. "I love you so much my sexy mochi!" He laughs and plays with my now curly hair.

 

"Baby,chill.I love you too,"

 

Jin's p.o.v

 

"SKYE JIMIN,STOP FUC— Jungkook cover your ears," He glares at me as a sleepy Skye walks into the living room with a Jimin attached to her waist.

 

"Are you guys ready?" They nod and we all jump into the van.I drive through the busy streets carefully as Namjoon sits quietly next to me.He always gets nervous before a performance so place my hand on his thigh and stroke it gently.He grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers.

 

"Please stay by my side!" He blurts out.I smile at him and nod,looking out at the road.

 

"I will I promise," 

 

Jimin's p.o.v

 

Skye's legs are draped over my lap as she talks non stop about this show that is on Netflix.She shows me pictures and I sort of zone out until she waves a hand in-front of my face.

 

"Baby, are you even listening?" I nod my head and smile.She glares at me and stops talking as she hides her face behind her hair.

 

I pull her closer and smash are lips together,ignoring everyone else in the van.Her arms snake around my neck,pulling my hair gently.

 

I find a place for my hands on her waist and grip tightly. "Guys keep it PG13!" Jungkook yells from in-front.We ignore him and continue on with the heated kiss.

 

I lick her lip gently and she lets my tongue in.We fight for dominance and she wins for once which turns me on a lot.She pulls my hair as my hands roam her body.

 

We pull away finally,out of breath.We look deeply into each others eyes all the way to the award show.


	23. Chapter 23

In America

 

_English_

Korean

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

 

We are all insanely excited for the big show we are performing on.Ellen!!!

 

 

I'm so excited I could barely keep still as my makeup artist highlights my cheeks.I get all dressed up in the clothes I wear for the MIC DROP remixperformance.

 

 

We all take our seats and I'm insanely nervous because I will be doing most of the talking because English is my first language.

 

 

The cameras roll and the show begins.

 

 

" _We are back with BTS here why don’t you go ahead and introduce youselves,”_  Ellen says signalling for me to start.Breath like a normal human

 

 

_Heyyy,it’s your girl Skye,stay sweet,”_ I wink at the camera and the boys introduce themselves after me.

 

 

" _So you speak English?”_

 

 

" _Yeah,English is actually my first language,”_  She nods her head and smiles at me.

 

 

_“So your the only one that wasn’t born in Korea.What’s that like?”_

 

 

" _Some people don’t agree with an American being in a Kpop group but I grew up in Korea.I moved from Tampa,Florida too South Korea when I was only 12,”_  I smile at the camera and look back at Ellen.Jimin places his warm hands on my shoulders and I feel myself calm down just a little.

 

 

" _But,what’s it like living with a bunch of young men?”_  I laugh and cover my face.

 

 

" _Challenging,I’m only older than three of them!”_

 

 

" _Now a little bird told us that it’s your birthday!”_  I look back at Jimin and he smiles.

 

 

 

" _Yeah I turn 23 in 30 minuets,”_  i say blushing, a smile glued to my face.

 

 

" _Well we have a surprise for you from...Jughead himself!”_  I cover my mouth and try not to scream out loud as Cole Sprouse comes out onto the set.The crowed cheer and I look back at Jimin with tears in my eyes.

 

 

 

I get up from my seat and walk over to Jughead.He pulls me into a hug and I die because he smells like I imagined he would smell.He gives me a signed poster of Riverdale and a piece of paper.

 

 

Then someone passes him a cake and the lights dim.Im about to burst into tears as the boys,Ellen,Jughead and the crowd start to sing.My hands are now permanently stuck over my mouth and he smiles at me.

 

 

I blow out the candles and he places the cake on the table.He steals one last hug and says " _Happy birthday,Skye,”_ in my ear.I sit back down and thank Ellen over and over.I attack Namjoon with a hug and thank the boys.

 

 

" _One last present from us because someone told us your gonna be designing cartoon characters and voicing one too.So I gift to you what every artist needs,”_ i smile and thank Ellen again as Cole brings out a basket full of note books and paints and pencils and... I could go on.

 

 

 

We perform MIC DROP and head home with all the gifts. "Jimin,you were listening!" I pull him closer and hug him tightly.

 

 

"Hey Skye, what does the piece of paper say.The one that dude gave you," Yoongi asks.

 

 

I take it out of my pocket and open it.It says:

 

 

_Happy 23rd birthday,Skye!_

 

_Thank so much for supporting the show just don’t let Jungkook watch it with you.He’s too young for that ;)_

 

_I hope you have the best day of your life.You will aways have a friend here in LA._

 

 

07 ##### ###

 

 

_Cole xx ;)_

 

 

I almost explode "he gave me his number!"Yoongi looks at me

 

 

"Is he secretly an ARMY?It says don't let Jungkook watch it with you.He knows that kookie is the youngest,"

 

 

I smile down at the piece of paper "I'll ask him,"

 

 

Back at the hotel

 

 

I snuggle up in my hotel bed and text Cole.Hope is quiet next to me as he flicks through a notebook.

 

 

_Me:Hey its Skye x_

 

_Cole:oh hey do you know what time it is?!_

 

_Me: oh sorry I’m not use to the American time zone_

 

_Cole: it’s okay I can’t sleep anyway happy birthday_

 

_Me:thanks for everything ik you probably got paid for all that stuff_

 

_Cole:no I didn’t I’m a really big fan of you guys_

 

_Me:really,you are? Name everyone in the group then_

 

 

_Cole:challenge excepted RM,V,Jungkook,J-hope,Suga,Jimin,Skye and Jin_

 

_Me:you know Kookie is the youngest,What’s yout favourite song maybe I can sing it on your birthday_

 

_Cole:...little girl =^.^=_

 

_Me:my solo on Wings?_

 

_Cole:yeah I like it a lot_

 

_Me:I’ll sing it just for you Juggie_

 

_Cole:ha lol xx_

 

_Me: I’m pretty jet lagged I’m gonna go to bef nos,thanks Cole :) <3 xx_

 

_Cole: cya xx_

 

 

"Who are you texting?Jimin?"Hope says looking over my shoulder.

 

 

"No it's Cole," I say and put my phone on the side. "I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed," I snuggle up in bed and close my eyes.

 

 

"Ok, sunshine sleep tight," He kisses my forehead and gets into his own bed.

 

 

"Wait, Hope...can you sleep in my bed...with me," I look at him as he gets up.

 

 

"Yeah sure.You're not used to sleeping on your own, are you?"I shake my head as I scoot over, giving him more room.He pulls me closer and I snuggle up to him.

 

 

"You smell like Yoongi Oppa," I say as he giggles.

 

 

"What does he smell like?"I think for a sec

 

 

"Erm a mix of cigarettes, Linx and Yoongi,"I say "Yoongi smells like warmth and blankets and....pancakes," He giggles and strokes my hair.

 

 

"Yeah, he does smell like that.Some days he smells of nothing but cigarette smoke," I bite my lip

 

 

"Yeah same," I play with his shirt as he pulls me closer.He sighs quietly and snuggles into my hair "don't worry, Hope.I'll look after him,"

 

 

He kisses my head gently and mumbles some random words before slowly falling asleep.I snuggle up to him and fall asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i cant believe i wrote this either


	24. Chapter 24

_1003_

_English_

Korean

 

Hope's p.o.v

 

 

I wake up with a ray of sunshine in my arms.I smile at Skye as she snuggles with her stuffed piggy.My heart fills with warmth as she mumbles random food items and grabs my hand,interlocking our fingers.I blush a little "Jimin," her eyes flutter open and she smiles.

 

 

"Oh,Hobi Oppa?" She rubs here eyes then stares at our hands intertwined.She look up at me,blush covering her cheeks.

 

 

"I'm gonna go shower,"I say and jump out of bed,running into the bathroom.

 

 

Jimin's p.o.v

 

 

Me and Skye walk around the town square,shopping,eating,me hiding behind her when we order food.

 

 

"Where do you wanna go next,Jiminie?" She asks as I sip my drink.I shrug my shoulders and try not to stare at her chest.She is wearing a big,low cut jumper and ripped jeans.Her hair is loose and she has her blue glasses on.I swear every outfit she wears destroys me in different ways.

 

 

"Can we go to Levi's?" I nod and look into her eyes.Damn she's cute.I'm so lucky.

 

 

" _Skye,is that you?”_ The guy from the Ellen show comes over to our table and hugs Skye.I blink and look at Skye,confused.

 

 

"Cole from the show I love,"I nod my head and continue to eat my amazing food that I don't need chopsticks for.He smiles at me probably knowing I can't speak English that well.

 

 

" _Cole,you know Jimin,right?He’s my boyfriend,”_  she cover her mouth and blushes as Cole stares at her,shocked "please don't tell anyone!"

 

 

" _Chill,my lips are sealed but that sucks.I’m gonna havr to throw away the fantisy of dating you,”_ Skye giggles and hits his arm,playfully.

 

 

" _Shut up!Why would you want to date me?”_  I glare daggers into the side of Cole's head.I may not speak English but I understand it.There are a billion other girls in the world,why pick my baby?

 

 

" _Hello,your smart,beautiful,talented,funny,cute and we have a lot in common,”_ I shoot up from my seat and it takes every bone in my tiny body not to climb over this table and strangle this dude to death.

 

 

"Skye,talk now!" I whisper angrily.She bites her lip and whispers something to Cole.I grab her wrist and drag her into the toilets "The hell was that, Skye?Why was that guy hitting on you right in front of me?"

 

 

She frees her hand from my grip "he wasn't hitting on me he was just being nice," I blink rapidly and give her the 'are you serious' look.She bites her lip and looks down,not meeting my gaze.

 

 

"Skye,your mine, not his or Baekyun's!I love you,Skye!"I blush bright red...that was the first time I said it first.

 

"I love you too,Jimin," I smile and pull her into a hug.After a bit,we pull apart and make our way back to our table.

 

 

" _Is everything okay?Is it me?”_ Skye sits down next to me this time and whispers something.Song lyrics that I couldn't put together but Cole seemed to understand.

 

 

Namjoon's p.o.v

 

 

I enter my room and close the door behind me gently. "Hi Oppa!" I turn around to see Skye in one of my jumpers with a clump of clothes in her arms.

 

 

"Mmmm,What are you up too....Isn't that my jumper?" She nods quickly and giggles. "Why cant you just steal Jimin's clothes instead of mine?"

 

 

"His are too small because I have big boobs and I stole some of Jin Oppa's too,so don't tell him,"I zip my lips shut,playfully.She kisses my cheek and skips out the door and down the hallway.That kid.

 

 

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

 

A sort out all the clothes I stole from Namjoon and Jin Oppa when I got back to my room.I folded them up and placed them in the back of the wardrobe. I hear the door open.

 

 

"Skye,put some clothes on!" Hope whines,covering his eyes with a light flush on his cheeks.I giggle and put on one of Jin's hoodies that are like dresses on me.

 

 

"You can look now,Oppa," he uncovers his eyes and smiles that cute sunshine smile "You look cute in those glasses," I roll my eyes at him and plonk down on his bed next to him.

 

 

"Wanna watch TV or something," he asks,batting his eyelids.I nod and smile.We flick through channels for a bit then finally settle on Family Guy with Korean subtitles.I just hope he doesn't repeat any of the phrases in the interview tomorrow.

 

 

Hope's p.o.v

 

 

Me and Skye sit on my bed watching TV.She snuggles up to me resting her head on my chest.I ruffle her hair gently and laugh at a joke.

 

 

 

Jimin comes into the room "hey,Jiminie!Want to watch TV with us?" I ask,smiling at the blonde.

 

 

 

"What the hell are you doing?Skye is mine!" Jimin growls at me,his eyes burning into me.I get up from the bed,holding my hands up.

 

 

"I'm not stealing your girlfriend,Jimin.I'm just spending time with her.Something your to busy to do half the time!"I snap,a little annoyed that he isn't giving his beautiful girl the love she deserves.

 

 

"Ugh,I can't believe this bullshit!Why is everyone trying to take Skye away from me!"He whines like a child.

 

 

 

"Me spending time with Skye has never bothered you before!Why,all of a sudden,does it bother you so much?"

 

 

 

"SHUT IT,BOTH OF YOU!JIMIN,I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD THINK HOBI WOULD HURT YOU LIKE THAT!I'M SICK OF THIS!"my heart breaks as tears slip from her beautiful eyes.She grabs her phone and a room key,slamming the door behind her.

 

 

 

"Great!We made her cry!So much for spending time with her," I mumble the last part and slump back on the bed.

 

 

I hear the door slam behind Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to do this chapter because wattpad decided to delete the original so i had to write it all again but in some way I think this version is better


	25. Chapter 25

1011

Skye's p.o.v

 

I rush into Namjoon oppa's room,trying not to burst into tears.

 

"Skye!Have you heard of knocking?"Namjoon gets off Jin and covers up.

 

"I had a fight with Jimin," I say between sobs.I cover my eyes and cry into my hands.

 

"Awww my poor baby,come here," Jin open his arms and moves closer to Namjoon to make more room.I snuggle into him forgetting he hasn't got any clothes on.

 

"Oppas, do you want to get some clothes on?"Jin blushes as he slips out of bed.I cover my eyes while he gets dressed.

 

"I'd love to but I'm missing half of my clothes!" Namjoon says glaring at me.

 

"HA,I knew i had seen that jumper before,you little thief," Jin pulls me closer and kisses me everywhere.

 

"Oppa,That tickles!" I say between fits of laughter.Namjoon Oppa gets dressed and I'm squished into a Namjin sandwich.Namjoon strokes my hair gently as I explain to them what happened.

 

"Awww,baby it's ok he will come back don't worry.Couples have fights all the time," I sigh as Jin kisses my neck gently.I blush thinking of Jimin doing that.ABHHHH NO JIN IS LIKE MY MUM NOOOOOO!

 

"You guys have been pretty distant recently.Have you noticed anything different about him?" Namjoon strokes my cheek gently.

 

"He keeps putting off sex,but I don't know why.I suggest it but he always says tomorrow and then we never do!" I chew on my lip as Jin continues to kiss my neck,lovingly.Lack of sex=getting turned on by everything.

 

"I think he has been bottling up a lot of emotions and today maybe he just snapped,beautiful," I nod and cover my mouth,Jin snuggling into me.Namjoon looks down at me.

 

"Skye,why are you..erm grinding against my leg?"I blush bright red.

 

"I should go!Good talk erm,bye," I jump out of the bed and run out the door.Namjoon calls after me but I run down the hall and come to a stop outside my door.Tae's room is just across from mine.He will know what to do.

 

I knock on his door and his deep voice calls an invitation to enter.I open the door and close it behind me.

 

"Tae Tae,can we talk," He pats the seat next to him. "Where's Yoongi?" 

 

"Your room with Hope," I nod as I sit next to him.He is playing a game on his phone.I lean me head on his shoulder and watch as he plays. "What did you want to ta—," my virgina is thinking for me now as I smash my lips onto his.He kisses back then pulls away.

 

"Skye,what the hell?" I blush and get up.

 

"Shit I'm sorry I just...Jimin and Jungkook are probably doing something right now and—," 

 

"Hey,baby cakes,Suga told me you two had a fight and plus we heard it too," He puts his phone down and pulls me into a hug.I feel something warm run up my thigh and up my jumper.

 

"I'll help you just this once so we are equal," I blush bright red and look up at Tae with innocent eyes.He bites his lip and slowly slips his hand into my panties.I lean my head on his shoulder and blush more

 

"Skye,your so wet,"Tae whispers in his husky voice.A moan slips form my lips as his fingers circle my clit,slowly entering me.I moan as pleasure rushes through me.

 

Tae pulls down my shorts and gets on his knees,slowly licking my clit. "Shit,Tae!" I moan as his tongue enters me and eats me out.I move my hips a little and start to ride his face.I pull on his hair as the knot in my stomach tightens.

 

He sucks on my clit and i call out Jimin's name as I cum on Tae's face.I breath heavily as he licks it all up and pulls my shorts back up.I look into his deep, brown eyes.He pulls me closer by the waist.

 

"Jimin is the luckiest man alive because he has you,baby cakes.He will come around," he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear and kisses my nose.I hug him tightly and thank him.

 

"Can we watch a film?"He smiles at me hopefully.I smile and roll my eyes.

 

"Fine," 

 

Jimin's p.o.v

 

I want to run to her.Pull her close too me and stroke her hair,whisper apologies and love into her ear.But I can't move from this bottomless,black hole I'm falling down.

 

Her voice rings in my head.Moaning my name,whispering,shouting.Her name slips from my lips as something pulls on my arm.Something soft touches my lips.Skye?

 

I open my eyes to see brown ones...not green.I frown as Jungkook comes into focus. "Hyung,are you ok?You were mumbling too yourself,"he has a light blush on his cheeks and I only just notice he is sat on my lap as I lie on my bed.

 

He moves a piece of hair out of my eyes and smiles.I try to speak but only her name slips out.He looks at me with concern. "Do you want a drink of water?"He asks,biting his lip.

 

"Vodka!" I blurt out.He gets off me and goes into his suitcase.He takes out a bottle of vodka and gets two glasses.

 

"Jungkook!Why Do you have vodka in your suitcase?Your under age!"He takes a sip from the bottle and pours two,small glasses of the crystal liquid.

 

I take a sip from my glass and sit at the table next him.Im not gonna ask.

 

 

A few glasses later,we are giggling like teenage girls,saying random shit and playing games.

 

"Ok,You have to give me a love bite,take a shot and then take off your shirt," Jungkook slurs,smirking at me.I laugh and pull him closer.I start to bite his neck,sucking on the tender skin as he whines.

 

I leave a purple mark and take a shot.The liquid burns my throat and I giggle,slipping off my shirt,teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost hate myself for writing this but Yolo thats my motto just wait till the bext chapter shit happens


	26. Chapter 26

1000

 

Jimin's p.o.v

 

Jungkook's cheeks are flushed as he takes another sip from his glass.A purple mark on his neck.

 

"Ok now you have to take off your jeans,take a shot and try and get me hard," I say giggling,chugging the rest of my drink.I pour some more out and smile as Jungkook slips off his jeans.He takes another shot and leans against the wall.

 

He then springs up from his chair and sits on my lap.He starts to grind against me and he whispers in my ear "your already hard, Jiminie!"He gets off me and sits back down.I look down and my member is tight against my jeans.

 

He smirks "now you have to kiss me!" Jungkook looks at me,his eyes full of lust.

 

"Kookie,it's been really fun but there's a point when we need to stop," I get up from my seat and finish my glass.

 

"But Jiminie,there's still some left," he says picking up the bottle.The tiniest bit is left. At least a shot.Kookie places the bottle against his lips

 

"Kookie,you have had to much,stop!"he smirks at me as he finishes it off.I stare in awe at him.He drops the bottle onto the table and gets up.He has had about 20 shots of vodka,yet he can still walk in a straight line.

 

He pulls me closer and we are kissing.The next thing I know I'm moaning his name as he slams into me.

 

"Ahhh,Jungkook,"I groan as I scratch his back.He grunts softly and pulls on my hair.He picks up the speed as I cum on the bed sheets.I moan louder as he cums inside me.

 

"Fuxk,what have we done,"I say and bite my lip.A tear slips from my eye.

 

"We will never speak of this again,ok?" I nod as he pulls out,almost making me cum again.Suddenly, he slams back into me and I cum all over myself.I blush bright red as he smirks,slowly licking it up.

 

 

I wake up with a start as pain rushes through my head.Holy shit....da fuck happened.I roll out of bed and mumble random words as I stumble to the bathroom.I bang my head on the door and wince in pain.

 

Fuck.I throw up into the sink and wipe my mouth on my sleeve.I fall on the floor in front of it and mumble her name.My head is spinning and I have no energy left.I feel dead.Shit not again.

 

I lift the toilet seat and throw up again.I lean against it and bite my lip,questioning my life decisions. 

 

"Jimin?Are you ok?" A fuzzy figure walks into the bathroom.Purple hair...I recognise that.Fuck.I look down,Oh good I have clothes on.

 

"Jimin were you drinking?" Skye turns the sink tap on and crouches next to me.I probably look like shit but I don't care.I lean against her.

 

"I'm so sorry,please don't leave me," I mumble,my eyes slowly closing.I feel her hug me and I sigh.

 

"I love you Jimin but don't ever do this to yourself again.Unless your with me then I can drink with you!"She smirks at me.Im so happy,so glad I have her back even if my head is killing me.I smile as tears slip from my eyes. "Come on let's get you cleaned up.You stink!"

 

She helped me into the shower and goes to wake up Kookie.He is ten times worse.He sits next to the toilet,throwing up every 2 minutes.

 

Tae stands in the door way, looking pretty pissed.He bites his lip and tears up a little.

 

"Kookie this is really bad for your health and how did you get that vodka...wait this is mine!"Kookie looks down as Tae scolds him.Skye rubs his back gently,helping him take sips of water every now and then.

 

I lean against the door way and smile at the purple haired angel.The door swings open.

 

"DA HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Namjoon glares at me and Jungkook.He throws up again and nearly cry's into Skye's shoulder.I feel sorry for the poor kid.He drank more then me and he's under age.

 

"Namjoon don't yell at them!They are in enough pain without your voice going straight through their heads,"Jin smiles weakly at us and pulls Namjoon away.

 

"I cancelled the interview!Happy now?"Jin glares at him as he drags him out the door,calling a sorry.

 

"How much did you even drink?"Jungkook mumbles some random words as he closes his eyes and leans against Skye.He is wrapped up in a blanket and his face is paler then normal.Kookie,you are so damaged.

 

"Shouldn't I be looking after him and you can look after Jimin?"Tae scratches the back of his neck and looks down at the poor,broken Kookie.

 

"Nooooo,Skye's comfy,her boobs are a good pillow!" Jungkook mumbles,snuggling into her.She giggles and strokes his hair.

 

"Yeah believe me I know," I smirk as she hits my arm.

 

"Dirty shit,"She says as she covers Kooks ears.He mumbles I can still hear you and falls asleep again.Tae picks him up and lays him down in his bed.Tucking him in gently then kissing him on the head.

 

I can't remember anything.But I think me and Kookie had sex....

 

Skye's p.o.v

Jimin is quietly watching tv as I stroke his hair.He drank a lot last night....didn't even save any for me.Rude.

 

I push out of my mind what happened with Tae and just focus on keeping Jimin healthy.He mumbles my name as he pulls my waist closer.

 

"You ok,Jiminie?"He blushes a little and nods. "Do you just want to stay in today or...do something else?" 

 

"I want to stay with you,that's all I care about," I smile and kiss him gently.He kisses back and strokes my hair.He takes a sip from his tea and snuggles me more.I love you so much,Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks around*JIKOOK!


	27. Chapter 27

Back in Korea 

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

It's late as me and Jimin walk out of the restaurant. "Wait hold up my lace,"I say,crouching to tie it.

 

"You are the only one who can pull off converse with a mini dress," Jimin says,rifling my curls.I hit his arm as we continue walking down the dimly lit street.There are a few people on the street as we turn the corner.

 

A group of guys are walking in a straight line,taking most of the pavement up.Jimin hides behind me as we pass them but one of them bumps his shoulder.

 

"Watch it,shorty!" One of them barks at him.I grit my teeth and glare at them.Jimin apologises and continues walking. "Hey,I'm talking to you!"The man grabs him by the back of his shirt and pulls him back.

 

My blood boils as the man barks in his face "why don't I teach you some respect,little boy!"He raises his fist.

 

I quickly grab Jimin's arm and pull him back towards me.In one swift move,I punch the dude right in the jaw.

 

"Skye!What the hell!"Jimin pulls my arm gently and checks my hand for injury.

 

"Wait,Skye?"I deep voice says from behind the animal wining in pain while holding his jaw. "Hey guys,You remember little Skye Dazzle,don't you?"The man reveals himself and smirks at me as I stand looking at him,shocked.

 

Kim Dennis!The shit head that gave me trouble before BTS.Lets just say my uncle didn't really make deals with the right people.Me and my big mouth got me into some shit with these guys.

 

"Oh yeah,I remember, the one that wouldn't shut her mouth," another adds.I glare at him as he comes closer.

 

"Your uncle owes us a lot of money,cupcake," I growl at the nickname.

 

"My uncle didn't do shit,it was you guys who got him arrested!He is a good man," Jimin is silent next to me.He makes no attempt to drag me away like before because he knows there isn't any way of running now.

 

"HA,a good man,don't make me laugh!He is almost as bad as his shit talking niece.He was stupid and small minded!"That's when I lost it.I punched Dennis with so much force he fell to the floor,coughing up blood.

 

The other guys came at me and took them out one by one with nothing but I scratch on my cheek and bloody knuckles

 

"Skye!Fucking hell WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!Come on we need to go," Jimin grabs my hand and runs down the street.

 

 

Namjoon lets us in and asks about 10 million questions.Jin pulls up a chair and helps me sit down as the reality hits me.

 

"Skye you really need to calm your temper so they said some things they just wanted a reaction,"Jin dabs the cut on my cheek gently and I wince slightly.

 

"To hell I say!The little cunts said shit about my family they deserved what they got!" Jin glares at me as I slam my fist on the table in frustration,a sheet of ice sits neatly on it now.

 

"Skye you need to get this under control—,"Namjoon starts 

 

"Ugh fuck that,why do I have to control everything?Can I not feel emotions?" Namjoon looks at me shocked and a little upset.Anger fills me up yet again and I slump back on my chair.

 

"Skye,stop being the rebellious teenager you are for one second and think about what your saying and stop asking questions no one wants to hear the answer too," Jimin says as I huff and let Jin wrap my hands up.

 

Hope's p.o.v

 

Me and Yoongi snuggle quietly in bed watching Tv as he scrolls through his phone.I stroke his hair gently as I hum along too Moana because I'm a child.

 

I've been thinking about Yoongi and me taking a step forward to sex but he never gave me an answer the last time I asked because he fell asleep.We have been dating for almost a year now.I don't want to force myself on him because I don't know what he's like with gay sex.If he's top or bottom or if he's a virgin.

 

"Yoongi?" He hums in response, still looking at his phone "are we ever gonna have sex?"he stops scrolling through Twitter as the question leaves my lips.Shit

 

"Yeah we will," he says.I notice the grip on his phone becomes tighter and he scratches his eye.

 

"When,Yoongi?We have been dating for about a year now.I barely know anything about your sex life and I'm your boyfriend,aren't I?"He bites his lip and looks up at me.He nods and kisses me with his soft,adorable lips.

 

I blush and kiss him back as he climbs on top of me. "How about now?"he whispers in my ear.I nod my head violently and take off my shirt.He smirks as he throws his phone away along with his shirt.

 

He kisses down my neck and bites my sweet spot.I moan quietly as he starts to grind our clothed dicks against each other.He quickly gets rid of every item of clothing and admires my body.I blush and cover up.

 

He moves my hands out of the way and kisses down my stomach.He reaches into the bedside table and takes out some lube that I never knew was there.

 

He coats three fingers and slowly pushes one into me. I wince in pain and pull on his hair.He adds another finger and I groan as the pain grows.He adds the last finger as I start to get use to the feeling.My body is filled with pleasure as he moves his fingers in and out of me.

 

"You ok,does it hurt?" He asks looking into my eyes as he continues.I shake my head as he pulls his fingers out,much to my disappointment.

 

Yoongi coats his throbbing member and slowly enters me.I groan as pain seeps into me.Fucking hell!He looks at me a little worried and doesn't push in anymore until I nod.

 

He starts to move in and out of me,the pain subsiding,pleasure replacing it.I become a moaning mess as he slams faster into me.He let's out a deep groan,which almost makes me cum,as I scratch his back and pull his hair.

 

We both cum and breathe deeply.I smash our lips together and we share a loving kiss before he collapses next to me on the bed.

 

"Holy shit!"He says,out of breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoonseok finally fucking


	28. Chapter 28

Jimin's p.o.v

 

We are in our dressing room getting ready for a dress rehearsal of the music festival we are doing.Skye didn't get much sleep last night because her and Kookie where up all night,designing the characters and she got in late from her spring photo shoot as well.

 

I grab my phone and go on V live.I explain to the ARMY about Kookie and Skye not sleeping and wonder over to where they're quietly asleep.

 

Skye is using my jacket as a blanket and she is snuggled up next to Kookie with her head on his shoulder.Kookie leans his head against hers and wraps his arms around the little baby wrapped up warmly.

 

I can't help but smile as I show the ARMY's how cute they are.I also take pictures to show her later.Hope comes over and tells me to end the V live because he needs to talk to me.I nod and pass my phone over to Tae who keeps filming.

 

I grabbed my tea and we walk into an empty dressing room.I make myself comfy as Hope starts to speak "It finally happened!" He blurts out,smiling brightly.I blink a few times as I sip my sweet tea,motioning him to continue.

 

"Me and Yoongi we had...you know..." 

 

"Pizza?"

"No,"

"Pasta," 

"No!"

"Oh wait,I know....Sushi!" 

"NO,WE HAD SEX!"I nearly choke on my tea and look up at him.He try's to hide his smile as I slap his thigh.

 

"No,OMG....who was top?" He looked at me and blushed. "Ha!LITTLE HOPE WAS BOTTOM!" He covered my mouth ,shushing me 

 

"Don't yell...but yeah," I squeal like a little girl and hit his arm.

 

Yoongi's p.o.v

 

I stroke Skye's hair gently as she leans against me,trying not to fall asleep.Jimin comes over and smiles at me.I look at the crazy mochi and raise an eyebrow.

 

"Soooooo—,"

 

"What did Hope tell you," I cut him off as he smiles.

 

"Ohhhh nothin,just that you two hooked up,finally," I look at him with my poker face and stroke Skye's nose as she falls asleep,again.

 

"I liked you before you turned into the nosy shit you are," I say and turn off the tv.He rolls his eyes and kisses Skye's head.

 

"I'm gonna take her to bed," He says and picks her up gently.

 

"When she wakes up she will yell at you for not waking her up before because she refuses to sleep until she has finished the characters," I call after him.He yells a 'don't give a fuck' back and I continue staring at the selca Hope sent me.

 

He's so fuxking hot when he's sweaty.Well,I get up from the living room couch and run down to the dance studio.I here MIC drop playing as I enter.Hope is dancing like always dressed in a grey jumper and some insanely tight jeans.Holy crap!

 

He pauses the music "Hey Baby,What brings you out of you room?"I laugh sarcasticly and peck his lips before he bends over to pick up his drink.Damn this boy!

 

"Nothing I just happened to see an angel," I say as I push him gently against the mirror and start kissing his neck.He giggles and pulls my hair.

 

"Baby,not now,I'm all sweaty!"He try's to pull me off him but I refuse to let go.

 

"Exactly," I whisper in his ear.I feel him melt against the wall as we share a passionate kiss which quickly turned into a heated make out session.He grips my hair as I push my body against his.He let's a small moan slip out and bites my lip.I blush a little.Fucking hell!

 

Namjoon's p.o.v

 

Jin starts to make dinner as I scroll through my phone,liking one of Skye's pictures on Instagram.The door bell goes and I get up to answer it.I open the door to a tall dude with bleach blonde hair.

 

"Hi is Skye in?" He says,looking past me into the hall.

 

"Why do you ask?"I look at him coldly,trying to figure out why he wants my beautiful baby.

 

"I'm Jonghyun Dazzle," He says.Wait...Skye has a brother? SINCE WHEN!I let him in and call for Skye.She doesn't answer.I call again and Jimin comes out.

 

"Skye's asleep,Hyung," He says and looks at the dude in our kitchen.Jin does the same and looks at me like who da fuck you just let in my house.

 

"Wake her up then this is important!"I say sternly and smile apologetically at Jonghyun.

 

"Are you crazy she will kill me," I groan and walk into Skye's room.She is cuddled up in bed with her stuffed piggy toy.I smile and stroke her nose.She shoos my hand away like normal and turns over.

 

"Skye,come on beautiful you have someone here to see you," Jimin,Jonghyun and Jin come in too as she sits up and blinks at us.

 

"Oppa?"

"Yes?"all four of us say at once.She giggles and runs into Jonghyun's arms.

 

"I missed you so much,Jongy!"She says as they pull apart. "I completely forgot you were coming.This is Jimin and Jin and Namjoon," he shakes our hands and smiles at Jimin.

 

"Skye talks about you a lot,it's nice to finally meet you," she blushes a little and hugs him again.

 

We all sit down in the kitchen and catch up.He seems like a really nice guy.How come we have never heard of him?

 

Kookie comes out of his room and looks at us confused.He is wearing a black hoody and black sweats.Totally not depressing.He has bags under his eyes to complete the look.

 

"What did I miss?" He asks.

 

"This is Skye's brother,"Jimin says and smiles at the confused maknae.

 

"Oh,Hi,I'm Jungkook and this is...Taehyung...TAE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"he emerges from their room and snakes his arm around Kookie's waist.So not obvious!

 

"This is Skye's brother," Tae waves and sits down.

 

"How many are there?" Jonghyun asks,smiling.Jin laughs his windshield laugh.

 

"Too many,"he says,his face now dismayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun died a couple weeks before I wrote this.If you are in the Kpop fandom you will know who he is.I decided to give him another life in my story so he can continue to live on


	29. Chapter 29

Tae's p.o.v

 

We all talk to Skye's brother who is insanely nice but Kookie keeps looking at him with goo goo eyes.I watch as he pushes his glasses further up his nose and listens intently to Jonghyun's story about a theme park back in America that I need to go to.

 

Hope calls out to everyone and looks at us weirdly.

 

"Nobody invited me!" He wines and sits down next to me.Yoongi joins us and we introduce ourselves again.

 

"Ok let me see if I've got this.Your Jimin,your Taehyung,your Suga,your Namjoon,your Jin,your Hope and...I'm sorry what's your name again?"Jonghyun looks at Jungkookie.

 

He blushes and pulls off his hood and lifts up is glasses. "My name is Jungkook,I'm the maknae!"He makes eye contact and puts his glasses back on.I swear too fucking Jimin this boy ain't seeing daylight tomorrow.

 

"Hey,Jonghyun do you have any embarrassing stories about Skye when she was younger?"Hope smirks at her and giggles.

 

"Noooooo,he doesn't,"Skye yells and cover his mouth.

 

"Actually there is one that I love!When she was 13," 

 

"NOOOOOOO," Skye covers Jimin's ears and smiles at him.

 

"When she was 13,it was her first time performing at a figure skating contest and she was so nervous she drank all of the cherry coke,got a sugar rush and then crashed when she was about to go on.But she still got second place," Jonghyun smiles and hugs Skye.

 

Her face turns bright red. "Ever since she was young all the boys wanted to go out with her.I remember when you sang at the school talent show.I loved that so much you made your big bro cry!The next day at school you found tones of flowers and presents in your locker from secret admires.One was from Baekhyun.How is He?"

 

"He's on tour at the moment, he's good," Skye covers her face and sips her tea.

 

"Wait,Jonghyun,How old are you?"Kookie asks and smiles.

 

"I'm 27...Jungkook,right," he nods his head and smiles.I glare at the side of Kookie's head.Is he doing this on purpose?Im gonna kill him.

 

 

"I should be heading home now,it was nice meeting you all," Jonghyun gets up but Skye pulls him back down again.

 

"Nooooo,sleep over you can sleep in Jimin's bed," Jimin nods 

 

"I don't want to cause any trouble," he scratches the back of his hair and smiles.Jin chips in

 

"Noooo,there's no trouble I'm sure there will be enough noddles if Skye doesn't have two bowls,"Skye smiles sheepishly and drags him away to Jimin's room.

 

Jimin follows.I quickly grab Kookie and take him to our room.

 

"What the hell was that!"He looks at me confused as he closes the door behind him. "Why were you so flirty with Skye's brother?"

 

He bites his lip and pulls his hood back up. "I wasn't," he sits at his desk and takes out his notebook.He grabs a pencil and starts sketching.

 

"Hello,You were right in front of me when you were like 'I'm Jungkook' in that sexy way!"He continues to sketch and ignores me.

 

"Are you even listening?"Kookie lies his head on his desk and sighs 

 

"I'm sorry,hyung," he whispers.I frown and ruffle his hair.I love you,Jeon Jungkook...

 

Next week

 

Hope's p.o.v

 

I wake up to an empty bed like yesterday and the day before that...Yoongi?I get up and shower.Then I bump into Jonghyun in the hallway.I smile weakly and walk into Skye's room.

 

"Skye,Yoongi has been in the studio for 3 days now!"She gets up and walks in her Unicorn onesie downstairs.I smile at a half naked Jimin and look at my feet.

 

"Did you and Soogie get in a fight?"He asks as he slips a shirt over his head and slumps onto the bed.I sit in the desk chair and shake my head.

 

"If it helps I'm not so great either,"I notice a pile of books underneath the desk, there is a piece of paper on top of it.I pick it up and read it.

 

It seems like a list of books but one is missing from the pile...I don't know.

 

"Why,what's going on with Chimmy?" I ask and smile.

 

"You know the night me and Kookie got drunk.We kind of....."He goes silent and looks away.

 

"Oh my Kim Taehyung,really?"I cover my mouth with my hand and place my hand on his thigh.

 

"We were drunk and I was having problems with Skye and Kookie was one shot away from leaving Taehyung," He sighs and face plants the bed. "Man I fucked up bad and I have no idea if Kooks remembers any of it and there is no way of asking because Tae is always looming about," 

 

"Yeah you did," I say,flicking through Skye's notebook.I come across a picture of what looks like me.

 

"Hey Jimin,Whats this," I show him the picture and he smiles.

 

"Skye drew it,it's one of the characters for the film,"I look at it more....but its me.I turn the page and giggle.

 

Skye designed the characters off of BTS that's so cute. "Did you ever think she designed the cartoons off of us?"I ask and look up at Jimin.He shakes his head

 

"I've never seen what she's drawn actually,"I pass him the notebook and he smiles,flicking through the pages. "I love her so much,"he whispers.I ruffle his hair and get up.

 

"Cya round,Chim," I close the door behind me and ignore the noises coming from Namjoon's bedroom.I want to go down to Yoongi but i feel a little left out when they are together...Fuck it

 

I run down to the studio.I hear Skye singing and her voice is so beautiful but it's sad.I step in quietly and look around.Skye is in the recording bit singing her heart out in her onesie.Yoongi is smiling as he does what he does.I snake my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

 

"Don't forget,I love you Min Yoongi,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending felt a bit forced and i couldnt figure out how i could change it i was stumped
> 
>  
> 
> Also the characters Skye desighned are BT21


	30. Chapter 30

Skye's p.o.v

 

I stumble into the dorm at around 7 with four bags full of food.I finished my spring photo shoot but I wanted to come home early so I still have all my make up on.

 

"GUYYYSSS!FOOD!" I yell and set everything on the counter,exhausted from the weight of carrying it all.I hear a lot of crashing and banging as I start to unload all the containers from the bags.

 

Strong arms wrap around my waist and I try to figure out if it's Jimin or Junhyung Oppa.The person kisses my neck gently and hugs me.

 

"Hey,Jiminie,you hungry?" He giggles and whispers in my ear

 

"Very," I blush as he pulls away and helps me unload the food. "How was the photo sho—?"he trailed off as he looked into my eyes.I blush again and look down at my feet. "Your so beautiful," he whispers,still staring at me.

 

I kiss his cheek and grab some chopsticks.Everyone greets me and compliments me about everything as I set up all the food.We all take our seats and dig in.

 

"Thanks,unicorn this is great,"Kookie says,stuffing his face.I smile and eat my own food.He's right this tastes amazing.I love Chinese food.

 

"How was your photo shoot,beautiful?" Namjoon asks and passes me the curry sauce.I pour it in the middle of my pile of egg fried rice and set it down.Jimin smiles at me like he thinks it's adorable.

 

"I finished for this season,Finally!Next season will be summer so don't yell at me if I have to wear a swimsuit," They all stop eating and look up at me.I look at them back "what?"

 

"No daughter of mine is showing any skin,"Jin says sternly.I roll my eyes at mama Jin and stab my food.

 

"It's not like we all haven't seen her half naked anyway," Yoongi mumbles as I giggle.

 

"True dat," Kookie says,smirking at me.

 

"Hey,that wasn't cool of you,you just walked in!I could have been naked.DUMB ASS!"I glare at him as Tae chips in 

 

"Oh yeah and it's fine for you to walk in on us.we could have been having sex!"I roll my eyes 

 

"Oh come on really!Like you could get laid," 

 

"You wanna go,little girl," I slam my chopsticks on the table and and get up as did he.

 

"Alright let's go right here right now!" 

 

"Sit down both of you,we have a guest!" We both shrink back down into our seats and glare at each other.I mouth 'this isn't over' and stab a chicken ball.

 

"Is this what it's normally like?"Jonhyun asks.

 

"It's worse," Jimin says and eats a little rice.I glare at him until he eats a whole spoon full.I kiss his nose and go back to eating.

 

"For you information,Skye,I get laid more then you," I slam my fist on the table and a layer of ice spreads across it.

 

"Skye,For Tae sake stop doing that," Namjoon groans.I get up from the table and put my plate on the side.I quickly take a whole tub of the rice and slam my bedroom door.

 

Yoongi's p.o.v

 

We are all silent as Skye slams the door behind her.I bite my lip and look over at Hope,who hates yelling.I hold his trembling hand and tap my chopsticks on the table.

 

"Jimin that's your que,"Kookie nudges his shoulder as he gets up,taking his food.He shuts the door behind him and we hear Skye yelling,then Jimin then Skye crying.I look over Tae and he's stopped eating.

 

Kookie has stopped eating too.Whats going?

 

 

After Skye's outburst,we all left the table individually with our food to our rooms to eat there.I take Hobi's hand gently and guide him to our room,closing the door behind me.

 

Hope wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly.I sigh and hold him closer to my chest,stroking his hair.

 

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

Later that night I walk into Kookie's room.He's alone at his desk.

 

"Kookie," he freezes when he hears my voice.I sit on the bed and look down at my shoes.Jimin told me everything that happened the night they got drunk. It's about time I told him about what happened between me and Tae the same night.

 

"No more secrets,"I say,looking at the back of his head.He gets up and sits next to me.I hold out my pinkie and he locks his with mine.

 

"Me and Tae....we erm,"I look up at him,tears fill my eyes as I replay the scene in my head.

 

"It's ok....he told me," I nod my head and look down more.He pulls me into a hug and I try really hard not to burst into tears.I failed and let out all my disgrace on his shoulder.He rubs my back gently.

 

The floor turns to ice and it creeps up the walls as snow drifts gracefully down for the ceiling. "I love you so much...I'm sorry I'm not good enough,Jungkook," He shushes me and plays with my hair which is slightly damp from the snow.

 

"I love you for you,Skye.Nothing can change that," he wipes the tears from my eyes and kisses my forehead.Then he kisses my nose then he pecks my lips gently.I blush a little and look down.

 

"You gonna eat that great thanks," I quickly grab the rice and run out the door.Holy crap what a night.

 

I snuggle up with Jimin and feed him more rice as we watch TV.He snakes an arm around my waist and whispers "Come to daddy," I put down the rice and sit on his lap.I kiss him quickly and needily as his hands roam my body.

 

"I can't wait for the summer photo shoot," he whispers in my ear and bites my neck.I moan slips from my lips as he smirks up at me.

 

"Jimin you are such a bad boy," she winks 

 

"I know,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so cute


	31. Chapter 31

Jimin's p.o.v

 

I try and warm up my hands with some sweet tea as I watch Skye skate.The cold air nips at my nose and I sneeze,nearly spilling my beverage.Skye skates over and gives me a crooked smile,taking a sip from the cup in my purple hands.

 

"Do you want my gloves,Baby?" She asks,smiling that beautiful smile.I kiss her gently on the lips and shake my head.

 

"I'm good,thanks," she kisses my cheek and skates away.The kiss still lingers on my cheek even though my whole body is numb.She is doing a dress rehearsal for the competition she's competing in.She won't tell me what song she's skating too she just gives me that cute look that shuts me up and makes me think about how amazing our kids will be.

 

This is so difficult.Having a hidden relationship around fans and cameras.I can't even hold her hand without people talking.The wings final I wanted to take her right then and there on the stage even with a million pairs of eyes staring down at us.I can't even begin to imagine how the others feel.

 

Skye,she just takes my breath away every time I look into so beautiful,emerald eyes.Its so hard to look away as she skates.

 

After she finishes her routine I clap my hands and jump up and down,happily.She skates over too me and takes my glasses off,kissing my now pink nose. "You are so adorable when your nose is pink.You remind me of a puppy," I blush and snatch my glasses away from her.I place them back on my head and look into her eyes.Damn it!

 

"Are the others gonna cheer me on tomorrow?" She asks,stepping off the crystal ice and taking off her skates.I lace up her converse for her and kiss her cheek.

 

"We will be there at every show don't you worry," She frowns and grabs her bag and skates,walking out of the rink.

 

"But one of my competitions is in England, do you know how much it's gonna cost to get everyone a seat?"I take her hand and it's surprisingly warm.I enjoy the feeling of her warm hand against my numb one and stroke it with my thumb in some attempt to comfort her.

 

"I'm sure Namjoon will find a way and I am not letting you go on your own to a different country!"she chuckles and ruffles my hair.

 

"I can speak English unlike someone I know," she smiles at me as I sheepishly laugh,regretting my life.

 

We enter the dorm once again and are greeted by mama Jin complaining about leaving the bathroom light on and lectures us about costs and taxes.When he turns around to get something,we quickly run into our room,laughing like children.Jin yells after us but gives up upon hearing Namjoon calling him. 

 

We giggle as we shut the door.I pull her closer and kiss her pink lips,a warm feeling suddenly finding a place over me.She smiles into the kiss and leans her head on my shoulder.

 

"I love you,Jiminie," Skye says and cuddles me.

 

"I love you too,Babes," She giggles and takes my hand,leading me into the bathroom.I follow her like a puppy and drool as she takes off her shirt.I quickly undress and hop in the shower to get the temperature right.

 

Skye enters the steaming shower and kisses me gently.We pull away and giggle uncontrollably.I'm not drunk again,am I?

 

Namjoon's p.o.v

 

I tap my pencil on my notebook and stare into space.I rack my brain for some words to put together but I can't think straight.

 

"Namjoonieee?"A sweet voice says,siting next to me.I look over at her and blink,giving her the meh face.I didn't sleep well last night.

 

She smiles which make me feel a little better. "Can you take me bra shopping," I put my pencil down and rub the sleep from my eyes.

 

"Why can't Jimin go with you?"I say sleepily and lean on my elbow.

 

"Jimin's a pervert when it comes to bra shopping.Come on it will be fun we could get some new shirts for you,"I look down at my shirt

 

"What wrong with the ones I have," she scratches her nose and smiles.I glare at her as she pats my leg.

 

"Let's just go," She gets up and quickly exits the room.

 

Time skip

 

I hold all the bras Skye wants and regret saying yes.I have shopped for bras with her before but I never had to help her pick them out.She stands and stares at the racks of coloured clothing and bites her lip,her face fixed with concentration.

 

"Skye is that you," someone says and she looks past me.A girl with insanely long blonde hair rushes over and hugs the life out of her.

 

"Omg Yang!Its been a long time.This is Namjoon,"She says and I smile.Yang bows.

 

"It's nice to meet you finally,"I bow too,trying not to drop all the bras. "So you guys are bra shopping...?"They both giggle and whisper and talk about stuff that I was to lazy to listen to.

 

When I came back to earth Yang was gone and Skye was glaring.I look down "sorry,did I go to wonderland for a sec?" She frowns and grabs my hand,interlocking our fingers like laces.

 

"Are you ok?You haven't slept have you?"I shake my head.She squeezes my hand and pays for everything.We head to the food court and sit and eat our food.

 

"Namjoon....please don't do this to yourself," Skye whispers.I swallow my noodles and look up at her.She has stopped eating and is looking down at her lap.I bite my lip until I can taste iron and move her hair away from her eyes.

 

"I just want the best for you guys but what you want I can't give to you," 

 

"You have no right to take the blame,it's my fault,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like figure skating but its to late for me to start. I can ice skate but not like in Yuri on ice


	32. Chapter 32

Skye's p.o.v

I bite my lip nervously as I try and get changed into my costume.My hands are shaking as I mess with the zipper on the back.This is the first round:qualifying.I need to make it into the top five to go to the next round.

 

I don't really have a good advantage because I haven't been in the seniors women's before because BTS is really time consuming.But being a Kpop idol could help me.

 

I slip on a jumper over the top of my costume and walk out of the changing rooms.Namjoon is acting as my coach for the season and he stands with my drink on the side of the ice.He smiles as I come out and kisses my nose.

 

"Namjoon,there are cameras," He laughs and takes my hand,walking over to watch the person skating at the moment.I can feel my stomach churning and I suddenly feel sick and dizzy.Namjoon as a firm grip around my shoulders so I lean into him and sigh,shutting my eyes to wish the feeling away.

 

It doesn't and I begin to sweat.I try and slow my breathing but nothing works.

 

"Hey,Skye your up," I take of my jumper and give it to Namjoon.I step onto the ice and have a drink.

 

"Skye,I'm so proud of you.You mean the whole world to me and I believe you can do anything you want," Namjoon looks into my eyes and smiles warmly.I quickly kiss his cheek as my name is being announced and I skate to the middle of the rink,waving to everyone.

 

The crowd cheers and chants my name but everyone hushes once my music starts up.

 

I decided to skate to Best of Me because I remember skating to it randomly when I was bored and I loved it so much I put a routine together.I look over at Jimin in the crowd as I come up to my first jump.He is sat forward in his seat,his eyes fixed on me.He smiles as I land my jump perfectly and claps along with everyone.

 

My routine comes to an end and my final pose is blowing a kiss in Namjoon's direction.He smiles as he wipes the tears from his eyes.I skate over to the exit and meet him there in a big hug.

 

"You skated so well,I'm so proud of my beautiful baby'"he whispers in my ear as we look over at the board to wait for my score to be shown.

 

101.25!I almost die and hug Namjoon again.Im currently 1st with two people to go OMG!

 

The boys come down to meet me and all hug me and congratulate me.Jimin hugs me the hardest.He looks into my eyes and leans closer.Namjoon nudges me "Cameras!" We quickly pull apart and act all innocent.I sigh and look down at my skates.I hate this.

 

Kookie takes my hand and locks our fingers together as the final scores come up.Tears stream out of my eyes as my name is at the top of the list.He squeezes my hand and smiles at me.

 

 

After,we all sit in my hotel room with take away.We are currently in Tokyo and tomorrow I plan on running around the amazing city with Yoongi,taking pictures,eating the native food,buying all the manga I can.

 

I feed Jimin some of my sushi and smile.

 

"Holy shit Skye you have to see this," Yoongi bites his lip and passes me is phone.Oh crap!There are about a thousand tweets about me and Jimin almost kissing.

 

There are links to YouTube videos and other stuff.Shit shit shit.Jimin takes the phone from me and scrolls through.

 

The boys all look over his shoulder and I try my hardest to not tear up.Damn it.I quickly jump up from my seat and lock myself in the bathroom,crying it all out.

 

Me and Jimin are gonna be separated.We will never be aloud to talk again!I'll be kicked out of the group!I'll loose everything.All because we got caught up in the moment.Its all my fault.Im a stupid little girl that doesn't understand anything!

 

A timid knock echos around the room. "Go away!"I say,trying to keep my voice steady.

 

"Skye,don't over think it that only makes it worse," Jin says trough the door.I smile and open the door.

 

I sit down slowly and hug a pillow as Jimin snuggles into me.

 

"It's gonna be fine.All you need to do is stay away from each other when there are cameras but only until the competition is over," Namjoon says and caresses my hand gently with his thumb.

 

"B-but,Hyung—," Jimin starts but stops when Namjoon glares at him "I'll try," I kiss his cheek gently,making him smile as he hides in my hair.

 

"It will be ok," I whisper into his ear,playing with his soft hair as he pulls me closer.

 

 

After eating,the boys leave me alone with Jimin and go to there own rooms for the night.I take a quick shower and walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me.

 

Jimin is scrolling through his phone and smiles as I kiss his cheek.I cover his eyes with pillow and he groans,mumbling that I don't have to be shy around him as I get changed into my onesie.I take the pillow from his eyes and they meet mine.He does his cute little eye smile and pulls me onto the bed,tickling my sides.

 

I giggles and push his hands away.He pulls me in between his legs and back hugs me.I lean into his shoulder and snuggle up to his warmth.Jimin grabs my brush and brushes my hair gently,trying not to hurt me.I turn on the tv as I relax into him,mumbling a I love you before zoning out for the millionth time today.

 

I've only got to skate 5 more times in a competition....it will be fine.No pressure,I smashed the qualifying.

 

"Don't worry baby,Jiminie is always here,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters sort of make me cringe but in a good way.I have always wanted to be a figure skater but a writer and artist is better.Follow my bts account on Instagram its @the_random_bts_army


	33. Chapter 33

Yoongi's p.o.v

 

"Skyyeeeee,come on you have enough manga let's go!"She shushes me as she looks through all the shelves,her delicate fingers run across the spines of the picture books.She seemed to be looking for a curtain one.I groan and switch the bag full of other manga books from a different shop to my other hand and mentally scold myself for agreeing to this.

 

She pulls out one book and her face lights up. "Found it finally after all this time!"I blink and look at her confused.Da hell is wrong with this girl. " I have been looking for this volume for ages.Its insanely hard to find," I look at the cover....

 

"Skye you have all 12 volumes of Death Note THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

 

"There are 13,"

 

"Oh....,I've been lied to," She giggles and kisses my cheek,taking the book to the counter.I suddenly get this urge that I haven't had for a while.I bite my lip and look away.I really shouldn't.

 

We exit the store and look around. "Where too next," Skye chirps.I look down.Just ask!

 

"Do you have any cigarettes?"she shakes her head slowly and I regret asking.She takes my hand and drags me through the busy streets.

 

"If you tell the boys about this,I will murder you,ok!"I nod my head as she pushes me into a cramped,tiny store.I look around at all the stuff as Skye goes up to the counter.She talks in Japanese to the guy behind it so I didn't understand.She pays for three packs and shoves me out of the store once more.

 

We find a nice spot away from all the busyness in a alleyway and relax.She looks at me as I blow the smoke out. "Why did you want to do this?" She takes a hit from her own and holds her breath for a sec then releases.

 

"I've just been thinking about everything and I just forgot what it was like," She sighs.

 

"This brings me nothing but regret after it.Like cutting does," I frown and look at her with worried eyes. "Jimin is gonna kill me," She slumps down the side of the wall and sits with all the bags.Her eyes are screaming with sadness and that feeling of depression.

 

"Come on.Im taking you ice skating," she giggles as I pick her up on my back and carry her across town to we're the ice rink is.Shes laces up my skates and drags me onto the ice.I cling to her like a kola would cling to a tree and slowly slide across.She lets me go for a sec and I panic,nearly falling over.I hear her giggle and I shoot a glare in her direction.

 

She covers her mouth as I try and skate. "OMG I'm doing it," She skates up behind me and puts her arms around my waist.

 

"Like this see,"she gently pushes me and we glide across the ice at a quicker pace. " there you go your getting it now," I love her voice so much,I get why Jimin fell for her.She slowly let go of me as I continued to skate forward.

 

"Wait Yoongi,watch out," I look at her confused but then I knew what she meant.I slammed into the wall and fell back.I landed in a lump on the floor.She skates over to me,giggling and try's and helps me up.

 

"Are you ok?" She try's to hide her amusement as I brush of the small fragments of ice from my person.I glare at her.

 

"There you guys are,we have been looking for you," Jimin waves at us and Skye skates over.

 

"NOOOO SKYE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"I yell.She takes my hand and brings me over to the side,laughing half the time.Hope hugs me and kisses me gently.I panic because I forgot to put a mint in after.I pull away quickly but try and play it off cool.He looks at me weirdly then glares.Shit.

 

I look over at Skye.She hasn't kissed Jimin yet.He leans in but she continues to ramble on about her books,moving away little by little each time.I sigh and look over at Hope.He doesn't look very happy.

 

"Skye,has Yoongi been smoking?"He blurts out,glaring at Skye.She stops talking completely and looks at him shocked.

 

"No,why wou—," 

 

"Don't Bullshit!"she shuts up and looks at her skates.It isn't like Hope to swear around Skye.Jimin looks at her.

 

"Did you too?"She bites her lip and nods slowly. " I knew it," Skye slams her fist on the side and ice shoots across it.

 

"So what if we did!Why would you care anyway,you have your own problems!" Oh shit they gonna be destroyed.

 

"How could you say that,Skye.We care because we love you!"She groans and skates off the ice,storming into the changing rooms and slamming the door behind her.We all look at each other 

 

"I'm sorry,Hope," I whisper.He pulls me closer and hugs me.I feel like crying but Hope is the one that cry's not me.I hug him tighter and smiles.

 

 

Time skip

 

Jin's p.o.v

 

It's late as I start to set up the camera to film my v live EAT JIN YEAH.Namjoon is asleep and nothing will wake him up.I dropped my suitcase on the floor and cursed really loud and he still didn't budge.He's so cute.It means I can do stuff without him waking up....not like that.

 

I start the V live and great the ARMY,cracking open my feast for one.

 

"Nom,dis so good," I say in English,stuffing my face with rice.I eat my food happily expressing my delight with cheers and dances.

 

I try and stuff as much rice as possible into my mouth when the door of the hotel room almost comes off it's hinges.Skye storms in with a face colder then...well her.

 

"SHUT THE HELL UP IM TRYING TO SLE—oh is that egg fried rice...move I want some," She sat next to me and took the unopened box of rice.She waves at the camera and smiles.

 

She then pulls chopsticks out of her sleeve and begins to eat "you are my child,"I say,ruffling her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an addiction to egg fried rice sue me


	34. Chapter 34

Jimin's p.o.v

 

Its the finals of the skating Skye is in and I can tell she is scared shitless.She hasn't slept great.Its like she would do anything else but sleep.She is procrastinating.

 

"JIMIN JIMIN GUESS WHAT!"I look over at her as she slaps my arm trying to get my attention.

 

"What!"She shows me a text on her phone and I have to hold her wrist to keep it steady so I can actually read the fucking thing.

 

"They asked me to do a special skate for the closing ceremony,I want you to do it with me!" I blink at her like she's crazy.

 

"I don't know how to figure skate," She shushes me.

 

"But you know ballet,they are basically the same just you have knives on your shoes.And your a natural on the ice.The ceremony is two weeks away we have plenty of time,"she gives me puppy eyes and I can't help but smile.I sigh and nod my head.She grins and kisses my cheek.

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

I step off the ice after my final performance and get ambushed by everyone.We have a big group hug and all dance around like teenage girls.Jimin nearly squished me to death and Yoongi can't stop back hugging me.

 

I was the second to perform but the first girl didn't skate to well so my name sits at the top of the leader bored.We all take a seat and I have a drink as all the others perform.As the results come in for the last skater,the whole arena goes silent.I grip Jungkook's hand as the judges make their final decision.The results are shown up on the board.

 

...i won...

 

The crowed goes wild and the other skaters shake my hand,congratulating me.I am given my gold medal and I skate on the ice with two other people who came second and third.I wave to the crowed when cameras flashed.I throw one of my roses to Jimin,who catches it a blows me a kiss.I can't believe this....it seems to untrue.

 

We go out to celebrate with a big dinner,Namjoon is paying.Its a joint thing for me winning and Hope's b-day so we might get a little drunk.I sip slowly at my first drink as I eat my food.Everyone is having there own conversations and me and Jimin share our food.

 

"I'm so proud of you,I hope you know that," he kisses me gently and takes my hand in his.I smile and hug him tightly.Tae and Kookie are on the edge of being gone already while Yoongi has had about 7 glasses and is still his poker face self.Jimin isn't drinking because we all know what he's like if he even has one sip of an energy drink.

 

I feel a little tipsy and lean against the sober mochi,mumbling some crap about loving him so much.I can't be bothered to think straight.Hope is next to me so I lean against him.

 

"I love you,Hopie!Your my little ray of sunshine," he giggles and hugs my waist.

 

"Your gonna be so dead tomorrow," he mumbles into my hair.I pull away from him and make my way round the table and sit with Tae and Kookie.They greet me loudly and we start singing random songs like War on Hormone and Butterfly.

 

Jimin's p.o.v

 

I can tell Jin is getting a little uncomfortable with the amount everyone is drinking.I just sit and drink my virgin coke while Skye messes around with Tae and Kookie.I hear Jin yelp and everyone looks at him.He covers his mouth as his cheeks flush a bright shade of red.Namjoon try's to hide his smirk when we all go back to eating and yelling and singing.

 

Jin's p.o.v

 

I blush bright red as everyone goes back to eating.Namjoon's hand rubs my thigh and slowly makes his way up to my already hard member.I bite my lip trying not to moan as his big hand teases me.

 

"Namjoon,fuxk sake stop!"I whisper,trying to push his hand away from me.

 

"And why would I do that?"he whispers in my ear making me shiver.This is gonna be a long night.

 

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

I groan,waking up with a splitting headache.Jimin smiles at me from the bathroom,walking over and kissing me head gently.I fall back onto the bed and groan more,wrapping myself up in the blankets so I'm a burrito.

 

Jimin giggles "How's my baby?" 

 

"Dead," I mumble into the pillow.He giggles again and jumps onto the king sized bed next to me,hugging my waist. 

 

"Oh no what am I meant to do now," 

 

"Get Yoongi so I can do his make up," I mumble.He sits up and looks at me,confused.

 

"Why can't you do mine," he pouts at me and crossed his arms.

 

"Your not Yoongi," I say sleepily.He roles his eyes as he gets up from the bed.I kick is butt and he yelps.He blushes then glares at me as he exits the room.I fall asleep again until I hear yelling and random noises.

 

"SKYE,get up we have a photo shoot!"Namjoon picks me up bridle style and kisses my cheek.I pretend to be dead and he chuckles. "Come one beautiful get dressed," I groan and get changed into a navy skater skirt,a blue low cut shirt and I tie my hair up into French braids.

 

We arrive at the photo shoot and we a having a couple shoot first so me and the others sit while Namjin take pictures together.I look over at Yoongi and notice something on his neck.I hold back a giggle and quickly grab his hand,taking him over to the make up.He asks questions until I layer some concealer on the very clear love bite.

 

He stays quiet as I blend it in with a make up sponge.I put everything back and smirk at him.He glares at me a little annoyed.

 

"What,you cant expect me not to fuck that ray of sunshine into oblivion after I've had about 10 glasses of beer,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter


	35. Chapter 35

Jimin's p.o.v

We sit in the van as it speeds down the road to go to the closing ceremony.I am so proud of Skye for winning but she has to do a speech and me and her are doing the special skate.Im scared shitless because I haven't skated in front of a big audience before or well performed!

 

"You look stressed,Hyung,"Kookie gently taps my shoulder and I'm pulled back into reality.

"I'm ok," he bites his lip and looks at me worriedly.

 

"I'll be there in the crowd,don't worry," I smile as he plays with my hoop earring.He has a habit of doing that.If he's talking to you in a small space he will play with your earrings but only if he is really close with you.I find it cute.

 

We arrive at the ceremony and Skye takes my hand,leading me to the back stage to get our skates.We get changed and put on our skates.Im shaking as we wait for our que.Skye takes my trembling hand in hers and smiles at me.

 

"I'll be there with you the whole time,I'm not gonna leave your side.If you make a mistake I'll improvise to cover it up and the only people who will know is us,"I sigh heavily and mentally prep myself. "Listen to the music,Jimin," She says as she drags me onto the ice.The crowd cheers and I freak out.So many people are watching me.Judging me,waiting for me to make a mistake.

 

"Jimin,look at me,"I look into her eyes and feel calmer.Her voice drowns out the crowd and it's just me and her now.The music starts to play and we take the first few steps.

 

She guides me on her crazy journey of being an idol and figure skater.Showing me the ups and downs.All the moves go as planned but the last few bits get me.She holds my hand and pulls me close as she skates backwards around the rink.This wasn't the plan.

 

"Listen to the music and do what it says," she whispers.I nod feeling a rush of adrenaline.I push her away as her last jump comes in but I catch her as she lands it.We are trapped in the moment as we skate hand in hand across the rink.I want to kiss her so bad but I can't.There is no way in hell she is gonna sleep tonight.

 

The performance ends and the crowd goes wild.Everyone suddenly starts chanting our ship name.The whole arena is chanting it as flowers are thrown onto the ice.Skye catches one and blows a kiss to the faint outlines of Bangtan.I smiles and hug her waist.

 

I don't want this to end.The boys all greet us backstage and hug us.Kookie hugs me the tightest.

"I knew you could do it!"He says into my ear.He then kisses it gently as everyone fusses over Skye then walks back over to Tae.Damn you,Jeon Jungkook.

 

 

Me and Skye start to get changed in the toilets when I notice something on her wrist.

 

"Skye is that a tattoo?"I pull her closer and look at the Black writing.I ignore the fact she is stood in fishnet tights and her bra.

 

"Yeah,I got it ages ago....have you really  not noticed," I let go of her wrist and smile.

 

"What does it mean?"she slips off her tights and puts on a jumper...My jumper.

 

"It says 'I don't give a shit,I don't give a fuck, so never mind' in Japanese,"I look at her and she kisses my nose. "Don't ask," 

 

We finish getting changed and meet the boys outside.We all hop into the van and talk and yell.Skye plays with the flower someone threw to her and looks out the window,deep in thought.

 

Skye's p.o.v

Daydreaming 

"Mummy,What is that?" Skymin asks confused.I take her hand and sit on the grass next to her.

"It's a butterfly,isn't it pretty," I smile as she nods her head.Jimin comes over with a basket and a blanket singing Butterfly.

"Daddy,your home!"Skymin runs and hugs him tightly.

 

"How's my little girl,still as beautiful as ever!"he kisses her head and sets up the blanket and food.Jimin pecks my lips gently and we start to eat.

 

"Look what I drew in class today!"Skymin takes out a bit of paper and unfolds it.There are stick figures on it. "Thats me,you and daddy," She points to a group holding hands. "And that's Kookie,Yoongi,Hope,Namjoon,Tae Tae and Jinnie Oppa," she points to 6 figures next to us.

 

"This so good,Skymin,I'm gonna put this on the fridge," I smile as she hugs me tightly.Jimin tackles her and tickles her waist.She let's out fits of laughter and I can't help but smile.I love my family.

 

End of daydream

 

"Skye,what are you thinking so deeply about?"I frown as I'm snapped out of my day dream by a confused Maknae.I shake my head 

 

"It's nothing,"he looks at me weirdly and pulls me closer.I lean my head on his strong shoulder as he strokes my hair. "I was thinking about me and Jimin...and if we ever had a kid.."

 

"That's cute,"He says.

 

"Do you ever think about that stuff...I mean we aren't getting any younger.I don't really want to think about us disbanding in the future," He kisses my head and pulls me closer to him.

 

"I only think about me and Tae getting married and that's it....if it's even possible.We can't exactly get publicly married while we are still a band because we all know how that will end,"I nod my head and sigh.

 

"Let's not think about this...that's future Skye's problem," he chuckles and mumbles an ok,leaning his head against mine.

 

I quietly sing as I feel him slowly drift off to sleep.Kookie cuddles up to me and falls into a deep sleep that he is rudely awoken from by Namjoon's yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie this chapter almost made me cry when i read it through thanks for over 1000 hits and im writing a new book i might post the first chapter tomorrow or today


	36. Chapter 36

Tae's p.o.v

I'm so excited I can barely keep still as me,Skye and Kookie drive to the pet store to buy a little puppy.We park up and I practically fly out of the van and into the store in under 2 seconds.Skye giggles at me and follows.

 

I jump up and down and look at all the cute puppy's.Kookie kneels down in front of a Labrador "Hey there little guy,Your so cute," the dog licks his face and we both burst out laughing as the dog finds a spot to sit on his lap.

 

I look around for Skye to find her playing with a bunch of cats. "Skyeee,we came here for a dog not a cat," she pouts at me and puts the cats down.I look around at the puppies until a little fuzz ball nudges my leg.I look down to see little eyes looking back at me.I almost die.

 

I crouch down and stoke the little guy gently.It seems like he is smiling at me.SO CUTE MUST HAVE.I gently pick him up and show Kookie.

 

"I want this one!" He places the dog he was playing with gently on the floor and strokes mine.

 

"Aww he's like a little fuzz ball,"Skye almost dies when she sees him and fussed over him as I pick out a bed and food and toys.

"What should we call him?"I ask and look at them for support.Kookie shrugs.

 

"How about Yeontan?"Skye says,still hugging the little puppy.I smile and nod.We put all the stuff into the back and drive home.Yeontan is quiet on my lap and licks my hand.I smile at the little puppy and stroke his soft,crazy fur gently.I play with his little ears and he snuggles up to my arm.I can't get over how cute he is.

 

I set his bed up in mine and Kookie's room and he places Yeontan on it.He snuggles up into it and yawns.

 

"Awww,He is so cute.Like someone I know," I say and Kookie blushes,smacking my chest gently.I snake my arm around his waist and pull him closer.We watch as he slowly falls asleep in his little bed.He snores quietly,making me smile.I tuck him in and jump on my own bed.

 

Kookie joins me and snuggles up to me.I play with his hair and snuggle up with him,smiling in content.

 

"Tae...have you ever thought of us getting married?" Kookie asks.I sense a little worry in his voice and I pull him closer.

 

"I think about a lot of things,I think about us breaking up,getting married....eating burritos together....food," he sighs and moves away from me slightly.I bite my lip. "Why do you ask?"

 

"It's nothing doesn't matter," he turns around to face away from me.I sigh and hold back tears.I feel something lick my hand that's hanging over the edge of the bed.I look down to see Yeontan looking up at me sadly.I picked him up and placed him on my stomach.

 

He whines quietly and nudges my hand,sensing I'm sad.I stroke his ears and his little tail wags.I smile at this as he jumps down from me onto the covers and sits next to my face on the bed.He lies down and falls asleep again there.I close my eyes and fall asleep myself.

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

I get out of the shower with just a towel round me and put my phone on charge.Jimin hugs my waist gently "do you want me to brush your hair,baby?" I nod and sit down at my dressing table.He starts to brush my hair gently "How was the pet store?"

 

"It was good,we found the perfect little puppy for Tae....but there is something off between him and Kookie," I sigh at the thought.Its been bothering me ever since 'That Night' was confessed.

 

"What makes you say that?" He hugs me gently and grabs my pj's for me to get dressed.I put some pants on and a jumper.

 

"They don't seem....togethery if you know what I mean....like they don't seem like a couple at all," I slump down on the bed and hug my piggy toy.

 

"Maybe that's a good thing,people won't talk about the chance of them dating," he says,hugging my waist.

 

"I don't know,it seems like Tae has become more clingy and Kookie more distant and uninterested in Tae,"

 

"Well,love can die," he leans his head on mine and pulls the covers over us.

 

"That won't happen to us will it?"

 

"No,never.No one can stop loving you it's impossible," I smile and hug Jimin,tightly,kissing his cheek.

 

"I love you,Jiminie," I whisper in his ear.

"I love you too,baby,"We pull away and snuggle up together.Nothing dirty happened we just made out a little and cuddled.Thats all I ever need sometimes.To be here with my baby safe and happy.

 

"I'm here to show you who I am,Threw off the vail it's finally time.Theres more to me then glitz and glam,but now I feel my stars are aligned," I sing.He giggles and hugs me more. " I had believed that I was sold,I did all the things that I was told but now that I'm back I still belong,cuz I know that I am just a human,I make mistakes from time to time.And now I know the real me I put my heart out on the line.And let the magic in my heart stay true,like the magic inside of you,"

 

"And now I see thousands colours right before my eyes,"Jimin sings along. "I hear my voice so clearly and I know that it is right.I thought I was weak but I am strong,they sold me the world but they were wrong but now that I'm back I still belong cuz I know," 

 

"That I am just a human I make mistakes from time to time,but now I know the real me I put my heart out on the line.And let the magic in my heart stay true,just like the magic inside of you,just like the magic inside of you," I sing the last bit on my own because Jimin has fell into a deep sleep.I smile at my little mochi and fall asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last but is just cringy but the first bit i love, buying Yeontan


	37. Chapter 37

Hope's p.o.v

 

"Run BTS!" We all cheer as the cameras start to roll.I have my arm around Yoongi's shoulder as Namjoon talks.

 

"We are doing a cooking competition for Suga for his birthday!"I hug my Little Rock sideways and smile at him. "Everyone has to cook one dish that they love and Suga will taste it and pick a winner!" We all cheer and yell as we find our places.Im placed next to Skye who is currently using a spoon as a moustache.Shes such a little bean,please god take care of her!

 

I already know what I'm gonna cook!My famous noodle soup that I know Yoongi boo loves!The director yells start and we all begin preparing our dishes.

 

Skye's p.o.v

I can't cook that much food....erm but I know how to make nachos and tacos!Ill make that.I start to gather my ingredients and turn on the stove to cook my meat.I assemble some salted chips and sprinkle cheese onto it in a dish,throwing that in the oven.I put a timer on my phone and start to heat up another pan for my rice.

 

Jimin comes over and wraps an arm around my waist secretly. "What ya doing?" I ask as he eats some of the left over chips.

"Procrastinating," He says simply and eats more chips.I slap his arm as it goes back into the bag.He pouts and runs off to annoy Jungkook with his love. 

 

"Hobi can you taste this,I don't know if I added enough spice to it," he nods as I pick up some meat with chopsticks.I feed it to him and he chews on it thoughtfully.He smiles

 

"Little bit more spice but I love it,I didn't know you could cook!"He goes back to his noodle soup.

 

"I can't,I only know how to make this,scrambled egg and cupcakes...oh and noodles and pancakes!"I smile at my weirdness and add some more spice.

 

"How do you know how to make this?"Tae asks next to me.I stir the meat one last time before taking it off the heat and putting it into a bowl.

 

"My mom use to make it every Friday for me and Jonghyun Oppa.I guess I just picked it up.She always hated how I grew up so fast.She would always complain that I acted more maturely then her at 12," I smile to myself but it slowly slips away as I remember I'll never hear her say that again.

 

I shake the thought away that I hate myself for even suggesting and finish cooking the rice.I pause for a little break when suddenly Hope hugs me.I hug him back a little confused,snuggling into his shoulder.He picks me up and twirls me around.I giggle as he puts me down,kissing my cheek.

 

We all finish our dishes and present them to God of Rapping.I place my dish with everyone else and bow down to him "your lordship," I say.Everyone laughs at my weirdness.Jimin hugs my waist as Yoongi tastes my dish.

 

He smiles secretly and moves on to the next one.In the end Hope wins because no one can beat his noodle soup.We pack everything up and say good bye.

 

I slump on the bed and scroll through my phone.I open a snapchat from Jimin.

 

"WHAT IS THIS !" He looks at me weirdly.

 

"This isn't ok!"he smirks and kisses my lips gently.I blush bright red and pout.

 

"You are so cute,"I glare at him and flounce off to have a shower.He follows me and starts to undress.I blush again and take off my own clothes.We step into the shower and make out for a little bit.

 

I pull away smiling at my mochi and playing with his damp hair. "I love you,Jiminie," he smiles and hugs me 

 

"I love you too,"

 

Hope's p.o.v

 

I hug Yoongi's waist as we watch a film in bed.He strokes my hair gently and kisses my head,his hand resting on my abs under my jumper.He traces them out and,not gonna lie, it turned me on a little.I could feel myself getting excited so I pulled the covers over us in attempt to hide Hard Hobi.

 

Yoongi pulled me closer and snuggled me,stroking my thigh almost sending me over the edge.I gripped the covers to hold back a groan that threatens to escape my mouth.Yoongi had been teasing me all through the Run BTS episode with looks and little touches.Its been driving me crazy.

 

When it was my birthday,I didn't have to ask because he was drunk out of his skull.Maybe I could...no best not we have dance practice tomorrow.

 

"Hey,your pretty quiet,you ok?Yoongi asks he brushes his hand against Hard Hobi lightly.

 

"I'm fine," I manage to choke out.He smirks at me ,leaning down to whisper in my ear.

 

"Your hard for me already,"I blush bright red and try and stay quiet as he palms me through my boxers.Guess I'm gonna be sitting out tomorrow at practice.

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

A timid knock awoke me from my amazing dream about Jimin.I looked at the clock to see it was 3 in the morning.I slump out of bed and open the door to see a distraught Maknae.

 

"Skye,please help me," he choked on his words.Tears slipped from his eyes as he clung to my hands.I close the door behind me and guide him too the kitchen.I sit him down and get a glass of water for him.I hold his hand as he takes a sip,his whole body trembling.

 

"What happened,Kookie," I dab his face gently with a tissue as he places the glass down on the table.He rolls up his sleeves....deep red cuts run up and down his arms.Tears start to stream from my eyes,one landing in one of his cuts.He winces slightly as I cry.

 

He stays quiet,crying silently.I place my hand on his cheek as my jumper sleeve falls down slightly,revealing my own cuts and scars.I lean my forehead against his and we cry together.I hug him tightly.

 

"I'm loosing,Skye,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried my eyes out at this chapter i dont even know why i wrote it but i wanted Skye to get closer to Jungkook


	38. Chapter 38

Yoongi's p.o.v

We board the plane to LA and sit in our seats.I'm sat next to Skye who practically jumped over me to sit in the window seat.I sit down next to her and put all my bags away.We take off and I grab my blanket to have a quick nap.I look over at Skye to see her reading a book with an English title.I try and translate it but fail.I tap her shoulder and she snaps out of her wonderland kind of pissed.

 

"I'm gonna have a nap do you wanna go pee,"she glares at me "I'm not 5!"she looks back at her book.It goes quiet for a bit until "move I gotta pee," I smile and get up as she climbs over my seat.I feel someone pull on my sleeve so I look down at the Maknae.

 

"Could you tell Skye I need to talk to her as soon as we land,"I nod my head.Skye comes back and goes back to reading as I snuggle up on my seat.I try and get comfy but fail.I groan and throw my blanket off me in frustration.

 

Skye looks over at me "do you want to lie your head on my lap," she asks.I blush a little and nod,getting comfortable again as I rest my head on her lap.I drift off to sleep with the feeling of Skye playing with my hair and brushing it with her fingers.

 

 

I wake up and look around me confused.I then remember I'm sleeping on Skye's lap.I rub my eyes and look up "hey sleepy head," Skye smiles at me as she kisses my nose.I sit up and stretch.

 

"You slept like a rock,"She says,fixing my hair.I smile sleepily at her

 

"I'm gonna go sit with Hope,I'll send Jimin over," she nods and goes back to reading her book.I get up and walk a couple rows down to where Hope and Jimin are sat.I kick him out of his seat and kiss my ray of sunshine.

 

"I missed you ,Hyung," he says,wrapping his arms around my neck.I smile and kiss him gently.He snuggles up to me as we watch a movie on his screen.

 

Namjoon's p.o.v

 

It's night time outside the plane.Skye is still awake in front of me.I feel my eyes droop a little so I grab a blanket and curl up on my seat.I lean my head on Jin's shoulder.I feel him stir a little and a hand on my thigh.I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.Jin falls asleep too and leans against me.

 

"Princess,"I whisper,pulling him closer to me.He mumbles something I couldn't catch and kisses my lips gently.I blush a little at his actions and smile.I hand him one of my ear phones and play our favourite song,I see his eyes light up as he listens.

 

A warm feeling spreads through my heart as the pilot announces we will be landing in 15 minuets in sunny LA!Im excited to be back in America...it's where me and Jin first kissed.It wasn't anywhere special just in a hotel room we shared but it felt special.I can just imagine Skye cringing and wining at me for saying something like that.But she would also find it cute.

 

 

This time we are staying in a big house with a pool.We carry all our suitcases into the once quiet house.It is now full of screeching of shoes at the boys and girl fight over what room they want.Me and Jin land with a half descent room that Princess Skye refused to have because it wasn't in 10 meters of the kitchen.

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

I dump all my bags onto the bed me and Jimin will share and run around the room.Its so nice and spacious with a walk in closet and a bathroom with a shower and a bath!I jump around as Jimin smiles at me.

 

"Omg look at this room it's so cool.OMG HAVE YOU SEEN THE SIZE OF THIS SHOWER.Look at the bed omg!"I jump on it and face plant to the lovely,soft blankets.I breath in the smell of lavender and fresh sheets.I sigh in content as I feel the bed dip.Jimin hugs my waist and smiles at me.

 

I almost scream as I run over to the big glass doors and swing one open.

 

"OMG CHIM THERE IS A POOL!"he runs after me as I look around outside. "Jimin guess what I'm gonna do guess!"He shakes his head at my childish behaviour but plays along anyway.

 

"What?" I smirk at him,running towards the pool and flinging myself into it.The cool water swallow me up as my clothes become soaked.I come up for air and laugh.

 

"I've always wanted to do that!"I yell.Jimin is on the floor laughing at me,his blonde hair damp from the splash my body made.The boys all come out of their rooms and laugh too.

 

Jungkook jumps in with me and tackles me in the water.I squeal as his strong arms pull me onto his back.He carries me around then gets out.I hop off his back completely drenched and smile guiltily at a pissed Namjoon.

 

Everyone suddenly went quiet and looked at me with wide eyes.Jimin cheeks are bright red as he looks at me.It takes me a sec to realise what they are looking at.Im wearing a white shirt.....and I have a bright blue bra on and what happens to a white shirt when it gets wet.....yes.I quickly hide my chest and glare at the boys 

 

"PERVERTS!"I yell at them.Jin hands we some dry clothes and a towel so I can dry off.I start to take off my shirt when 

 

"Skye what are you doing not when we are here!"Yoongi yells.I shrug my shoulders and take my shirt off anyway.Tae covers Kookie's eyes while everyone accept Jimin,who is probably drooling by now,looks away.

 

I roll my eyes at them.You gotta love them though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my fav chapters


	39. Chapter 39

Skye's p.o.v

 

We all longe around the pool on the chairs after a few hours of playing in the sun.Everyone is really jet lagged so we just have half hearted conversations about random stuff.I'm lying on the floor with a loose shirt over my bikini looking up at the few clouds in the sky.

 

I hear a familiar sound and look across the pool.Something moves in the bushes across the water.I sit up and smile when I black cat emerges from the green.I get up and walk over to the feline.It doesn't back away or run off,it comes closer as I crouch down in front of it.It nuzzles my out stretched hand and walks over my legs towards the shade.

 

I follow the cat and sit with it as it stretches out of the floor,flexing it's claws a little.After having a nice stretch,it jumps onto my lap and enjoys me playing with it's ears,it's tail swaying slowly.

 

"Skye?Where did you find a cat?"A lazy hand ruffles my hair as Jimin lowers himself next to me.

 

"She was in the bushes over there," I point over to where I found the little cat.She pats my leg with her paw angrily because I stopped playing with her ears.I giggle and go back to stroking her soft,midnight fur.A low vibration comes from her chest as she purrs.

 

"Why can't you love me like that," Jimin pouts at me.I ruffle his hair with my other hand and kiss him gently.

 

"I love you in a different way.A way that is illegal to do to a cat," he blinks a few times before he gets it and stops talking.We look out across the pool and along towards the sea of houses that stretches further then we can see.The sun hangs low in the blue sky as quiet snores come from our sleeping band mates.

 

I feel something warm rub up my stomach and I look to see Jimin's hand slowly making its way up to my bikini top.I glare at him and he blushes,moving his hand out of my shirt.The cat hisses at him quietly as he pouts.I pick it up and place it on the floor,getting up to get a drink.The kitty follows me into the house and licks my hand when I place a bowl of milk on the floor for it.

 

As I look through the cupboards for a glass,Jimin comes in and nibbles on a single big cheese puff for 5 minutes.I look at him weirdly and take a hand full from the bag.

 

"What,this stuff is full of calories how the hell did you stay thin when you lived here?" I smile at the mochi and sip my drink of Gatorade 

 

"I was pretty lazy but I had a lot of those days when I felt productive and exercise helps with depression so...yeah,That's why I have better abs then you," He glares at me and rolls his eyes.

 

"Oh please no one can beat the Chimmy abs!"I laugh and almost choke on my drink.I lift up my shirt and show him my strong stomach.He stares at it for a while,his cheeks flushed bright red.

 

"I rest my case,bubble butt," he looks at me with a crooked smile as I ruffle his hair. "Don't feel to bad," he glares at me as I walk back to the pool with the kitty following.The others are awake when I get there,groaning about the heat and taking 5 minutes to just reach over and grab a snack from the table in front of them.

 

"Skye,why is there a cat attached to you?"Namjoon mumbles,rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Oh,I found her and now Jimin is pissed at me because I have better abs," Everyone nods and agrees with me apart from the Maknae.

 

"You have abs?"I nod and lift up my shirt.He blushes and stares like Jimin did.Tae smacks the back of his head and glares at him.He quickly looks away and grabs some Pizza flavoured Goldfish,snacking on them quietly.

 

The kitty eyes the food on the table then looks at me.I smile and take a hand full of Lucky Charms,placing the pile in front of her.I crouch down and notice she doesn't have a collar.

 

"Guys I think she's a stray," I say stroking her ears as she eats.A light bulb goes off in my head and I smile "can I call her Lucky Charms," Namjoon shakes his head at me and mumbles a fine.

 

"Your gonna name the poor thing after cereal?"Yoongi grumbles sitting next to me.I nod and play with her after she's finished every last bit of the food I gave her.She must be pretty hungry.

 

Yoongi strokes her head gently and she purrs "I think she likes you.That makes one of you," I giggle and look up at my mochi who's pouting like a child,slumped in one of the chairs.

 

Time skip 

 

" skyeee wake up,I'm bored," a hand plays with my chin as I shoo them away "later baby,I'm not in the mood," I mumble thinking it's Jimin wanting sex.The hand stops lifting up my oversized jumper

 

"Baby?Im not Jimin!"the voice says.I crack open my eyes to see Hope only a few centimetres away from my face.I rub my eyes and stretch.

 

"What do you want,Hobi?"I mumble,stumbling out of bed to get a drink.Its dark outside and the clock says it's half 9 at night.Im not use to the American hours yet.

 

"I'm really bored,do you wanna go out somewhere?" I nod and finish my drink,lifting myself up onto the kitchen counter.

"Where?"

"We could go to the super market," I look at him weirdly not fully awake.

"Why?"he shrugs and grabs my hand.I slip on some flip flops and we exit the house quietly.

The store is just a few blocks down the road so we walk down to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish i had a cat


	40. Chapter 40

Korean

_English_

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

We enter Target and grab a cart.Hope looks around the place in awe. "This is so big and....empty," I push the cart down the first aisle which is fruit and veg.I get some apples and some oranges,while Hope finds some lettuce.

 

 

The next one is DVDs for some reason.Hobi looks at all the films and picks one up. "Hey Skye,whats....I know that's grey," he says trying to translate the name of the film.I look at what it is and quickly snatch it away from him.He looks at me weirdly.

 

 

"It says Fifty Shades of Grey," I say placing it back on the shelf. "It's a film Mama Jin will never let us watch because of reasons," he blinks at me and his mouth makes an 'o' shape.

 

 

He picks out another film that I don't mind.Its the Naruto film so the subtitles are gonna be on anyway.We shop around for a bit longer and pick out some meals to eat that are reasonably healthy.

 

 

The whole place is pretty much a ghost town apart from the odd few people.I try and reach some noodles on the top shelf but fail miserably.I look around for Hope to see if he can help me but he is no where in sight.Just leave a girl on her own in a store at night why don't ya!

 

 

" _Do you want me to get that for you miss?”_ A tall guy with a baseball cap on smiles at me and gets the noodles from the top shelf.

 

 

" _Thanks so much...I like baseball,”_  I say a little nervous.I put the noodles in the cart as he smiles at me

 

 

" _What team do you support?_ he asks

 

 

" _Tampa bay rays_ ," I say " _I’m actually going to watch the play this weekend_ ," he nods his head approvingly and wishes me luck.

 

 

" _You have an accent,where are you from?”_

 

 

" _South Korea,me and my band mates are here for the AMA’s....we’re actually performing there_ ," his face shows a surpise look as he puts two and two together.

 

 

" _Oh my,your Skye aren’t you!My son loves you!”_ it takes me a sec to realise he said son

 

 

" _Oh wow,really?Tell him I said Hi and if you have something to sign I could write a message for him_ ," he looks through the pockets of his basketball shorts and finds a note pad.I sign my name and smile at him.I only just realise I'm in just a big shirt and a bikini.

 

 

" _Enjoying the sun,I see?”_ I blush and nod.

 

 

"Hey,Skye.Whats this?"Hope appears next to me,looking at a jar of marshmallow fluff.

 

 

"Put it in the cart!" He places it in and smiles at the guy I'm talking too.His arm quickly snakes around my waist,pulling the shirt down a little to cover the scars.

 

 

" _I’ll let you get back to you shopping.Nice meeting,”_  he says walking away.Hope doesn't free me from his side hug so I look at him,confused.

 

 

"Who was that?"he blurts out scaring me a little.

 

 

"His son likes BTS," he glares at me as we walk through the rest of the aisle.

 

 

"Did you see the way he was looking at you!"I roll my eyes at him and get some cat food for LC, who is still with us.I pick out some ice cream too.

 

 

"Hope,Americans are just generally nice people and love to chat so shush," he grunts at me and crosses his arms.He acts like a two year old sometimes.

 

 

We pay for all the stuff and drag it back to the van we are renting.Tomorrow we will be going to Disney land and I'm really excited.They do this thing where they dress you up as a Disney princess I WANNA BE ELSA.It just works ok!

 

 

 

I unload all the shopping while Hope feeds Lucky.Im about to put all the bags away when I feel warm arms around my waist "I missed you,why you leave me," I giggle at my little bean and turn around.He is wrapped up in a blanket and his blonde hair is a little messy.He pulls me in for a kiss and smiles against it.

 

 

I ruffle his hair and put the bags away,grabbing a drink. "Do you wanna go up to the roof to watch the sun rise?" I ask him.He nods his head and smiles at me.I take his hand and lead him up to the roof where there is a wooden swing seat.Its kind of worn down by the weather but it still works.It just creaks a little when you swing on it.

 

 

We wrap up in the blanket and watch as the big ball of light slowly peaks out from the horizon.I sip my drink and snuggle deeper into the jumper Jimin is wearing,taking in his sent.

 

 

The sun(not Hobi) sheds light all around us and blinds us slightly as the full circle comes into view. "Do you ever think someone with magical powers lifts the sun up every morning?"I wonder out loud.Jimin chuckles next to me and kisses my head

 

 

"If you ignore science and how the world actually works then yeah,"I giggle at this and smack is chest gently.

 

 

"Greeks use to believe that humans were made with 4 arms and 4 legs but Zeus didn't like it so he separated them into two people.He said they would spend there whole life finding their other half," I say looking away from the sun to look at my own source of light.I watch as a smile spreads across his face.

 

 

"Do you think you have found your other half?Have I?"I nod my head slowly and gaze into the deep wells of his brown eyes,they glisten with light.Someone once told me when your in love with someone you see the world in full colour and that your eyes have a special light in them that shines brighter when you smile.

 

 

I see that light in the boys' eyes everyday when they are with their loved one.Their eyes also light up when we are all together with the ARMY.They mean the whole world to me.


	41. Chapter 41

Jungkook's p.o.v

 

We arrive at Disney land and stand in a group outside the gates. "Alright we will be in groups of 3.Group 1 is Hope,Yoongi and Tae.Group 2 is Jimin,Skye and Jungkook.Then it's me and Jin and the staff can do what they want let's go!"We all gather into our groups and run into the park.

 

"Can I go get dressed up as Elsa PLEASE!"Skye pulls mine and Jimin's arms towards a building and pouts at us.I roll my eyes at her as Jimin nods.She squeals and kisses my cheek,shoving her bag into my arms,running away.

 

Me and Jimin grab some food and sit on a bench near the exit.I feed him a little piece of my candy floss and he smiles his eye smile "Skye seems really happy to be here.Im surprised she isn't sad about it.Her parents took her to Disney world every summer," I stop eating for a sec and think about it.

 

"I never thought about it.Shit," he slaps my arm and steals the bit of candy floss I was about to put in my mouth.I glare at him as he chews on it happily.

 

After sitting around in the heat for god knows how long,Skye exits the building with a big smile on her face.I barely recognised her.She was breathtaking.

 

She wore a blue tight dress with a cape full of glitter.Her hair was braided messily into a plait with snowflakes in it.She has blue eye contacts in.Me and Jimin drooled over her for about ten minutes until she threw a snow ball at us.

 

"Stop drooling like dogs!But guys I'm Elsa!Just with purple hair!" She smiles brightly and hugs us both.Ive never seen the film because it's in English and I'm not really interested in 2 sisters and some random stuff about true loves kiss.I call bs!

 

We wonder around for a little bit.Some little kids stop Skye for a picture,She is so sweet to the little kids it hurts my heart.We ride about a thousand rides and have a mixture of candy floss,Coke and hot dogs for lunch.

 

We bump into a few ARMYs and they scream over Skye's make over.We take pictures with them and sign a few things.We meet up with the others and watch the firework show at the end.The night is a cool one with low humidity so I'm not sweating buckets.

 

I slip next to Tae and take his hand in mine.He smiles at me and leans into my shoulder as the sky fills with colour. "I'm sorry about all the stuff before,I love you so much Kim Taehyung and I don't want being an idol to get in the way of that," His eyes fill with tears as he hugs my waist tightly.

 

"I love you too Jeon Jungkook,"We make eye contact for a while,looking deeply into each other's souls like we know they will be connected some day.We walk back to the van and squish into it.

 

Skye falls asleep still in her Elsa costume and snuggles up to Yoongi.I sit next to Tae,feeling my eyes droop a little as I clip my seatbelt into place.Today was a lot of fun but all that sugar has made me crash now so I lean on Tae's shoulder and play with his shirt as I slowly start to drift off into a deep,Micky Mouse filled sleep.

 

 

Jin's p.o.v

 

Everyone groans as we all wake up groggily from the events of yesterday.Everyone has a sugar hang over,Skye has it worse she woke up still dressed as Elsa.We all eat breakfast,shower and get dressed in 'sporty' gear for a day of watching baseball.

 

I don't get how Skye and Joonie can like it,it's so boring and the rules make no sense at all.Its like my relationship with my cousin.

 

We all lounge around for a bit until we saddle up and speed down the streets to the arena to watch a ball being thrown over and over.

 

"I don't get why we are gonna watch this stupid game anyway,"I grumble in my seat.I could hear Skye roll her eyes behind me,dressed in a Tampa Bay Rays baseball t-shirt and cap.She has short shorts underneath the over sized shirt.

 

"It's fun,you will like it I promise," this time,I roll my eyes at her.We arrive at the arena and find out seats.

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

The boys have no idea that I am going to throw the first pitch of the game.I wanted to surprise them.I have it all planned out.I can barely keep still as we sit in our seats with our popcorn and hot dogs,waiting for the game to begin.

 

I check my phone and realise it's time. "I'm gonna go get some nachos,I'll be back in a sec," I quickly get up from my seat and rush down the steps to the end where I'm greeted by one of the staff for the game.They hand me a mic,ball and glove and explain what I need to do.

 

I use to do baseball when I was still living in America, I was the best young pitcher.They announce who is throwing the first pitch and I look up at the boys to see them looking at Namjoon to translate.He looks down at me and we make eye contact.

 

A smile creeps onto both of our faces as I step onto the pitch. 

 

"A few of you might not know who I am but I am part of a Kpop group that will be performing at the AMA's tomorrow night," the crowed hushes and I look over to the boys.Jin is nearly and tears and Tae is ready to scream with his big banner. "I was never good at street dancing at the start of my career.There was always a little voice in my head that told me I couldn't do it but I practised and practised and that little voice....was right!I suck but then I realised it wasn't my thing.That I should just work on improving something that I actually felt passion for.Dont waste your talents.Thats my message," 

 

I place the mic in the floor next to the big mount thing.And get ready to throw the pitch.I get into position and throw with all my might.

 

Ping!

 

The crowd goes nuts at the ball went soaring across the pitch.I shake hands with the pitcher that will now replace me.I have a little chat with him and die because he's my favourite player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to throw a pitch at a baseball game


	42. Chapter 42

Tae's p.o.v

 

As the game came to an end we all cheered as the last pitch was thrown.It decided if we won or lost.WE...lost... KIDDING WE WON.After the crazy game we exit the arena and go back to the big house.

 

I jump onto my shared bed with Jungkook and smiled up at the Maknae.He pecks my lips before lying next to me. "Am I the only one that's worried about Yeontan?"He traces out my abs with his finger and chuckles.

 

"He's fine,baby.We can trust Jackson," I smile and pull him closer to my chest.  
"You might," Kook hits my chest gently but snuggles back into it.

 

"Tae.....I'm scared about tomorrow.What if the people don't like my voice what if they don't like how we dance what if they—?" I pull his collar and smash our lips together to shut him up.He leans into the kiss,deepening it slightly.

 

I catch his lip between my teeth and tug gently,earning a low whimper from the boy.I pull away a little but still keep our foreheads touching. "You are gonna be fine,why wouldn't they like you?Ah don't answer that it's rhetorical," he closes his mouth shut and pouts.

 

His eyes begin to well up a little as I cup his face and kiss his forehead. "I will be right there with you the whole time.I promise not to leave your side," He snuggles into the crook of my neck and cries quietly.I rub his back and kiss his neck gently.

 

He then left to find a sound proof room to practice in.Im really worried about him...I didn't say anything but I saw the cuts on his wrists,they looked pretty new.Kookie never really felt pride in his voice,after all this time and the love he gets from his voice he still thinks he can't sing.

 

I get up from the bed and try and find Skye's room in this big ass house.It doesn't take too long because an ear splitting scream makes the whole house shake.Panicked,I run to the source of the scream and find Skye just in a towel pressed into the corner of her bathroom shaking like crazy.

 

"Tae s-s-spider,helpppppp," she clings to my shirt and shoves me towards the sink.I roll my eyes at her and locate the spider.....nope.I quickly jump behind her and cower in fear. "That's a big ass spider....are you sure it's not Yoongi's child?!"

 

"Jimin...JIMIN!" He emerges and looks at us both confused.We both point to the sink where Yoongi jr sits with its eight eyes glaring into our soul.Jimin grabs a ball of tissue and squished it.He then throws it into the toilet and raises an eyebrow at us.

 

"It was big ok,I hate spiders,"Skye mumbles.He kisses her forehead and walks out 

 

"Do I not get a kiss?"I ask.She giggles at me and walks over to the shower. "Skye...can I ask you something?Does Jimin know about these?"I pull her wrist forward and observe the thin cuts running up her arm.She pulls her arm away and hides it.

 

"I think so...he hasn't said anything," her hair falls down over her face and I hear water drip onto the floor.I quickly pull the weeping girl closer to me and hug her.She sniffs and snuggles into my now wet shirt.

 

"Jungkook...he did it too.He hates his voice," she nods and wipes her eyes,pulling away from the hug.  
"I know,Tae Tae.After I've showered I'll talk to him," I smile at her,thankfully.She kisses my cheek as I leave and I close the door behind me.

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

After showering,I put some shorts and shirt on and begin my quest in finding the Maknae.I look in his room,nothing then I walk into the living room to see Namjin half naked. "Guys really!At least go to your room," they pull apart and blush.

 

Jin covers his flushed cheeks and sprints off to his room.Namjoon kisses my forehead before following his flushed hyung.I roll my eyes at the couple and go back to looking for Kookie.I walk down the hall where all the spare rooms are and check the untouched places.

 

I stop in my tracks when I hear a smooth voice echo through the hallway.I follow the singing and find the Maknae sitting on a bed,flipping a pen knife open and closed.He hasn't noticed my presence and continues singing.He flips the knife open and his singing slows as he stares deeply at the blade.

 

I notice my lace is undone and bend down to tie it.When I look back and Kookie his sleeve rolled up and the knife is deep in his wrist.I almost throw up my heart as I throw open the door and lunge at him before he drags the knife down vertically.

 

I throw the knife across the room and grab his arm putting pressure on the deep cut. "Kookie...fuck what why would you do that!"Tears stream down my face as something warm creeps up my throat.I rush into the bathroom and throw up into the toilet.I cough and sob over it ,grabbing a toilet roll.

 

"Kookie," I fall to my knees in front of him and press a ball of tissue onto the cut.Its not deep enough to cause the thing he was aiming for but I need to slow the bleeding or he might pass out.

 

"Hold it down and keep pressure on it I'll be back in a sec,"He doesn't say anything as I rush out the room and come back with the first aid kit.My knees become weak as his eyes look at me blankly still holding the now blood soaked tissue.

 

When the bleeding slows I wrap it up tightly with some padding and a bandage that I got from the kit.I look into Jungkook's eyes and cup his cheek,ignoring the fact that it's covered in his blood.

 

"I can't lie anymore,Skye," tears continue to pour out of my eyes as I lean down and kiss his wrist better.

 

"I know,Jungkook,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love/ hate this chapter.It breaks my heart but i enjoyed writing it


	43. Chapter 43

Jungkook's p.o.v

 

I hug her tightly as she cries into my shoulder. "How could you?!"She chokes out hitting my chest half-heartedly. "Tae is gonna kill both of us!" I bite my lip and look down at the knife that still remains forgotten on the floor,a little trail of blood follows it.The blood seems so out of place on the white floor.

 

"Skye.....I love you.I just can't keep lying to myself.My mind is just so full of hate and negativity towards myself it's frustrating.It hurts my head and makes me feel numb and tired.I don't want to do this anymore...," she pulls away from me and I stare into her eyes.She looks so broken and sad,like her world just came crashing down on her.

 

"Jungkook....you could have said something because we love you.You don't have to be loved by everyone just by good people who are worth it.You are worth every second of every minute of every hour of ever day of every week of every month of every year of every decade of ever century...of every life time.Please don't do this because it will tear us apart,"

 

Suddenly,a wave of anger washed over me and knocked any educated thought out of my head.I gripped her waist tightly,ignoring her trying the push my hands off her. "Oppa,your hurting me," I jump up from the bed,making her fall on the floor in front of me.She winces as her body collided with the hard floor.

 

"Your lying,your only saying that because you have to!Why couldn't you have let me get it over and done with?You can tell I would have been much happier " I watched her face fall and her lip tremble as she reached out a hand to me.I slapped it away and she retracts it,tears slipping from her eyes more as she grips the necklace around her neck.

 

"Answer me!"She squeezes her eyes shut as more tears pour down her cheeks " I c-couldn't j-just watch s-someone I care a-about kill thems-selves," She begins to shake as she wipes her eyes "Tae would kill me," 

 

"I bet he would,wouldn't he?But he's to busy worrying about a stupid fuzz ball to notice anything!"Skye gets up from the floor and brushes her skirt down  
"It amazes me how little thought you put into those words.You know damn well Tae and me and the others care about you.We are human beings! We can't just fucking let you do this to yourself!"

 

She walks over to me and tangles her fingers into my hair.This one action seems to rid of my anger and I'm left a weeping mess.She pulls me into a hug and whispers love into my ear. "Kookie remember.....be you to the full," I blush and smile at the cheesy line.

 

"There's nothing like us,there's nothing like you and me together through the storm," she whispers.I giggle and kiss her nose gently. "There's nothing like us,there's nothing like you and me,together yeah," I kiss her lips gently and she blushes bright red,shoving me gently.

 

"Damn you, Jeon Jungkook!"She pouts at me.I ruffle her hair as she turns her head to look at the knife that lay blood stained on the floor.She picks it up and places it in the sink.I wipe up the blood with some tissue and sigh heavily.

 

"I'm gonna keep hold of this!"Skye says sternly,slipping the now clean flip knife into her shorts' pocket.I huff and try and apologise with my eyes.I take her hand in mine and look down at my feet,not wanting to meet her eye.

 

"Why don't we go get something to eat,just us....I don't really want Tae to know that I...you know,"before I can finish she is dragging me down the hallway towards my room. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

 

"I did but I'm not gonna listen," she says while shoving me into my room.Tae is sat on our bed on his phone.His face brightens as I walk in,it quickly slips away when he notices the bandage and Skye's pissed express.

 

"What the hell happened?"Skye handed him the knife and I look away not wanting to see his face.Im afraid."Kookie,do you want to tell him or shall I?"She crosses her arms over chest and I can hear her foot tapping.I stay quite as I distract myself with a loose thread on the hem of my shirt.

 

"T-tell me what?"Tae mumbles,his voice sounds confused and it trembled a little.He probably has an idea about what I did but doesn't want to believe it.Skye gets on her tip toes and whispers in Tae's ear.I glare at her and try and say something but fail once I look into Tae's eyes as it settles in his mind what I did.

 

"M-my Kookie t-tried too kil—," he cuts himself off as a deep breath fills his lungs.His hand covers his mouth as tears start to drop from his doe-like eyes.I try and reach out to him but I'm rooted to the floor.Skye shushes him softly and strokes his back.He falls into her and sobs into her shoulder,mumbling 'why' over and over.

 

Jimin's p.o.v

 

I lean against the doorframe as I watch the three hug each other tightly.Skye sure knows how to fix something that is more broken then herself,making everything not ok but brighter.

 

She helped fix Kookie the slightest bit which helped in his and Tae's relationship.No more secrets, no more lies;100% honesty from now on.Skye made them cross their hearts and she said she would kill them both in the most painful way known to man if they broke the promise.

 

So now we sit united once again in front of the stage we will perform on in front of music stars and global superstars.I almost felt out of place looking over the many heads that changed to world just a little but then I look at her and remember...

 

We are now known as global super stars because of our beautiful Bangtan girl that holds us all together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringed a bit at the ending but i couldnt figure out how to make it not cringy


	44. Chapter 44

Skye's p.o.v

 

The boys clung to me and Namjoon as we take our seats in the theatre.They can't speak that much English so they are screwed if they fall behind.

 

"Namjoon,be a dear and take Jimin,Jungkook and Tae to the bathroom please," Jin asked sweetly,batting his eyelashes at the leader.

 

"Why me?"He huffs,looking at the pleading Maknae line.Jin looks at him sternly making him shoot up and grab the youngest' arms,dragging them away.There is now a big gap in the seats so I sit alone staring up at the big stage we are performing on.

 

I'm almost sweating by the time the others come back and we head back stage.I take a deep breathe in and let it out,adjusting my mic a little.Jimin takes me hand and his smile reaches his eyes.I smile back at him and squeeze his hand.

 

He lets go to talk to Tae so I tip toe behind Jungkook and hug his waist,standing on my tip toes so I can rest my chin on his shoulder.He kisses my nose gently,taking me hand to lead me on the stage.We take our positions and wait for our cue.

 

 

The performance goes smoothly and we exit the stage.I collapse onto a nearby couch and let out a sigh of relief.I can finally sleep peacefully.

 

Morning 

 

Yoongi's p.o.v

I wake up with the sun shining into my eyes through the crack in the curtains,causing me to cover my eyes with my arm.Hope shifts next to me and smiles. "Good morning,marshmallow," I giggle and pull him closer to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

 

"Good morning to you too,sunshine," he giggles getting up from the bed.He is just in an oversized shirt and boxers.I only just notice my stage name is printed on the back of the shirt.He stretches,messing up his hair at the back while walking to the bathroom.I can't help but stare at the beautiful creature in front of me.

 

I get up too and make my way to the kitchen,forgetting I'm shirtless in basket ball shorts. "Morning,Oppa," Skye greats me as she places a bowl of cat food on the floor for Lucky.I chuckle lightly when I notice she has the same style shirt on as Hope but with Jimin's name on the back.Is this a thing now?

 

"Morning,snuggles," I open the fridge and get some eggs out. "Do you want some eggs?"I ask the purple haired girl currently sitting on the floor playing with a cat.She nods and jumps up,hugging me.I ruffle her hair and crack some eggs into a bowl,whisking it up.

 

"Morning Skye,love the shirt," I hear Hope say.   
"Thanks,I love yours," they both burst into a fit of laughter making me turn around to look at the two,puzzled.

 

"Morning guys,what ya making," Jimin walks into the kitchen,his eyes half open.He is also shirtless in shorts.He realises something and we all stand in silence looking at each other.

 

The room is filled with laughter shortly after.This is so uncanny!I go back to cooking breakfast for the four of us,chuckling to myself.Im gonna scream if Kookie and Jin come out of their rooms in their boyfriends' shirt.

 

We all chat about random things and how sad it is we are leaving today.We decided we are gonna have a pool day which means we can have a fun,chill day while we remain active.

 

After everyone wakes up, we change and grab our towels and rubber rings.Skye and Kookie secretly team up to try and get Jin hyung in the pool.I think about warning him but change my mind when I see how happy everyone is watching the event slowly unfold.

 

Jin lays oblivious on a chair with his sunglasses on either sleeping or staring at the sky.They creep up behind him and quickly grab him.He doesn't realise what is happening until he is thrown into the cool water.He slowly emerges,his eyes glaring coldly at the two.

 

They are clutching each other trying to contain their laughter as he slowly gets out the pool.Skye grabs Jimin and pushes him towards the pissed older "Jimin I choose you,"she screams,terrified by mama Jin.We laugh at the two as they sprint down the garden with Jin following with a baseball bat.

 

I enjoy the peace and quiet until Skye comes running towards the pool and jumps straight into it,splashing water everywhere.Kookie joins her even though the plaster on his wrist is nearly falling off,revealing the deep red cut just a smidge.

 

The others all jump in too and play with a beach ball,passing it from one side of the big pool to the other.I notice Skye is literally a mermaid,she can swim so fast and elegantly.She can do tricks and jumps and flips;It's incredible.

 

I swear she was born in water?Im knocked out of my thoughts when the beach ball knocks my head.I look up from my phone to see Jimin hiding behind Tae.I get up,grabbing to ball on the way and stalk over to the edge of the pool.

 

Everyone has moved away from Jimin,worried they might get caught up in the aftermath of my rage.I jump onto him in the pool,shoving him under to water.I keep him there for a bit then bring him back up.He catches his breath and hugs me for an apology.

 

I roll my eyes at the blonde and join in the game.Namjin and Vkook against Yoonseok and Skymin.Let the battle begin.

 

We spent half the time yelling at each other over who gets the point.Skye goes on a rage quiet and practically made all the water splash out of the pool.Stalks out of the pool and sits with Lucky. "Skye,I'm sorry I called your hair stupid,"Kook yells at her.

 

"I saved your life, you poop and this is what I get!"She has a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do more about the AMA’s but i got distracted by the stuff with Kookie i might do more but idk


	45. Chapter 45

Skye's p.o.v

 

About 2 hours into the flight, I grab my book and a blanket to get myself into the reading mood.I curl up my seat and smile at the sleeping Jiminie leaning his head against the window.He looks so cute when he's asleep.I move a piece of his blonde hair out the way and kiss his nose.

 

I begin to read my book from where I left off and bit my lip.This book reminds me of my teenhood.Drinking, parties and playing spin the bottle with strangers.Long story, having an older brother has its upsides.

 

I feel something heavy on my shoulder and find Jimin slumped over it, still sound asleep.I giggle at him and move my hair.When I'm about to go back to reading, I feel a hand slip under my blanket and rest on my thigh.I look over at the mochi to see his eyes have remained closed and his breath his still slow and steady.

 

I ignore it and turn the page of my book, going back to nipping at my lip.The hand slowly moves up and touches something that makes my cheeks flush bright red.Jimin,you couldn't wait!

 

Time skip

 

Jin's p.o.v

After dumping my bags on my bed, I make my way over to the door to pick up the post that has mounted up into a little pile while we were away. The others are dotted around the living room and kitchen.

 

I flip through the post and find one addressed to Skye so I call her over.She opens it and begins to read while I dump all the bills on the table.

 

"Oh my god!"I look over at Skye and she slowly sits down still staring at the letter.I look over her shoulder and call the others in because this is important.

 

"What's up,butter cup," Joonie says as he plonks himself at the table.I grab a glass of water for Skye and ruffle her hair.  
"Dear Skye and her band mates,we happily invite you too the wedding of Dazzle Jonghyun and Kim Rose!You will stay in a hotel across the street from the venue.Your rooms a booked with two beds ,so decide between yourself who is sharing with who.You can check in at 12:00 on the 1st of April  
Can't wait to see you all,  
Dazzle Jonghyun," the boys cheer and hug Skye but she just stares at the paper.

 

"You ok,honey?"I ask her.She shakes her head slowly and shakily puts the invitation down on the table.The boys stop talking and look at her,worriedly.

 

"Why didn't he tell me in person...and why did I have to find out by a piece of paper?!!Who even is Kim Rose?"She gulps down her water and face plants to table.Joonie rubs her back gently.

 

"I can't believe me own brother didn't tell me!And we have to be there in a week UGHSJJO!"She bashes the table and ice shoots across it,startling everyone.

 

"Skye,I understand why your pissed off but can you not freeze the whole dorm,please," I say gently,not wanting to piss her off more.She apologises and gets up from the table.

 

"Hey,Skye.Why don't you go clear your head?Yeontan needs walking," Tae says,proud that he thought of the idea.A small smile reaches her lips and she nods.

 

"I guess," She walks out the kitchen to fetch Yeontan and comes back again with the little fuzz ball.She slips some shoes on and bids us a quick goodbye before bolting out the door,Yeontan struggling to keep up on his little legs.

 

Skye's p.o.v

I sit on the grass in the park and lazily throw a toy for Yeontan.Its early morning,little past 7 o'clock and the sun is casting a lovely spring light on the park.I snap out of my daydream when Yeontan nudges my hand.I throw the toy again and giggle as he speeds off the fetch it.

 

I sigh,a little saddened by the fact Jonghyun didn't trust me enough to tell me everything.We never always saw eye to eye,but still he should have told me.I don't even know who Kim Rose is.

 

"Ms.Dazzle?"A deep voice asks.I look up to see a man in his late 40s smiling down at me.It takes me a moment to realise.  
"Dr.Holt?Wow,Hi!"I say getting up and dusting off my shorts.

 

"Please,call me James.Is this your dog,Wow so cute!"I smile as my old teacher fusses over Yeontan.  
"He's my friend's.Im doing him a favour," I say as the little fluff ball jumps over my shoes.

 

"So how have you been?"He asks,now looking me up and down "I hear your pretty famous!"I nod my head and smile.  
"Yeah,I'm doing ok.How are things with you?Still teaching?"

 

"Yeah,can't wait to retire," we laugh awkwardly and make eye contact. "Do you want to get some coffee?"I nod my head even though I don't drink the beverage and hook Yeontan up to his lead.He trots happily next to me as we make our way to Starbucks.

 

I wait outside with Yeontan while James gets the drinks.He looks at me with his puppy eyes and his tail wags gently. "Hey don't look at me with those eyes!"I say,sternly.He sits down and places his front paws on my shoe.I try and look away but he is too cute !

 

"Wait till I tell Tae Tae Oppa you were flirting with my science teacher!"He whimpers and curls up into a ball just as James came out with the two drinks.He handed me my frappichino and we walk back towards my dorm in almost complete silence.

 

When we get to my dorm,I say thanks and we exchange numbers.I open the door and Tae ambushes me,almost spilling my drink all down Namjoon's shirt I stole. "There's my little baby!Did you have fun?Awww my little fuzz ball!"

 

Tae hugs the life out of the fluffy dog and kisses him all over. "Hey,how come I don't get a kiss!"Tae smiles and kisses my cheek.I pout as he runs off with Yeontan scurrying after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter


	46. Chapter 46

Jimin's p.o.v

Skye flings open the doors of the venue and stomps angrily toward a startled Jonghyun.Her hair recently got dyed a beautiful pastel blue and purple obra but that doesn't stop her brother from being scared shitless.

"How dare you not tell me you were getting married!I had to find out from a piece of paper!"She angrily shoves the invite at her brother and taps her foot repeatedly on the floor, waiting for an answer.

 

"I texted you and called over and over but you didn't pick up once!What was I meant to do?I was also really busy and scared you would beat me with your converse," He replies, fiddling with his fingers.

 

"Damn right I'm gonna beat you with my converse!"She bends down to untie her lace but I quickly pull her arm to make her stand behind me.  
"No your not gonna beat your brother!" I say firmly.Skye pouts and glares at me.

 

We all greet Jonghyun properly and congratulate him.Skye is still annoyed though and won't look at her brother.I take a look around the venue to see its kind of empty and not really like a party is gonna happen here.

 

"You guys arrived just in time;we are having a delivery of tables and we need your help placing them if that's ok with you guys," Hope hugs Jonghyun happily and insists we help with everything.

 

"Ok so erm Tae and Kookie you can manage the tables,Yoongi could you set up the sound system and Jin the kitchen is just through there make whatever food you like I trust you and Namjoon I'm trusting you with this very important job,could you get the rings from the shop round the corner and Jimin could you help me decorate this place....Skye can you help," she stays quiet not looking at us as the others separate to do their jobs.

 

I smile apologetically at him and pick up some bunting from a box on a table. "Skye don't be a child!"I say,exasperated.She grabs a step ladder and angrily walks across the room to set up the lights.

 

I grab a chair and stand up on it too stick the bunting up. "Thanks Jimin for that," Jonghyun says,taking some decorations from the box.  
"It's no problem,I figured out how to make her do what I want without her throwing a fit," I say,giggling to myself.

 

The venue doors open and close again,I see in the corner of my eye Jonghyun dumping the decorations and running over to the new arrival.I look over to see a beautiful girl in a simple red dress that just skims her mid-thigh.Her hair is dyed the most amazing autumn mix with reds and yellows.She smiles at me as I hop off the chair and bow.

 

"It's lovely to meet you,"I say politly she smiles at me,her painted red lips becoming thinner for a sec. "And its nice to meet you too,Jimin right?"I nod as I shake her soft hand.Skye reluctantly walks over and forces a smile on her face.

 

"You must be my future sister in law.Its nice to finally meet you," Skye smiles and shakes her hand.   
"Rose....its my pleasure," 

 

Time skip

 

"Skye come on!I bet you look beautiful," I say knocking on the changing room door.  
"Fine!"She huffs,unlocking to door.She steps out carefully on tall heels and groans as she catches a glance at how she looks in the mirror.

 

"Wow,you look so beautiful," She glares at me with her eyebrow raised.I smile at her.  
"Ugh this is so uncomfortable!"she moans as I stare at the poofy blue dress.The top half tightly fixes her figure which I love! "I hate high heels, can't I just wear my converse?"

 

I shake my head as she pouts at herself.             "Let's get some food shall we?"I ask.She nods sadly and stumbles over to the changing room.

 

Rose's p.o.v

I walk around the venue with my clipboard and check off the things that are done.I hop nervously on my toes as I watch as two really tall and strong guys place the last table.

I check it off the list and thank the two boys.They smile very familia smiles.I stare for a little bit,trying to figure it out.

 

I stop breathing for a sec.I figured it out.Way back in 2014 I liked the band called BTS but I guess I forgot about them.Jonghyun mentioned his sister was in a K pop group but I never put two and two together.

 

"V and Jungkook?"I ask,still a little uncertain.  
"You know our band?" Jungkook asks.I nod and smile. "I can tell your bunny and box smiles anywhere!"They laugh and move on to another job.

 

Skye places the last of the lights up on the other side of the hall and double checks one of the bulbs.She seems like a really sweet girl;she just needs to warm up to me,thats all.

 

I notice her stumble on the step ladder and jump forward to try and stop her from falling but a strong brunette gets there first.Jungkook catches Skye and laughs at her annoyed facial expresion.I let out a sigh of relief and watch as the two bicker like children.

 

Jimin comes over and separates the two,telling them to stop acting like children the whole time "HEY,I'm your Noona!"Skye complains to Jungkook and flicks his forehead.

 

"But I'm still your Oppa!You said!"He fought back.  
"Everyone is my Oppa!Its nothing special!"They go back and forth for another 5 minutes until someone walks through the door.I great my friend and introduce them.

 

Scarlet is her name and she is a bridesmaid.Tae,Kookie,Skye and Jimin greet her with a smile and shake her hand one by one.She seemed to have lingered when she shook Jungkook's hand.I saw a little ting of jealousy in Tae's eyes.Did I miss something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit uneventful but i still like it


	47. Chapter 47

Jimin's p.o.v

I open my eyes lazily and roll over to get a face full of hair.I smile and nuzzle into Skye's back,giggling as she grumbles my name.

"Minnie,that tickles,"I kiss her shoulder sweetly and wrap my arms around her waist,slipping my hand under her jumper(which is mine)to stroke her hard stomach.

"Babe,that also tickles!"she giggles,pushing my hand away and turning over to face me.Her eyes glistened in the early morning sun peeking through the window.

 

She snuggles into my chest and yawns.  
"Mochi,I wanna kiss," she mumbles pouting her lips out with her eyes still closed.I lean down and connect out lips gently,trying not to take advantage of the situation. 

She pulls away and sits up in bed,stretching.For a split second the sun shines through the open window and blinds me,letting me only see the slim silhouette of the girl I fell in love with.

Jungkook's p.o.v

Time skip

 

We make our way back through the quiet streets after a long day of decorating and putting things together for the wedding.

In the distance,I see a playground and my spirits are instantly lifted a little.I grab Tae's hand and run towards it.We jump on a roundabout,almost slipping over in the dark.

The others join but Skye sits on a bench and taps her stomach gently.I jump off the swing I was on and run to sit next to her. "You ok,unicorn?"She nods and smiles at me.

"I just feel a little under the weather,sorry Kookie,"I frown and kiss her cheek  
"Don't be sorry,"I return to the swing and push Tae,laughing as he screams for me to stop making him go so high.

 

After a while,I get annoyed and gently pull Skye up on her feet.She looks at me confused as I take her hand,leading her towards the swing. "No Kookie I told you,I don't feel well," I sigh and continue to lead her towards it.She tries to pull free "Kookie let me go i can't!"I push her down on the swing,holding her down so she can't get free.

 

As I'm about to let go and push her,she grabs my arm. "Kookie..."My breath catches in my throat as I see the tears in her eyes.She shakes her head gently and I let her go.I sit down infront of her,Tae,Yoongi and Hope join us.

 

"It's this whole marriage thing.One minute my brother and me are building sandcastles with both our parents,next minute he's all grown up and getting married," She wipes her tears away with her jumper sleeve and plays with her fingers.

 

"I know its hard sunshine but you have us,you aren't alone," Hope says,gently hugging the girl. "Come on,lets get back before Jin hyung yells at us," He giggles lightly,pulling Skye off the swing.

 

I crouch down a little and she jumps on to my back.She kisses my cheek as I hoist her up. 

 

Back at the hotel

 

Hope's p.o.v

I hear a light knock on the hotel door and hop up to open it.Skye is stood wrapped up in a blanket. "Do you wanna watch a film?"She asks.I nod slowly as she slips past me into the room and instead of jumping,simply climbs into one of the beds next to Yoongi.

 

"Hey snuggles," Yoongi greats,helping her get comfy. 

 

"Tae kept spamming me with really hot pictures of Jimin and my ovaries couldn't handle it so can I sleep in your room, " I laugh and get in bed with them, pulling them both closer.

 

 

She ends up falling asleep halfway through the film.Me and Yoongi slip into the other bed and I was about to sleep when I hear soft sobs coming from Skye's bed.Oh yeah thats right,she cant sleep in an empty bed.I quickly slip in next to her and spoon the hell out of so she stops crying.

 

It works and I find myself slowly falling asleep with her.

 

Morning 

Skye's p.o.v

I wake up not in my bed and look around me confused.Hope is soundly sleeping next to me with an arm draped over my waist.I smile at him and kiss his cheek gently.

 

I slip out of his grip and check my phone.I have several snapchats from Tae but I don't dare open them.I notice Yoongi is hugging his pillow in the other bed next to us and I can't help but giggle.

 

I slip under the covers and get rid of the pillow, replacing it with me.He instantly wraps his arms around me and kisses my hair.I fall asleep again only to get rudely awoken again by a camera shutting.

 

I groan and role over. "Shhh,she's waking up!"Someone whisper shouted.I sat up in the bed and glared at the Maknae's and Hope.There is a moment of silence until the four boys make a run for the door.

 

I follow quickly behind and pounce on my first victim.Tae.He yells for the others but they continue to run down the hall.I straddle his waist and kiss him gently.He groans and I leave him to die.

 

I manage to grab Kookie and kiss him the Hope meets the same fate.Last is Jimin who I can't find anywhere and its starting to annoy me.I eventually do find him and smirk as he is hiding behind a curtain.

 

I quietly creep up towards it and pull it back, making him scream.I giggle and kiss him gently.He kisses back and we pull apart shortly after."That's for waking me up and~, " I kiss him again longer this time "That is for being the amazing mochi you are, " 

 

We join the others for breakfast and head over to the venue to finish up the decor.The big day is tomorrow and Im not looking forward to having all my hair pinned back and high heels and all the restricting girly crap.I just want to weary converse and have my hair curly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally i was gonna make Skye pregnant but meh it didnt rly work


	48. Chapter 48

Jimin's p.o.v

 

Its the big day and we are all really excited.There will be no cameras so we can get as drunk as we want.I knock on the door to Skye's room and find her stood in her bra and pants.This is normal for her so I walk up to her and kiss her gently on the shoulder.

 

"Minnie,I really don't want to dress like this.I hate having my hair pinned back and high heels.I feel like they are just taking me away from...me,"I rub her waist gently and kiss her cheek.

 

"I know baby,but its what Rose wants and this is her big day.You don't want to ruin it?"She shakes her head.

 

"I don't but this stuff when I was younger, all my friends wanted was for me to wear this stuff so they could be seen in public with me. They wanted to mould me into something I wasn't," I sigh.I smile a little when something pops into my head.

 

"The dress is long,Im sure they won't see your converse,"I feel her smile and she hugs we.

 

"Now go away my make up and hair artists will be here soon and i need to get dressed," I kiss her one last time and rush out the door.

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

I hear a knock on my door and I quickly place my dress down. I open the door to find a very pimpled Jungkook. "Skyeee,I forgot to pack my foundation and I woke up with a massive break out,help," I giggle and let him in.

 

"Kookie, I think your natural skin is beautiful. I will give you a face mask to put on for a bit to make your spots go down but that's it, " he pouts at me and mumbles a bunch of words that were all jumbled together. 

 

I kiss his cheek gently and get the face mask. I find a bowl and squeeze the liquid into it. Kookie tries to help but I slap his hand away, gently coating his skin with the strawberry mask. I smile and kiss him gently.

 

"Gorgeous, " he rolls his eyes at me "give it about 20 minutes to dry then you can peel it off, " he nods, getting his phone out.

 

"I like your hair by the way," he says smiling at me through the reflection of the mirror I am in front of.I frown at the tight up do.

 

"I don't like it,"I bluntly say. "So I'm gonna change it," he looks at me confused,his phone now forgotten on my bed.

 

"What do you mean by that?"I smile and kiss his hair   
"You will see,"

 

Jimin's p.o.v

 

Skye waltz out of her room in a dress i had never seen before in my life.The top half was a hoodie with the sleeves cut to expose her shoulders and it was attached to a mini skirt with a long cape attached to that.

 

She looks amazing with her platform sneakers and loose, curly hair. "Skye WTF, how did this happen, " she smiles and pats my head, getting into the car that will take us to the venue.

 

 

We took our spots and the ceremony began. Not gonna lie, I cried a little bit when they kissed. Skye was in tears though, dabbing her eyes with a tissue every two seconds.

 

We all gather up and begin to mingle with the other guests. Skye runs off to find someone so I'm left alone talking to her aunt, who smiles at me sweetly. I didn't know what to say so "did you teach Skye how to tie ties?"

 

"no her uncle did, " I nod in understand and slip off to find the others by the food area, of course. Skye comes back with a little girl clinging to her hand. 

 

"Guys this is my little cousin, Cherry. She is from my dad's side, " The girl with sun-kissed skin hides behind Skye's leg. Tae coos next to me and smiles at Cherry. She smiles back and takes a few steps forward, bowing down. "My name is Cherry, Please take care of me, "

 

Tae instantly falls in love and crouches down to her height "Cherry is a really beautiful name,How old are you?"  
"I'm nine,can I call you Taehyungie Oppa?" He smiles and nods,taking her small hand in his big one and leading her over to the food.

 

Kookie follows them with the biggest bunny smile on his face. "So you spoke to my aunty?" Skye says, suddenly appearing next to me. I nod "we didn't talk that much, " She nods.

"I thought I was gonna be stuck with Cherry all night which meant I couldn't drink but guess I made the right choice introducing her to Tae, " I giggle, passing her a glass of wine from the table. We clink our glasses together. 

 

"Here's to getting drunk and having sex later, " she says smirking at me. We sip our drinks and watch as the evening quickly unfolds.

 

Around 10,Cherry was out cold so Tae and Kookie took her to bed and that was the last we saw of them.Who knows what they are doing,I don't really want to know.

 

I sip me drink quietly as I watch Skye dance around with Jin and Namjoon,drunk.Rose scoots over next to me in her big dress and smiles. "Do you think Skye will marry you?" She asks suddenly out of the blue.

 

I look over at her a little shocked and swallow the mouth full of wine that I tried not to choke on. "I hope so.I don't think I would ever find another girl like Skye.She's full of surprises like the other day,I found out she is amazing at shredding electric guitar,"

 

She giggles "that sounds like Skye.I really want to get to know her and her band mates too.And since your not drunk,I'm starting with you,"

 

We find a spot to sit and we talk non stop through the rest of the party.Rose is not just any average girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me for ever to find the motivation to finish this chapter


	49. Chapter 49

1005

Back in Seoul 

 

Tae's p.o.v

1:00am

 

I knock gently on Jungkook's studio door and enter when I hear a grunt from the younger.I close the door gently behind me,balancing the food and drinks in one hand. "Hey,You have been up for a while.Did you eat anything?I brought some noodles and fried chicken for you.Also some coffee like you asked," 

 

I place the items down onto the desk next to him.I feel his lips gently peck my cheek,making me blush like crazy,mumbling a 'thank you' in his raspy voice.

 

I sit down on the couch in the studio and smile slightly at the black-haired beauty in front of me.Said male sighs heavily as he pulls his headphones off and places them around his strong neck.I tilt my head and look at the back of his "you okay?"

 

He lets out another deep sigh"This video just isn't working for me,I can't seem to get it right no matter how hard I try," I get up from the leather couch and peer over his shoulder at the screen.He's right,the transitions are a little off and so not like him.

 

"Maybe you should come up to the dorm and get some good sleep.That might help freshen you up and loosen up your mind," I lean down and whisper in his ear "I left the AC on so the bed sheets will be nice and crispy cold," I feel him shiver below me and he quickly saves his work and logs off.

 

Before I know it,he has packed up all his stuff and is dragging me out the door.It makes me smile seeing the maknae so happy.We arrive home quickly due to zero traffic it being 1 in the morning and all.

 

I open the door and we tiptoe into the cold,dark kitchen.We swiftly make our way over to our room without waking anyone up,holding our breathes.Kookie lets out a huge sigh as I close the door to our bedroom behind us,flopping down next to the younger who looks sound asleep already.

 

I lift up the covers and tuck in the little bunny and climb under with him.He instantly scoots over to me and buries his head into my hoodie-covered chest.I coo quietly at the male and stroke his long,soft locks.

 

Morning 

Skye's p.o.v

I roll over for the millions time and glare at the clock that reads 6:16am.Im gonna kill those rapping idiots.In case you didn't know,I have been lying awake for an hour listening to the 3 rappers of our group belt out Ddaeng on repeat.

 

Namjoon said the dance studio was sound proof!Now that I think about it,he might of only said that so I would feel comfortable singing down there not knowing the whole house could here me.My whole life is a lie!!!

 

When the clock strikes 20 past,I am officially at breaking point.I throw off the covers and storm down the stairs to the dance studio still in my unicorn onzie.I'm gonna kill that dimpled god of destruction!!

 

I fling open the door of the studio,half expecting it to fly off its hinges into oblivion,and yell across the room to the three dancing idiots "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?"They stop their little show and nod,Yoongi points to the clock.I feel my eye twitch and I think they can feel the flames of anger setting ignite inside the pit of my stomach and slowly climbing their way up to posses the rest of my body.

 

Before I'm about to burst like a balloon,they start laughing uncontrollably and pointing at me.This just pissed me off more until the three run up and hug me tightly,squeezing out apologies between outbursts of laughter.

 

I start to giggle with them and hug Namjoon's arm that traps me in the tight embrace.I hate them for waking me up but I can't stay mad at them for long.

 

Time skip 

 

Jin's p.o.v

 

"Oppa,where do you want the blender?" Skye asks me,holding it up and staring at it with curiosity.I point to an empty space on the kitchen counter and go back to chopping up the onion.

 

"Do you want to make some lamb skewers?" I ask her.Before I can here her answer,she is inside the fridge getting out all sorts of things I didn't know we even had.She gets to work throwing spices and other food items everywhere.

 

Jungkook comes into the kitchen,scavenging round for extra food he can eat.Without even asking,Skye shoves a piece of freshly cooked lamb into his mouth and awaits his approval.He smiles and sticks his thumbs up,still chewing on the meat.

 

I smile at the two and grab the wooden skewers for Skye to assemble them and put them into plastic containers.We are planning on having a massive picnic at the park maybe filming a run episode for ARMY.

 

We pack everything up and put it into two,large hampers for Jungkook to carry.He volunteered!He said something about needing to work on his arm muscles even though half the time his arms are almost bursting through his shirt.Lucky Taehyung.

 

We pack up the van with tennis balls,a football,a badminton set and a frisbee for when we get there.Skye shoves a few skateboards in there because where we are going has the best skate park ever.Not that I will ever try to skateboard on it.

 

I'm sit next to Namjoon,who stares out the window.Yoongi sits with Jungkook,Skye and Tae then Hope and Jimin.Skye and Tae are quiet for once,sharing Skye's earphones and listening to music on her phone.

 

I pass Namjoon one of my ear phones and play one of out favourite songs from the playlist we made a while back.Turns out we like the same type of music so we put a playlist together for us to listen too when we are travelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ik they dont do that in the 50th rub episode but i wanted to do something different dont come at me in the comments


	50. Chapter 50

Jin's p.o.v

 

The journey was only a quick 30 minute drive with no traffic which means we arrive at the park a little early.So we all pile out the vans and wonder around,looking at the amazing scenery that surrounded the park.

 

Everyone has their phone out,taking pictures and updating Twitter while Yoongi remains disconnected to his phone for once in his entire life.A few minutes later, we gather up all the food and games we brought and bring them over to a quiet spot on the massive green field that spreads farther the eye could see.

 

Jungkook sets up a blanket for us to sit on while Namjoon and Skye set up the badminton court...well trying to.Joonie managed to get himself tangled up in the net and all Skye is doing to help is rolling around on the floor laughing.

 

I can't trust them two with anything can I!Jimin helps him out of the net after laughing for what felt like 15 minutes longer then it actually was.

 

With Namjoon set free and all the games set up and ready to play we get into our positions.

 

"Run!BTS!" We cheer together,excited that there are now 50 episodes of the series we have been doing for the past 5 years.We split off into two teams,The Maknae line running off the go skateboarding on the skate park and the Hyung line stay to play badminton.

 

I was put with Hobi while Namjoon was put with Yoongi to start this battle.

 

Jungkook's p.o.v

 

We all grab a skateboard and raced over to the big skatepark to start to game the staff has set us;we have to answer a bunch of questions while we go around the course that has a very large amount of big dips and sharp turns.

 

I can sort of skateboard,I bet my laptop Skye is a pro,Jimin knows the basics but Tae is too scared to even step on the board without clinging to someone.I chuckle to myself as I watch my boyfriend try and fail at getting on the board with no support.

 

"Yeahhh,guys lets go!"Skye yells as she goes by on her skateboard.Tae glares at her and attempts to get on the board again. 

 

After trying for another 5 minutes, he kicks the board angrily,sits down on the floor and pouts like a three year old. "Just use roller skates," I say as I walk over to him,my own board tightly tucked underneath my arm.

 

"I wanna use roller skates!" Skye says,skating over confidently. "Ohh and we can be in two teams: skateboarding and roller skating!" Tae jumps up and runs over the the staff to ask with Skye following after she forcefully shoved her skateboard into my arms for me to hold.I roll my eyes at them,sensing Jimin coming to a stop next to me.

 

"What are they like," he giggles,stepping off his board and picking it up. "This is going to be a long day,"

 

After ten minutes,Skye and Tae come rolling back over to us,ready to start the challenge.Jimin goes first and makes it round the course safely and answered 5 questions in total.He runs back to group out of breathe and shaking.

 

“Thats so scary!How are you gonna do that on skates,” Skye goes next and answers only 3 questions but completes the track in good time,giving her extra points.

 

Its my go next and I feel my heart pounding in my chest so hard its almost deafening.Im excited but also determined to do well and get all 10 questions right so we can beat the other team.

 

The buzzer sounds and I speed off down the first slop,feeling my stomach jump when I round the first corner. 

 

I answer the first few questions correctly as I come to the hardest part of the track.The next question is asked and it takes me a sec to the think of the answer.

 

Before I can say it,the board slips from under my Timberlands and I’m flying through the air,everything moving slowly around me.Something hits my head hard and the answer leaves my lips as I crash down on the gravel.

 

“Taehyung,”

 

Taehyung’s p.o.v

 

I shivered all of a sudden and looked around me to find the cause.The staff are suddenly yelling and running down the track.The three of us stand still confused as hell,watching.

 

Skye stops one of the staff and asks whats happening.Her face goes pale and she grabs mine and Jimin’s arms following the staff on her skates

 

I yell after her as I skate carefully. “Jungkook fell and hit his head!” She yells.My whole body freezes.

 

 

I bite down on my lip as I pace the shiny white floor of the hospital’s waiting room.Jungkook is getting six stitches in his head right at this moment.The sight of blood dripping from his forehead plays over and over in my mind.

 

My breaths are short and shaky as tears prick my eyes.That stupid kid was going too fast, he should have focused on completing the track in one piece instead of the questions.

 

It takes me a second to realise Skye is calling my name. “Tae,I got you a drink,” I take it from her.She watches as I unscrew the lid and gulp down half of the water.

 

“Hey,he’s gonna be okay.He’s super strong!” Skye giggles,threading her fingers through the long hair on the back of my head.I nod and smile tearily at her.She kisses my cheek gently.

 

The door opens and all 6 of us look over.Jungkook walks out,his left arm bandaged up,stitches on his forehead and a small cut on his cheek.

 

I run over and wrap him up in my arms,hugging him tightly.I snuggle into his hair and smile as his sent instantly calms me. “You scared the hell out of me,Jeon Jungkook!” I sob gently.

 

“Hyung,I’m okay just a few cuts and bruises,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing the last bit!The sybolysm at the end has me shook.


	51. Chapter 51

Jungkook's p.o.v

 

I open my eyes sleepily and look at the clock on my nightstand.It reads 5:56 and we need to get up early for the fan sign and interview we have today.I roll over to Tae and gently rub his shoulder.He lets out a deep groan and shifts onto his back.

 

I can't help but stare at his honey toned skin and soft pink lips;They look so kissable right now all pouty and cute.I hesitantly lean down and connect our lips in a feather like kiss.I feel him run his hand through my hair as he kisses back.

 

I pull away and stare in awe as his beautiful eyes flutter open.I watch as a smile spreads across his face "That was a sweet thing to wake up too," he whispers huskily,still playing with my hair.

 

"Well,I couldn't help it.Your just really kissable,"A blush rises to his cheeks as he slaps my bare chest playfully.I giggle at his cuteness and snuggle myself into the crook of his neck.

 

"Careful,don't bang your head,you just got your stitches out," Tae stresses.I smile at his concern and nip his ear gently.He gasps deeply and slaps my shoulder.

 

"Don't worry,hyung,"

 

Jimin's p.o.v

Its currently half 6 and everyone is running round the house getting ready for the fan sign we have soon.I quickly throw on a grey hoodie and slip into my room away from the mayhem.

 

My room isnt really mine anymore,it's more of a spare room but it still has half my make up in the desk on the far side of the room which I am rooting around in for my favourite eyeliner pencil.

 

I here the door click open and instantly get the familiar sent of Skye's sweet perfume filling my nose. "Holy crap,you have more make up then me....you have better make up then me!" She says as she leans down and looks through the mountain of stuff I have.

 

"Yep,I'm stealing this," before I even protest,she is out of the door.I giggle to myself and continue my search.

 

Namjoon's p.o.v

 

I wave goodbye to the sweet fan and pass her book to the next member.I adjust the pin a fan gave to me and smile at the next person.My eyes widen when I quickly realise a young man sits down in front of me,his deep brown eyes stare into my own as a smirk tugs at his lips.

 

I clear my throat and take his book,flicking to a page to sign my name.I glance up again at the guy and blush when his eyes meet mine.Wow,this guy is hot!With his messy brown hair and defined features as well as the way his black shirt clings to his built figure.

 

"So,how old are you?" I ask,smiling shyly at him as I fiddle with the pen in my hand.  
"I'm 20,turning 21 in a few weeks," he says with a certain tone I recognise but can't quite name.

 

"Well,happy birthday for then!Do you have a job or do you go to school?" His smile grows across his face,reaching his dark eyes that are still staring deeply into my soul.

 

"I work in a music company as a producer and I'm learning how to pick up hot dates at this class I joined,"I blush even more when I suddenly identify the tone.This guy is flirting with me and,not gonna lie, its so hot!

 

"That sounds like a very interesting class and what sort of music do you produce—," My whole face flushes this time as he grabs my hand and leans over.

 

"All kinds of music," he says in almost a whisper.It makes my stomach jolt in anticipation,my eyes suddenly fixed on his thin but soft looking lips.

 

I quickly snap out of my thoughts when the guy is asked by the staff to move along to the next person.I shakily slide his book along and smile at him. "Nice talking to you,Namjoon," and with that he slides across to talk to Jimin.

 

I completely melt into a puddle of feels as his voice saying my name repeats itself over and over in my fogged up head.Holy crap on a cracker!Jinnie is gonna kill me later...

 

Yoongi’s p.o.v

 

We all take a seat in the interview and have last minute touch ups on hair and make up.I’m sat at the front next to Jin and Namjoon on the far right.

 

We answer the first few questions easily because a lot of interviews are the same and they almost always ask the same questions.

 

But one question is different from the rest “What were your first impressions of Skye?”The MC reads from the cards he has in his hand.I look over at Skye and her cheeks are flushed a bright pink.

 

The others all fight over who wants to go first but Jimin wins “I thought she was a really cute girl and she seemed like she was living two lives.Like when she was by herself she could be her own person but when she was with her friends she seemed tired of acting normal around them,”

 

He looks over at her and they share a loving stare.The others all go,each making Skye blush more and more with every sentence.

 

The interview quickly ends and we all hop in the van to go back home.

 

Jimin’s p.o.v

 

Everyone separates,going to different places in the house when we arrive home .Some going to shower some going to get some food.I walk into the living room and turn on the game console to play Overwatch.

 

Tae quickly joins me,connecting the other remote.We play in silence apart from the clicking of the buttons we press vigorously to carry our team to victory.

 

When the game ends with the other team winning,I look over at Tae.He never looses.He places the remote down onto the carpeted floor and pulls out a loose thread on his jeans.

 

"I don't want to take the expectation... I want to enrol in the military,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want them to go to the military but if they want to then they can.Im gonna miss them so much.Also I'm writing a lot of Vkook these days for some reason ????


	52. Chapter 52

Skye's p.o.v

 

I'm woken with a start as a loud bang echo's through my room.I rub my sleepy eyes and stare at Jimin sat on the floor currently stabbing a box.

 

"Why won't this open!"He groans,cutting the box in the wrong places.He keeps stabbing it over and over,making the most annoyed noise ever.

 

"Minnie," "Why won't this open," "Babe," "OPEN!" PARK JIMIN!"He stops stabbing the box and smiles guiltily at me.

 

"Why are you stabbing a box at 9 in the morning,"I say,quickly checking the clock sat on my nightstand to see if I was actually right so he can't use that against me.

 

"I bought a toy figure of the Titanic and it came in the mail today...I got excited," He smiles sheepishly up at me,poking the box with his small,cute fingers. (lol take a shot every time I say box) 

 

I climb out of my bed and take the scissors from him.I gently cut the seals off and hand him the open box.He kisses me cheeks as a thank you and dives into the box.(I've counted 6 shots)

 

He takes out all the contents and stares at it. "I thought it came in one piece not 600," Jimin mumbled,fluffing up his new grey hair.I giggle at his confusion and look through all the tiny pieces attached to big grids of plastic.

 

"Oh,I need a pen kife," He says,reading though the thick as hell instructions.  
"Oh,Kookie has one.I'll go grab it," I get up from the floor,exit my room and walk into Gukie's room.

 

"Hey,Kook!Can I borrow your p—," I stop mid-sentence as I take in the appearance of the maknae.  
"HA,YOU HAVE IRON MAN BOXERS,HOW OLD ARE YOU,12?"  
"OH SAYS THE ONE WHO HAS FRIKIN SEAGULLS ON HER PANTS!"  
"I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T GONNA SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!"

 

"Guys,please stop yelling," Tae grumbles from under the blankets.We mouth short insults to each other before I quickly exit the room,giggling to myself.

 

Time skip

 

Jin's p.o.v

 

I walk into the living room to find Jungkook and Skye huddled up together on the couch,their gazes fixed to the TV screen in front of them.They both scream as the screen his filled with a big clown with sharp yellow teeth and bright red eyes.I roll my own normal coloured eyes at the two.

 

"Come on you two!" I speak up as the scene calms down " it's a lovely,warm day and your sat inside watching a horror film," 

 

They both look over at me and raise their eyebrows,almost in sink "your sat inside with Odeng," (Jin's cute sugar glider)Jungkook points out.I fall silent and stare at the youngest's cheeky smile.

 

"That's not the point I'm making," I say,leaving the room quickly as Odeng clings to my shoulder.I hear the same two screeches as another jump scare shocks them. 

 

I walk into mine and Namjoon's room with a glass of water from the kitchen.I place it on the night stand and place my hand gently on my sick boyfriend's forehead.He grumbles in is light slumber and reaches a trembling hand towards me.

 

"Jinnie?"He rasps out,his throat saw and achy.   
"I'm here Joonie.Drink some water,Okay," I kiss his hot cheek gently and tuck the blanket around him.I leave the slightly dark room and close the door behind me.

 

Because of Namjoon's sickness,the managers let us have a week off so he can fully recover before we start our final week of training for our comeback.

 

Jimin's p.o.v

 

"No,Skye please don't do this!" Jungkook pleads,eyes slowly welling up with salty tears.

 

"I'm sorry,Kookie!You know I have too," She replies gently.

 

"Think about everything we have been through,did that all mean nothing to you," Jungkook whispers,staring into her eyes angrily.

 

"Im so sorry," Skye whimpers as she shakily places down a +4 card "Uno," 

 

Jungkook gasps and dramatically falls back onto the floor we are sitting on.Me and Taehyung share an annoyed glance as the two bicker about the game.This is why we never play Uno.

 

Kookie angrily picks up four cards as I place down my card.Taehyung places the same coloured card and we all turn to Skye,anticipating her next move.She places her last card down calmly and jumps up from her seat,dancing around a pissed of Jungkook.

 

I throw my cards down on the pile and get up to grab a drink from the kitchen.Taehyung follows me and grabs  one of Skye's bubble teas from the fridge.I give him a look and he shrugs taking a sip from it.

 

The living room is filled with screeches and yelling as the two fight yet again over the stupid Uno game.I roll my eyes at them and drown out all the noise until a loud bang brings me back into reality.

 

I look over at Tae and quickly follow him into the living room.Skye is on the floor with cut up knees holding her wrist as she whines into Kookie's shoulder.

 

I quickly kneel down next to her and move her hair out of her face. "Aww,you poor baby.You okay?" I ask as she leans her head on my shoulder.Her wrist has bruises already forming and the carpet is stained with a few spots of blood.

 

"Go get the first aid kit,a bowl of hot soapy water and a towel," Taehyung gives me a short nod and runs of to retrieve the items.I shoot a glare in Kookie's direction but grab his head when I notice blood slowly dripping down his slim face from the scab.

 

I breath out in relief when I find only a bit of his scab was pulled off. "Hyung," He whispers gently.I flush bright red when I realise I'm so close to him our noses are touching.I pull away quickly and start cleaning Skye's knees with the water Tae just brought in.

 

Tae gently dabs Kookie's cut and bites his lip when the younger winces.I place a plaster on Skye's knee and wrap up her wrist.I kiss her head gently and pull her closer to me.I catch Kookie's eye but quickly look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Uno so much.My friend is so salty when she plays with me


	53. Chapter 53

Yoongi's p.o.v

 

I'm currently sat in the kitchen, scrolling through my phone whilst I wait for my ramen to cook. The front door opens and closes, the sound of shoes being kicked off echoes through the hallway. Skye's home.

 

She slowly walks into the kitchen, visibly exhausted after her ballet practice. Her hair is falling out of her loose bun and her pointe shoes are slung over her right shoulder.

 

"Evening, "I greet, stirring the noodles in the boiling water. She mumbles out some random words and leans her head on my back, nuzzling her head deep into my baggy shirt.

 

"How was practice?" I ask, pouring in the flavour packet and mixing it in. My stomach growled as the sent of chicken filled my senses. I licked my lips and drained the water out of the pan into the sink.

 

"Exhausting," Skye huffs. I stir my dinner one last time before dumping the noodles into a big bowl. "We have this production of Alice in Wonderland soon and auditions are next week," She follows me to the kitchen table and collapses in the chair next to me, resting her head in her arms.

 

"What part are you gonna audition for?"I ask, slurping up some of the noodles on my chopsticks.  
"Maybe one of the flowers, their costumes are so pretty and colourful," I smile at her excitement and offer her some food. Skye takes a mouth full and passes the bowl back to me.

 

"You will be the most beautiful flower on that stage, I guarantee," She hits my shoulder lightly and covers her flushed face. I chuckle at her and gently ruffle her hair.

 

She gets up after a moment of silence and stretches out her arms. " I'm gonna go have a nice long nap, if you would care to join me," Skye smiles as I quickly slurp up the last few noodles, almost chocking. She kisses my cheek and takes her leave with me scurrying after her.

 

Morning

 

Tae's p.0.v

 

"I still can't believe we are doing this!"Skye giggles as she brushes the pink dye through one half on my hair, making sure every strand of my mullet is either a candy floss pink or a pastel yellow.

 

"I want to show Jungkook when he comes back from dance practice with Jimin so hurry upppp, "I whine, making her laugh and quickly put on the last bit of dye.

 

"Be careful when you're washing it so the dye doesn't mix together, 'kay?" I nod, smiling at myself in the mirror.  
"Also, I'm going to see Hobi at his MV shooting in a bit so send me a picture of your hair when it's done," She leans down and pecks my cheek gently before leaving the bathroom.

 

Skye's p.o.v

 

I quickly get changed into an oversized jumper and tuck it into a pastel blue pleated skirt. I put on some fishnet tights and brush through my hair quickly. I meet Jin in the kitchen all ready to go in one of Namjoon's shirts and ripped jeans.

 

"You look so cute but less skin!" He exclaims, pulling my jumper over my exposed shoulder. I roll my eyes at the older and shrug it back off again, lacing up my converse after slipping them on.

 

We get into one of the vans and one of the staff members drives us to the location of Hobi's music video shooting.

 

I jump out of the van after thanking the staff member and bow to the director. "SUNSHINE!" "HOBI OPPA!" I run and jump into his arms, wrapping my whole body around his strong figure.

 

He returns the hug and kisses my cheek. After a few minutes, we pulled apart smiling brightly at each other. Jin and Hope hug quickly and exchange short small talk.

 

Hope gives us a tour of his set and points out his favourite parts of it. The director calls him back to shoot one last scene before we have to leave to go to a fan sign. Me and Jin stand quietly on the side as everything is set up and the filming begins.

 

I watch in wonder as he dances and sings along to Daydream in all his sunshine glory. When the song ends, we clap loudly as he jumps off the set, out of breath.

 

I want to do a solo album..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and this episode is uneventful but oof i have writer’s block rn next chapter will be better cuz it has txt in it sooo YA follow me on insta @erin_art13 @the_random_bts_army and check out my original book if u want to learn more about me SELF PROMO


End file.
